


The Haunted Culpa Mansion

by Star_Fata



Series: ML: Haunted Mansion AU [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caline Bustier Bashing, F/M, Haunted Mansion AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: On Temporary hiatus due to coursework and winter blues conspiring against me!Students of Collège Françoise Dupont have been granted a chance to go to America on a summer trip- specifically, to the infamous Culpa Mansion!Marinette was just looking forward to seeing the Mansion and admiring the beauty, and maybe spending time with her boyfriend Adrien. Unfortunately, Lila's being her usual self, and her classmates are falling for it as usual.What will the mysterious Master of the Mansion have in store for them?





	1. The Trip of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted Mansion (abadnoned)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301640) by [I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse). 

_She was sitting in a room, not quite small but cosy and comfortable, brightly lit as the sun poured through a heavily frosted window._

_Her hands were occupied with a needle and thread, putting the finishing touches on a dress. _

_“Can I see?” A beloved voice teased. _

_“I don’t know.” She pretended to consider. “Can you? Is it our wedding day after all?” _

_“I can only wish.”_

_She laughed, placing her work into a box next to her, closing the lid. “Then you may turn around, without the risk of bad luck.” _

_A blonde man whirled around from where he’d been playing piano, a boyish grin on his face. “You would deny your future husband?” _

_“Only for your own good.” She promised. “And so that I may properly appreciate your face on our wedding day.” _

_He laughed. “You can wear any dress in the world, so long as you’re there to marry me!” _

_ The music began again, a familiar haunting tune…_

And Marinette drifted awake. Her room seemed strange after that dream, as if she truly had been that woman, with the loving fiancé and a beautiful dress she’d made herself…

Perhaps her mind was trying to tell her something, Marinette thought to herself.

Or, perhaps she’d reread too many of her old books in preparation for the trip of a lifetime, and her room had seemed strange ever since the ‘Year of Solidarity’ had begun.

Of all the ways she’d expected Hawkmoth to be defeated, the Kwami having a designated time to enter their own world and reconnect with each other wasn’t one of them. She had only an hour with Tikki once Tikki had sensed the time come upon them, with Tikki promising her that she would return at the end of the year to the now lifeless black earrings she still wore every day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her.

“Marinette, it’s time to get up if you want breakfast before the bus arrives!”

Bus. School trip. Culpa Mansion.

Marinette flew out of bed to get ready- this would be the trip of a lifetime!

“Easy there!” Tom laughed as she ran into the kitchen. “The bus won’t leave for another hour, and you’ve been all packed for a week!”

“Unless you’ve decided to take your books with you.” Sabine jabbed lightly.

Marinette rubbed her neck. “No. Just my sketchbook and a few spare chargers for my phone so I can take as many pictures as I can.” She grinned sheepishly. “I know I went a bit overboard last week. Still, it’s the Culpa Mansion!”

Sabine and Tom shared a long-suffering look. Marinette had, when she first heard of it, latched onto the idea of the Culpa Mansion with all the enthusiasm a seven year old was capable of.

"I blame your mother for showing her those pictures she took in the gardens." Sabine informed her husband.

"I blame you for buying the documentary so Marinette would practice English." Tom retorted.

"And who was it who suggested the books?" Sabine said, eyebrow raised. 

“Mom, dad.” Marinette frowned at them as she settled at the table. “Stop teasing me. I get to go to the Culpa Mansion!" 

“You always planned on it, but I really thought it would be after Lycèe.” Sabine admitted cheerfully.

"Maybe we should look for that itinerary she wrote when she was nine." Tom mused aloud, clearly not done. "It was very thorough. I remember there was time scheduled for dancing in the library, reading in the greenhouse, and tea in the Séance room?" 

It was at that point Marinette rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her parents teasing. The conversation soon turned to other matters.

Time flew by until it was time for Marinette to leave.

Teary eyes, her parents escorted her to the bus.

“Have fun Marinette.” Her dad said gruffly. “It’s your first trip without your mom and me, so listen to the chaperones. But make sure to spend some time with that boyfriend of yours and take lots of photos to send to us, let us know how you’re getting on.”

“I will.” Marinette promised, hugging him. “Don’t worry dad, this is going to be _amazing_. It’s the Culpa Mansion!”

Tom laughed, as Sabine pretended to sigh. “That’s our girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 22/07/2020 to scrub out the references to a movie with a song. That particular plotline has been dropped, so I edited the first chapter to give a different explanation for Marinette's interest in the Culpa Mansion.


	2. Arrival at the Mansion

By the time they arrived at the Culpa Mansion, even Marinette’s enthusiasm was flagging. 

The day had started out great- she’d been sat next to Alya on the bus to the airport, with Nino and Adrien in the seats in front of them. Lila was placed at the front of the bus for her motion sickness, much to her quickly concealed fury. 

Then the airplane seats were divided by twos at the side and threes at the centre and she had managed to get a window seat. Juleka and Rose were sat directly behind her, Lila a few rows back with Nino and Alya in the centre. 

Her joy at Adrien sitting next to her dulled as he closed his eyes. He had slept for almost 12 hours straight, dead tired from the last-minute all-night photoshoot his father had pulled on him, after a full week of work and the mandatory English classes the school had held the week before the flight. 

Marinette, not wanting to disturb him, had been in a bit of a predicament. She couldn’t talk to Rose or Juleka behind her, couldn’t get passed him without great effort to stretch her legs, and had to be careful while sketching in case she knocked into him. He was so tired, she didn’t want to wake him- which was unfortunate, because the flight attendant accidentally woke him when handing Marinette her drink. 

The remaining hours of the flight dragged, with Adrien trying not to be grumpy about being woken up and the sound of Lila’s sympathetic titters drifting over occasionally. Marinette had eventually decided to try and get some sleep herself. 

She woke to Adrien shaking her shoulder. “Hey, we’re going to be landing soon.” He smiled at her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

She didn’t miss the fact he sat down in his own chair as she pulled her seatbelt on, double checking her handbag was where she’d left it. She wondered where the empty seat closest to Lila was, and whether she’d asked someone to move so Adrien could take it for a while. 

The thought had soured her mood, which worsened upon arriving in America in heavy rain, which they had to trek to the bus through. Then there was the journey from the airport, which the less was said of the better. Even the view couldn’t raise her spirits, as the rainclouds were so dark and thick, and the rain falling so heavily, she couldn’t see the famed Culpa estate gardens. And then upon leaving the bus, they all got drenched again while fetching their luggage. Naturally, Chloe had ‘accidentally’ bumped into her, causing her to fall into the muddy rainwater pooling on the drive. Adrien had helped her up with a kind smile and a shrug at Chloe’s actions. 

By the time they entered the Culpa Mansion, all Marinette wanted to know was where she could crawl into bed and sleep. 

“Welcome!” A man greeted the second the doors closed behind them. “We won’t be assigning permanent rooms until tomorrow, tonight we just need to get you dry and fed. Don't unpack, just take your bags to these rooms for now and get warmed up. Anyone prefer to be up high? Line up in front of me. Close to the ground? Stand in front of my friend Ally.” 

“My name’s Allegra.” 

He ignored the interruption. “Dinner tonight is at eight, although there are pre-packaged snacks at no extra charge in the temporary rooms for those who are hungry before then. Please dispose of the packaging in the bins provided, this is a period establishment.” 

The man handed out the keys quickly, with a sympathetic grimace at Marinette’s muddy clothes. “I’ll take you straight to your room before you freeze. Hope you don’t mind stairs.” 

“Poor Marinette, they must be worried about the carpets!” Lila said slyly, her voice pitched to travel. 

“Yes we are.” The man said, looking pointedly at Lila’s own shoes. “Which is why we requested each of you bring a suitable pair of indoor shoes to wear when coming into the mansion. I suggest you all change immediately, chairs suitable for this are scattered around the hall.” 

He looked at his co-worker, a beautiful blonde with an almost blank expression. “Ally, you take this one straight to her room. I’m getting chills just looking at her.” 

“Allegra.” She repeated again. 

The main hall was so beautiful Marinette almost forgot how cold she was. Almost. She kicked off her shoes and slid on her indoor shoes- which in her case were a pair of slippers she had bought impulsively to match a dress, far more fashionable than cosy. 

The woman, Allegra, didn’t take her up the main staircase. Instead, she grasped Marinette’s hand and gently pulled her along a corridor to the right, cutting through what looked like a gentleman’s game room into a passage, and through one more door to a much smaller stairway, and they walked very quickly upwards. After the second, slightly shorter flight of stairs, they came to a tiny hallway which contained only three doors. 

“No neighbours, so you won’t have to share the bathroom for now.” The woman smiled, transforming her whole being. “Have a hot shower, get the chill out your bones, set your alarm and take a nap. We’ll be keeping you guys up late for our ghost tour, to help kick the jetlag. You’ve got two hours.” 

Marinette could have cried in gratitude. “Thank you.” 

Allegra curtseyed neatly as she left the room. “We hope you enjoy your time here at the Culpa Mansion. Not letting you catch a chill is a good start.” She winked, causing giggles to erupt from Marinette’s mouth.


	3. Welcome to the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude presides over the class's first dinner at the Mansion, before leading them to an Important Talk.

When she sat down at the long table with her classmates, Marinette felt a lot better for having taken Allegra’s advice. Even as she got ready, used to the quick change from years of running late to school, the comfortable feeling she’d gotten as she slept didn’t slip away.  


The man from the entrance hall had personally escorted her to dinner, sheepishly admitting that he’d shown the others before sending them to their own rooms. Marinette had just smiled brightly- good mood from hours and hours ago restored.  


Everyone else seemed a little down when they ate dinner- they must not have taken the advice to grab some sleep. Marinette decided to just enjoy the candlelit meal, and the lovely music drifting from a gramophone in the nearest corner.

“The music is beautiful.” She said quietly to the man, who had eventually introduced himself as Claude. Claude sat at the foot of the smaller table set out for her class, rather than the gigantic table that took up most of the banquet hall. He had no tray in front of him, no place setting- not even a glass.  


He nodded at her with the grace of a monarch- or a showman. “I’m glad it’s appreciated. Music was once very important in this house. It could be heard in almost every room important to the family.”  


Lila perked up slightly from where she’d been sitting- next to Adrien, who also looked up with a tiny smile. “Yes, I had heard that the Culpa family were excellent musicians!” She said cheerily.  


“Young Master Culpa was said to be.” Claude acknowledged. “I could say more, but I wouldn’t want to take away from tonight’s tour.”  


"Tour?” A few people said, surprised.  


"Why of course!” Claude cried, gesturing grandly to the windows. “It’s a dark and stormy night at the Culpa Mansion- what better time for a tour?”  


Marinette barely supressed a giggle as he winked at her- clearly, he knew she’d been given a hint. Fortunately for her, none of her class noticed.  


Dinner ended, and Claude stood from his seat- his grin turning almost sinister as the candles below him threw his eyes into shadow.  


“Welcome guests, we wish to celebrate your arrival at this here house with a brief tour of the mansion, before we return you to your beds to await the dawn.”  


He stepped neatly from the table, ignoring his chair altogether. “If you will follow me, Miss Allegra will be ready for you now.”  


He switched off the gramophone as he passed, but Marinette could still hear a single lone instrument playing. Almost distantly.  


It grew louder as Claude lead them through the halls to a great gallery, the portraits lining the walls only vaguely visible in the dim lighting, save for a single watercolour landscape behind the woman playing the flute. 

It was Allegra, now in a nicer dress than the servant’s uniform she wore earlier. She seemed oblivious to their entrance, continuing her song until Claude shut the door behind the last student. Allegra abruptly stopped playing, glancing up as if surprised to see them.  


“Ah, the guests. Thank you for bringing them Claude.” She greeted.  


“Always a pleasure Ally.”  


“It’s Allegra.” She corrected, looking back to the students. “I know you’ve all had a long day and you’re probably tired, but we simply couldn’t allow you to go to bed, unaware of the tragic tale of the Culpa Mansion. Thank you for bearing with us.” 

She paused to curtsey briefly. “My name is Allegra Krypte, and I once lived here, many many years ago now. It truly was another time. And I would like to tell you of it.”  


At the corner of her eyes, Marinette saw Chloe about to say something, likely sarcastic and mocking judging by everything about her, only to be stopped when Adrien shot her a pleading look.  


“There are many tales I could tell you my dear guests, of the inhabitants of the mansion." 

"Of Arthur Krypte, the collector who sought occult artifacts as he travelled the world. Of his sister, the medium Madame Malaura. Of Mirjami Kivi, the woman who Arthur married, whose history has only grown more mysterious with the passing of time." 

"I could speak to you of Emilie Krypte, the daughter of Mirjami and Arthur, and how she came to marry the man known as Ira Culpa after seeming determined on spinsterhood.” Allegra continued. 

“But they are not the tales you need to know.”  


Lila, not happy Adrien was keeping half an eye on Chloe, grabbed his arm. Marinette took a small step forward so she couldn’t see them anymore- she _would not_ let them ruin the show for her. And she was certain there would be a show, judging by the gently swaying curtains.  


“You may find it hard to believe, on a night as black and foul as this, but beauty once lived in this house." 

"Beauty- and love.”  


There was a click from where Claude stood, and one of the two lights behind Allegra switched off, leaving only half the painting illuminated. It had been a scenic picture, depicting a garden in full bloom. 

Now that the light on one side had been switched off, the gardens that were the main focus of the work faded into shadow, while the figure just barely included on the painting, on the edge of a bench that was only partially visible in the picture, was emphasized.  


The girl in a pink servants’ uniform sat neatly, a sketchbook of her own in hand. Although not the centre of the work, she had been deliberately included in detail. 

“And what a beauty she was.”  


Allegra turned to face the portrait, tracing the girl’s figure with her eyes. "Here she sits in the sweet innocence of youth- the Bride of the Culpa Mansion, Bridgette Cheng.”  


“At the time this was painted, she was only a companion to Madame Malaura, who was living here with her niece Emilie Culpa." 

"Naturally there was gossip in the neighbourhood about how a mere maid reached her position, but Madame was known to be eccentric. Many simply assumed that no reputable woman of suitable status would agree to associate with a woman known to commune with spirits in her parlour.”  


“It is said that it was through her association with Madame Malaura that she became known to the Culpa family. In particular, Bridgette became known to the heir of the Culpa Mansion.” 

Another soft click illuminated a new portrait, this clearly done with more care and more expense. The young woman of the previous picture was still in pink, but it was no uniform.

She had been painted in a pretty day dress, made with lace and delicate embroidery. Her face, clearer than in the garden scene, was full of joy. Her eyes were focused on the young man next to her. His clothes were wholly black, but his grey eyes were fixed on her and his face- while not smiling, seemed relaxed somewhat.  


Marinette lost her breath. _He loves her._ She thought. _He truly, deeply loves her_.  


“It took years, but as seasons passed and time stole away from them, they fell in love. The young Master of the Culpa Mansion even proposed, with the full blessing of his remaining family. I stayed on at the mansion in order to chaperone the couple, as first Madame Malaura passed and then Emilie’s husband Ira left." 

"This painting shows the young couple in the halcyon days after the announcement was officially made, and a date set for the wedding.”  


“Everyone who truly loved the couple were happy for their happiness- but not everyone loves a happy ending." 

"After an attempt on the Bridgette's life was caught, the Master tore through the mansion’s staff like a fury, firing three men and dismissing several others. However, there was a woman he suspected to have been behind it. A woman he had no proof against.”  


The lights abruptly dimmed again, only barely illuminating the portraits. “A witch.”  


Allegra reached for the box beside her, revealing a porcelain figure. The figure depicted was that of a woman wearing a ballgown of emerald green. It’s face was utterly bland, except for the eyes. The eyes were a venomous green that glowed faintly in the darkness. The figure’s gloved hands were clasped around a bouquet of riotous pink and white.  


“At first she seemed harmless enough. She, like many others, made her interest in the Culpa Heir clear. In the time her family was in the area, she made many friends in the community, providing a sympathetic ear, comforting advice, and generally making herself agreeable by scattering favours and smiles upon those who spoke with her.”  


“But when a poisoning attempt was made on his fiancé, the Master of this house had only one suspect, and ordered her barred from the grounds. She protested her innocence to the skies, but he was unmoved.”  


”Shaken, but still excited for their future together, my cousin and his bride planned a grand ball for the night before their wedding, so they could celebrate with their friends, loved ones, and even their less-cherished neighbours.”  


“The Witch was furious. With the aid of her friends, many of whom were servants in this house, she slipped her way in on the night of the party. She was stopped several times by those who were not her conspirators but made her way past them all. She found the bride, alone in her temporary chambers. And then she left, stopping only briefly to thank the woman who had once been Bridgette's dearest friend for her aid to her that night.”  


There was a flash of lightning, and a rumble of thunder echoed through the room. The lights abruptly switched off, as if the power had been lost. Several of her classmates shrieked, clinging to each other.  


“We don’t know how she expected to get away with it. We don’t know what she hoped to gain from it." 

"But we do know this. The weapon she used was hidden in a gift she had had delivered directly to the housekeeper, of whom she had specifically requested it be placed near Bridgette’s chambers. This was no crime of passion, this was a cold blooded murder.”  


Another lightning strike, the thunder sounding closer. Allegra ignored it to strike a match and light the candelabra on the table next to her.  


“The Master of the Culpa mansion was the one to find his beloved. And it destroyed him." 

"It’s said that on that very night he made a vow, that no one who had contributed to her death would live free." 

"Be they man or woman, trusted servant or dear friend, wealthy or poor- if they had played a part in Bridgette's death, they had sacrificed their right to life itself.”  


“They say that each of the traitors who aided the witch in gaining access to the mansion died within the year, and their guilt chains their immortal souls to this house." 

"As to the witch? She escaped the law by leaving not only the area but the country, and is said to have fled the Master’s vengeance for the rest of her life. Some say she still runs from his rage, even with her body long since turned to dust.”  


“Oh!” Lila’s voice broke the spell of Allegra’s tale. “I’m so scared! What if she comes back and kills me?”  


Allegra’s smile was ice in the flickering candlelight. “I would not worry about that Miss Rossi. For you see, if the Witch ever returns to the Mansion, she will face the judgement she’s evaded for over a hundred years.”  


Two of the candles flickered out, leaving Allegra’s form lit only dimly as the darkness devoured the details.  


“For the murder of an innocent. For the desecration of a love. For spreading her foul influence in this home, for the injuries she inflicted and the insults she spread as truth, for every misdeed she committed before and since….”  


The room was pitch black, not a single source of light remained. 

“The Master will see her in _Hell_.”  


Three lightning flashes came in swift succession, causing several screams as they saw Allegra. Or rather, where Allegra had been. 

Now, there was a shape, cloaked in black, a metallic medusa where the face should be, hideous with tusks and irregular scales. The eyes glowed malevolent red between flashes, boring into the class even as the figure roared in a sound no human could hope to create.  


Then, there was darkness.  


The lights slowly came back on, but where first Allegra and then the Medusa had been was just an empty floor.  


Murmurs broke out among the class as Claude clapped his hands behind them, startling several who had forgotten his presence.  


“Right. Well, I guess that’s me left in charge.” He said, eyeing the class. “Sorry about that. Ally really hates interruptions. In our day it was considered rude.”  


Lila didn’t have a chance to protest, or apologise, as he steamrolled onwards. “Now, this very room was where the Master stood when he learned the witch was present that night. If you’ll follow me, I’ll give you a brief tour before you retire for the night.” 

The grumbling class turned to slowly follow him, more shaken than many of them would care to admit to- but Marinette found herself stepping towards where Allegra had stood. 

The figurine of the witch had been left behind- shattered on the floor, as if it had been thrown down with great force. A chill ran up her spine as she looked at it, even as she reasoned it had probably been done as part of the show. That no one had noticed. Marinette shrugged it off internally, reasoning that Allegra had needed to improvise after Lila's interruption. 

She couldn't help but notice the head had been completely obliterated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- Minor edit made March 23rd, removing Brigette's name. 24th- Fixed Felix's eye colour. Put Brigette's name back in.  
.  
Right, it is... definitely not the fifth of November. I swear I meant to get back to this sooner, but I hit a stumbling block back then, and just... lost interest I guess.  
But- I have now ACTUALLY Been to a Disney Theme park. I have actually SEEN A HM ride (sort of)! I saw Phantom Manor. I was taking notes all throughout my holiday, and amusingly enough this chapter was what I had written back in November, only slight editing needed to spruce it up a bit.  
This particular chapter takes heavy inspiration from my last holiday to Edinburgh though- I went to both Mary King's Close, where I got the idea of actors leading in character tours, and the Edinburgh Dungeon- where I got the idea for the lightning and Allegra vanishing. (The Green Lady segment is something I will probably remember until my dying day- I actually screamed when she appeared!)


	4. The Master's Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meeting takes place in the dead of night

As the visitors began to fall asleep one by one, locked in their attic or basement rooms, or tucked safely away in a side corridor, night truly fell upon the Culpa Mansion. 

The house was in complete darkness- save for the dim lighting of the Master’s study. Allegra and Claude were present in that room, Allegra sat in the corner of the loveseat while Claude gazed out of the window. Neither of them looked directly at the figure behind the desk. 

“Were we right?” A cold voice spoke from the chair. 

“On one account, certainly.” Allegra said frowning. “The Witch has reincarnated as the Rossi chit.” 

“And the other?” 

Allegra and Claude shared a quick glance, before Allegra spoke. “I escorted Miss Marinette to her room personally. I can say that she is as similar to our lost Lady in manner as she is in look, but I am still uncertain as to whether she has the same soul.” 

“How can you be uncertain?” He growled, hands shaping themselves to claws. 

“By all I can tell, Marinette could certainly be the one.” Allegra hastened to explain. “But I can’t sense her soul.” 

“Nor could I.” Claude interjected from where he’d been leaning against the wall. “There’s some sort of magic in the way, a blessing of protection from a powerful spirit. Possibly even a deity. Most of our guests have some protections, but Miss Marinette’s are far and beyond the most powerful.” 

Allegra raised a hand to smooth her hair as she shifted uncomfortably. “I hope she’s the one. But I can’t say there’s no doubt.” 

“Very well.” The figure in the chair stated, steepling his hands. “I suppose it’s just as well they’ll be here for two weeks. We’ll have plenty of time to investigate the matter.” 

A fourth figure stepped forward from the door. “And your instructions for the others?” Asked the fourth occupant of the room. 

“Miss Marinette takes priority. Look after her when you can, and otherwise leave the others to their own devices.” 

“As you wish Master.” 

“Give them enough rope to hope and enough rope to hang.” The Master stood from behind the desk, his eyes glowing green. “We’ll get the Witch, one way or another. And I’m sure our helpful haunts will be glad to lend a hand in providing our guests an… appropriate experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter- but it felt too important to tag it onto the end of last chapter, and too much of a mood swing to put it in front of next chapter.  
As I said last time, I was taking notes all throughout my holiday, and amusingly enough most of this chapter was what I had written back in November, only slight editing needed to spruce it up a bit. Except that I had forgotten about it. And the one I wrote in a real live notebook when I was on holiday was pretty much identical, except for a few choice words. So I ended up merging them, there were only slight differences. I guess I had a really strong idea of how this scene would go!


	5. A Good Morning

_A light wind danced merrily over the gardens, bringing a scented breeze to where she sat, slightly hidden from the sun’s rays.  
Even with the wind, it was too hot to sit in the sun outright. But in her shady nook, she could appreciate the view without hindrance.  
_

_She should probably tend to the embroidery in her lap, or her sketchbook in her bag- days like this were made to used. Having seen some of the gardeners go by she felt terribly lazy not doing anything as they laboured in the heat.  
_

_Even as she told herself this, once again, she made no move to pick up either.  
_

_And so time drifted on, moment after moment, until a familiar tune snapped her head towards the path.  
_

_He was humming when he stepped around the corner, ceasing when he laid eyes on her. “Hello.”  
_

_She couldn’t help the warmth in her voice. “Hello there. Composing on the go today?”  
_

_“Not quite.” He smiled ruefully. “Or at least, that wasn’t my intention. I was just speaking with Miller, about his thoughts on our new hires.”  
_

_“And the song came to you again?” She said sympathetically, even as her hands crept guiltily to her own creation.  
_

_“I fear that song will forever remain an unfinished masterpiece.” He spoke solemnly, not even a hint of a grin at his lips- but she could see it in his eyes, and she found herself playing along.  
_

_“A true tragedy, for a man of sixteen. Has your inspiration run dry?”  
_

_Her quip had startled him into laughter. “Perhaps. Perhaps I merely need to find myself a muse, I hear they’re quite the fashion for struggling artists.”  
“Perhaps I should find one for myself,” she admitted guiltily. “It’s such a beautiful day, but I haven’t managed any work at all since I sat down.”  
_

_“You are too hard on yourself dear friend.” His words made her heart leap in a twisted hope, even as she felt genuine pleasure at their actual meaning. “Not every wonderful day is meant for immortalization, be it in sound or image. Some things are meant to be experienced and enjoyed.”  
_

_His smile was small but bright, and she couldn’t help but return it. “Perhaps we could enjoy the walk back to the Mansion together?” She dared ask.  
_

_At his delighted nod, she put her embroidery alongside her sketchbook in her bag and organized her effects. He held out his arm as if she were one of the young ladies invited to soirees, and she tucked her arm through his as if he was escorting her.  
_

_“I hope you’re not needed anywhere swiftly. I’ve heard I am quite a slow walker.” He warned.  
_

_“I have nowhere to be in the next few hours. We may walk as slowly as we can, so long as you take a turn with my parasol.”  
_

_“I would be honoured.” He promised, still smiling, and utterly sincere under the jest. As they walked, he began humming once more, the same tune once again…_  


Marinette drifted awake, a gentle smile remaining with her as she found herself in her room.  


It was quite nice, especially for somewhere that was once a servant’s room. There was even a vanity, of the sort she had secretly coveted since she was a tiny child.  


She sat in front of it as she brushed her hair, thinking of the day ahead of her and trying not to dwell on her dream. Marinette had wanted to see the Culpa Mansion since she was a child, when her parents had shown her a movie that was partly shot at the Mansion.  


She gazed at her own reflection, and as she had so often done before, gave herself a pep talk.  


“Alright, Marinette. Maybe this isn’t going to be all you dreamed about, when you were little. Maybe you won’t get to explore to your hearts content, by yourself. Or with someone who loves you and is happy to explore it with you. But you can still have most of it.”  


Her voice shook, and she took a deep breath. That wasn’t the right angle for a pep talk- come on Marinette. Focus on the positives!  


When she was a child, she had dreamed of coming here on a holiday all to herself, or with her Grandma Gina- or even on a trip with her fiancé.  


She had planned to have her sketchbook on her at almost every moment, to explore every nook and cranny. To wander through the library, and have a drink on the terrace that overlooked the Southern gardens, where on hot summer nights balls had once been hosted as much on the grass as in the Halls, and snow sculpting competitions had once been held.  


“You _can_ still have most of it. You can explore the mansion, you can wander the grounds, you can enjoy yourself. No matter what Lila or Alya or Adrien do, you’re at the Culpa Mansion!” Speaking firmly, she finished adjusting her pigtails and stood up, small body full of determination.  
She was going to enjoy the experience, no matter what her fair-weather friends or boyfriend got up to!  
X

By the time she arrived at the Banquet hall, it was still reasonably early.  


Early morning sunlight poured through the grand windows, illuminating the promised ‘continental’ breakfast. There was a large table, set with dozens of plates covered in glass domes- cloches, they were called in English. There were also a few jugs, closed lid, with different kinds of juice available.  


She could see croissants, pancakes and scones at a glance, but she decided on an item named ‘breakfast sandwich’. To her eye, the bread was hand cut.  


“Good choice Miss.” An unfamiliar voice startled her.  


Turning, she saw a man, easily Kim’s height if not taller. His colouring was that of a small coin, from the penny brown of his skin to the nearly-new copper eyes gleaming at her jump.  


“We didn’t get a chance to meet last night.” He said, standing from his chair in the corner. He was dressed much the same as Claude had been the night before. “I’m Allen.”  


“Marinette. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said, even as part of her mind ran back over all she’d read on the Culpa Mansion over the years. “Allen Goore I presume?”  


He grinned at her, honestly pleased. “You would presume correctly! It’s good to meet a visitor who knows the history already. You’ll really get to appreciate your time here.”  


“I definitely plan on it.” Marinette assured him. “Any advice on how to do that?”  


With a smile, Allen straightened himself up slightly. “It is customary to permit guests, particularly guests who have come such a way as yourselves, a day in which to refresh themselves. So, we don’t have any activities planned for you until fairly late in the day.”  


“At three fifteen, in the Banquet Hall.” Marinette said, repeating what Claude had told her the night before.  


Allen winked at her. “That’s where you’ll be meeting. You’ll then be going downstairs to a room more suitable for the activity. But we don’t have anything planned until then, with you all arriving so late, so I recommend exploring the place. We have a map and a tour book if you’d like, and if you don’t mind heights there’ll be some stunning views of the grounds today. That said, I wouldn’t recommend going onto the grounds after that storm last night. You’re here for a while- best leave that for a better day.”  


Marinette looked at her sandwich for a moment while she thought it over. “I think I would like that map please. But not the tour book, I’d like to explore by myself at first.”  


“I’ll go get one for you.” Allen said easily. “We weren’t really expecting anyone up this early, so I have to admit we’re not altogether ready for guests yet.”  


By the time he came back, she’d finished her meal and was ready to go.  


“I hope you enjoy your first day at the Culpa Mansion.” Allen told her, handing over the map.  


Marinette beamed at him. “I’m sure I will. Thank you.”  


And she had. The views had been every bit as breath-taking as Allen had promised, and she’d lost hours to her sketching, wishing she’d brought her old watercolour kit with her. Sadly, Marinette hadn’t been able to pack it among her things- while lightweight, the portable kit had been too large for their baggage allowance. Not if she’d wanted to be sure she’d have enough clothes.  


“I’ll just have to come back when I’m older,” she mumbled. “With everything I need.”  


“Am I invited?” Someone answered.  


Her surprise thankfully didn’t ruin her sketch as she dropped her pencil. “Adrien!”  


Her boyfriend laughed, still a bit paler than usual but a lot more lifelike than he had been the day before. “Good morning Princess. Been here long?”  


Marinette smiled as he sat down next to her. “Not that long.” She said, checking the time. “Just about… three hours?”  


“Not that long.” Adrien mock agreed. “Think you’ve got room for second breakfast yet? I’m not sure I can last until Lunch.”  


Marinette laughed and began to pack up her effects. “I could go for a bite. Did you have a good night’s sleep?”  


“Meh.” Adrien’s face scrunched up into something that would give his father fits. “Alright. Think I got spooked by the show last night. My dreams were not exactly sweet.”  


Marinette, still aglow from the lovely dream she’d had, could only sympathise. “But you’re not too tired?”  


Adrien beamed, a perfect Model grin. “A solid twelve hours should put anyone to rights.”  


She considered pushing- but if he didn’t want to talk about it, then that was his business. And it was so rare for them both to be in one place, actually spending time together- she didn't want to ruin it.  


“Alright. Anything you feel like doing after breakfast?”  


And they left, chatting happily between themselves. It was enough to raise her hopes for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to cover the entire first day until she went back to bed. But I decided the next bit could use a bit more editing, so this is what's ready!  
Been going through Romance in the Culpa Mansion and Betrayals itCM, mostly just clearing up the worst parts? Just light editing, getting rid of typos etc. But I also changed the colour of Delila's ballgown from grey to green, and made sure it was a bit clearer she was wearing a cape from entering Alice's carriage to when Alma took it from her.  
Also- someone noticed a mistake I made in this fic. In the third chapter, portrait Felix's eyes were meant to be grey. In my defence, I haven't seen the PV in a while. And he is mostly Chat Noir in that. I'll need to dig out my character notes, I think they got buried under all my thoughts about the magic.


	6. The First Day Continues

It had been lovely, having Adrien to herself for a short while, Marinette mused, as they were absorbed into the group already sat down.  


“Hey, you two done being lovebirds all over the place?” Kim demanded as they sat down. “Because we were thinking we could have a game on the field.”  


“What kind of game?” Marinette asked, unable to picture Kim playing croquet- although of course she had faith he’d learn if Alix had challenged him.  


Alix herself grinned. “Football!”  


“Sounds great!” Adrien said, beaming his sunshine smile. “Who’s playing?”  


“So far? Kim, me, Ivan, Rose and Nino.”  


“My team are gonna win!”  


“Can it Kim, we haven’t even chosen teams. But mine are gonna beat your big head into the ground!”  


“That’s the only way you can reach it shorty!”  


Adrien, bless his dislike of conflict for once, jumped in. “I’m in! When are we playing?”  


“When we finish eating. What about you Marinette?” Alix said.  


Pleased to be included, Marinette considered it for a moment- but not seriously. “I think I’m going to just watch today. I don’t really want to get muddy in this dress.”  


“It’s nice- did you make it?” Juleka spoke, running an assessing eye over it.  


“Yes, I did. Thank you.”  


When their meal was finished, the players trooped out onto the southern terrace garden- a large flat field which had hosted a variety of servant’s tournaments back in the day. The very field she’d been thinking of earlier, in fact.  


She might not have a drink to sip on as she relaxed and gazed out at the view, but she’d sat on the tiled terrace anyway and cheered or laughed at the game from a safe, especially as Alix and Kim got so into it they occasionally forgot about the other players.  


The players had just come back from getting cleaned up and changed when lunch was to be served, and she’d ended up in a seat too far from Adrien to speak with him.  


At least Lila, having arrived slightly late for lunch, wasn’t near him either. And Marinette was at least next to Rose and Juleka, who were equally excited to explore the gardens as she was. So lunch started well, just as her day had. In fact, it had the makings of what might be a good day.  


She’d forgotten that good days didn’t last. Not for Marinette. Not as long as Lila could do anything about it.  


“Adrien!” Lila called, interrupting the conversation between the football players. “I was hoping to repay you for all the help you’ve given me with my schoolwork. You’ve been such a great help with keeping up with my schoolwork, despite all my commitments- I thought I could give you a tour? Before our activity starts?”  


“Wow!” Alya gushed, before Adrien could speak. “You know about the Culpa Mansion, Lila?”  


“Not as such.” Lila said, eyes cast down demurely. “But I did spend some time with Andrew Roberts while I was in London, you know, the historian? He said I had a marvellous eye for artefacts, and I thought I could show Adrien around and point out the more interesting ones?”  


Adrien didn’t quite cringe- they’d both gotten used to Lila by now. But his smile was slightly strained as he searched for words. “As interesting as that sounds, Lila…”  


“Please Adrien?” Lila batted her eyelashes, pouting in a way she’d probably learned for her modelling career at Gabriel. “I just want to thank you for being such a _good friend_.”  


Aaannd she’d got him. Marinette barely even bothered to look up to watch their classmates join in, eyes fixed mostly on her lunch.  
“Yeah Adrien!”  
“We don’t mind Adrien!”  
“You’re so lucky Adrien!”  
“Thank you for the offer. But Marinette and I had plans, so..”  
“Marinette won’t mind!”  
“And if she does, I can speak with her!”  
“You don’t want to neglect your friends Adrien!”  


“I…” Adrien faltered, looking around for support. Not at Marinette, his girlfriend. But at their friends, who were all gazing at him earnestly.  


He slumped. “Fine.”  


Their friends, as was their wont, burst into cheers and celebrations, like they’d won first place in a tournament.  


“Thank you, Adrien.” Lila simpered. “I’m sure we’ll have a wonderful time together.”  


Marinette had not said a word since the chorus began. There wasn’t much point- there never was, against Lila.  


The soup was lovely, but she’d lost her appetite.  


She waited a few minutes, before putting her spoon to the side. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’m full.”  


She didn’t bother to look at Adrien- he’d have the sad, pleading look. Pleading for her not to cause a fuss, not to make a big deal. To be the bigger person. Let it go. They were in this together, weren’t they?  


“Regretting that second breakfast, Marinette?” Lila said slyly. Titters broke out among the class, even as Marinette left the table.  


Allen caught her before she could get too far. “If you want, you can finish it in the servant’s dining hall. If the atmosphere at the table hasn’t made you ill.”  


Tears welled in her eyes at that unexpected kindness. “I would appreciate that Allen.”  


He collected her soup and plate, heading towards one of the hallways containing the servant’s stairs. Marinette followed quietly. Her classmates had largely forgotten her already, she could already hear Alya assuring Lila that she’d ‘give Marinette a talking to’ before she’d left the room. Thankfully, Allen had headed to the doorway behind Adrien, so he wouldn’t be able to gaze plaintively after her.  


Bitterness seized her for one ugly moment. I don’t feel like we’re in this together Adrien. I feel like it’s me against her- and you. Are just _there_.  


The servant’s hall was close to the staircase- which made sense, given how close the kitchen itself was to the staircase, in order for food to get to the table before it cooled. Allegra was sat there, just sitting down with a bowl.  


“Allen?” She asked, brow furrowed.  


He put down Marinette’s plate, drawing out the chair for her with his other hand in one smooth movement. “I figured Miss Marinette here could use a change of scenery.” He said, bowing slightly as he turned to depart. “And I should get back to the reasons why.”  


For a moment, Marinette dreaded Allegra asking the questions she could see pop up in the other woman’s face- but she didn’t. And so Marinette spent a fairly quiet lunch with Allegra, mostly just appreciating company who didn’t like Lila. But she found she finished her meal all too soon, and she reluctantly considered heading back upstairs- hoping she’d be able to avoid everyone. She couldn't bear to see them, not yet. Not when they'd all be so disappointed in her, for getting upset when Adrien had, once again, picked Lila.  


“If you’d like, I could introduce you to some of the other staff members.” Allegra offered, seeing Marinette stare into her empty bowl. “There’s still some time before your first dance class begins.”  


Marinette found herself frozen in horror. “Dance class?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi- as I'm writing currently, this fic has a Felinette ending and there were technically be no further murder? Except in maybe one or two flashbacks. Depending on how you define murder. Lila will be not escape vengeance, but she will not be murdered. I have a very clear idea for the ending, but it's so clear that it Cannot Be Adrien/Felix reconciliation/merge souls or however you describe the HM movie ending.  
It's nothing against Adrien now, but at the time I started writing I didn't like Adrien. I liked Salt fics- I guess I still technically do but these days the ML Fandom has gotten confused between Salt and Bashing.  
So I like Adrien more these days, but still very much intend on a purely Felinette ending. Adrien will just have to live with Marinette being the biggest Could have Been of his life.  
I will be editing the tags to reflect this. Sorry Adrien fans- currently have plans to edit an Adrienette ending for this Halloween, but given that this fic was meant to be finished for Halloween 2019, we'll see.
> 
> To anyone reading on a desktop- any complaints on the formatting? I find I need the paragraph break everytime there's a break, but I was wondering if it's irritating for others?
> 
> As to the chapter itself- It's not great. I wanted to add more to it- but I wanted to post today more, just because today was awful. Not awful, just not great? I wanted to post this today, but the dance lesson isn't ready so that'll just wait for next time.


	7. Adrien's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate point of view to the story so far

The holiday hadn’t exactly gotten off to a great start for Adrien. His father, faced with losing his model son for an entire two weeks, had attempted to fit an entire summer’s worth of shoots and lessons into the time before they left. Even after sleeping through most of the flight, with a few hours awake he’d felt like a zombie as he’d stumbled onto the bus- not helped by the fact that he’d stupidly packed his raincoat in his bag, as Miss Bustier had suggested when they were still in France.

They’d gotten lashed by the rain as they entered the hall- poor Marinette worse than anyone, after Chloe had pushed her. He’d given up on his childhood friend ever improving, there was never any point in telling her off or getting angry at her, so all he could do was help his girlfriend up from the mud and give her a smile. 

“Welcome!” A man greeted the moment they walked through the doors. “We won’t be assigning permanent rooms until after dinner, so take your bags to these rooms for now and get warmed up.” That seemed odd, but Adrien was too grateful this would go quickly to care. 

The man continued. “Anyone prefer to be up high? Line up in front of me. Close to the ground? Stand in front of my friend Ally.” His ‘friend’ protested that her name was Allegra. He ignored her with aplomb. “Dinner tonight is at seven, although there are pre-packaged snacks at no extra charge in the temporary rooms for those who are hungry before then. Please dispose of the packaging in the bins provided, this is a period establishment.” 

The two had handed out the keys fairly quickly until the man had noticed Marinette’s clothes. “I’ll take you straight to your room before you freeze. Hope you don’t mind stairs.” 

Lila must’ve seen an opportunity to score points, because she spoke ‘quietly’ to Mylene, a few feet from her. “Poor Marinette, they must be worried about the carpets!” 

An unexpected surge of rage took over Adrien, and he grit his teeth against it, barely hearing the man suggest everyone change into their indoor shoes, and that Allegra escort Marinette to her room immediately. 

It left him shaken as it washed over him, leaving him as cold as the rain drenching his shirt as it departed. 

“Alright, my friend Allen will meet those of you in the sky tonight on the very top floor. You can send your bags up in the elevator next to the Grand Staircase, but you’ll have to take the stairs. Just keep going until there’s no more staircase, there are wooden benches you can use in case you need a rest. He’ll direct you from there. Those of you staying close to the ground will follow me to the servant’s staircase- we’re going to the basement.” 

“Oh. Maybe I should have taken a top floor room after all…” Mylene looked fearful. 

The man- who still had not introduced himself- smiled at her. “Don’t worry, each of five basement bedrooms have a window. The house is built on a hill, so although we’re going down you will still be on a ground floor level.” 

Mylene looked reassured, as did Nathaniel. Which was odd, he hadn’t expected Nathaniel to want to stay down in the basement level…. 

Lila whimpered. “Can’t I use the elevator? My arthritis aches in all this rain, I’m not sure I can face those stairs!” 

“Ah.” The man’s face filled with pity. “I’m afraid that as a period establishment, our elevator is rather outdated. It is currently usable, but not entirely comfortable to do so.” He reached out and took Lila’s key straight out of her hand. “You will be more comfortable downstairs. I assure you, the view is the only true difference between the rooms.” 

“Oh. But I so wanted to see the view from up high as I fell asleep…” Lila swooned straight into her ‘woe is me’ act, and Nino frowned at the man. “Dude, just let her use the elevator.” 

The man turned stern, as cold and forbidding as his father facing an intern who had mis stepped. “My name is Claude. And as I’ve already told you, the elevator is not currently a comfortable journey. It would be unforgiveable to force a guest to use it, which is why we have stated in the agreement each of your guardians signed in order to send you here, that we currently _do not_ have an elevator.” 

Several of his friends stepped back at the mans glare, even as it swiftly melted back into the friendliness from earlier. “Now Miss, I’ll help you with your bags. Who else will be going down? There are five rooms available.” 

Max, Mylene and Nathaniel each stepped forward. 

“I think I’ll take the last room.” Miss Bustier volunteered. “I just can’t face those stairs right now.” 

“Of course ma’am. Would you like to review the room assignments after dinner, or would you prefer to assign them yourself?” Claude spoke, walking away. “Follow me, please, to the basement!” 

“I’m sure they’re all fine as they are, there’s no need to change anything…” Bustier said, her voice fading. 

Having had a look at the grand staircase, Adrien couldn’t help but wish he was following them. But, he told himself, at least he wasn’t on the same floor as Lila. 

He hadn’t let himself take a rest on the oddly tempting wooden benches that curved along the walls of each floor- too desperate to be warm and dry. 

He’d left Nino behind, only Kim and Alix were still pushing on alongside him when he finally reached the top. 

The man waiting for them was very different to Claude. 

“Welcome- if you’ll just show me your keys, I’ll direct you to your room.” He said, entirely professional. 

There was an almighty shriek, almost like the sound of metal tearing. _Akuma!_ Adrien shook himself out of the thought, straightening from the crouch he’d dropped into. Not an akuma. Even if they had been in France, there were no Kwami in the world. 

“Sorry about our elevator.” Allen grimaced, no longer expressionless as he rubbed his temple. “We try to avoid using it at all costs.” 

“Good idea.” Alix agreed firmly, rubbing her own ears. “Ow.” 

“Ow.” Adrien echoed his own agreement, stepping forward to get his bag. He just wanted to get changed, quickly. 

“Dinner is at seven. I will be up at twenty to seven to collect you, so I suggest you all get some rest before then.” Allen advised, before telling them where their rooms were. 

\--- 

“_You may find it hard to believe, on as black and foul a night as this, but beauty once lived in this house. Beauty- and love._”  
Allegra’s voice echoed in a grand hallway- rich, opulent, and desolately empty.  
“_But not everyone loves a happy ending._”  
A flash of pink caught his eye, fluttering as it moved through the dark doorway.  
He felt his voice in his throat as he called after her, beginning to run as her dress vanished from his sight.  
“_The Witch was furious._”  
The halls were impossibly long as he chased after her, desperately trying to reach her- but no matter how fast he ran, or how many rooms he followed her through, she was always in the distance.  
“_She found the Bride, alone._ ”  
She was always just leaving a room, just turning a corner. Out of reach, unhearing, unaware of him. Unaware of the danger dogging her steps, its knife hidden in a bouquet of pinks and whites.  
The halls plunged into darkness, only the barest glimmer of light remaining.  
“_The Master of the Culpa mansion was the one to find his beloved. And it destroyed him. _”  
He fell to his knees, unable to run anymore.  
“_For the murder of a love…”_  
He gasped out her name, one last time. “Please, don’t leave me. Come back. Please.”  
“_The Master will see her in _Hell__.”  
And the world  
_Shattered_. 

__

Adrien bolted upright from his bed, chest heaving as he gulped down air. The room was empty, no shadows or voices… 

__

He shivered, hugging the blanket to himself. That dream- he’d had a similar nightmare before dinner. Of chasing Marinette through room after room as she walked ahead, shadows longingly chasing her.

__

Closing his eyes once more he willed himself to sleep- and hopefully, not to dream. 

__

He blinked and it was morning- and not early morning at that. Blearily, Adrien pulled himself out of bed, checking his phone automatically. Nothing new from his father or Nathalie (yet). Nothing in the group chats- but he smiled when his eyes fell upon the newest message.

__

_Princess- Hey, I’ll be sketching the views from the rooftop. Let me know when you’re up! Maybe you can join me? It’s a beautiful day :D_

__

Well, with that to look forward to, leaving his bed didn’t seem so awful after all. Adrien found himself smiling as he got ready for the day.

__

Marinette was right where she’d said she’d be- sketching furiously from the observatory balcony. Adrien took a moment to drink in the sight of her- with her hair in a tidy bun, wearing a slightly old-fashioned blouse in her signature colours, she looked like she could have stepped out of a painting herself.

“I’ll just have to come back when I’m older, with everything I need.” She mumbled to herself, almost disgruntled.

Adrien couldn’t resist. “Am I invited?”

She dropped her pencil as she whipped around to see him. “Adrien!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Good morning Princess. Been here long?” He asked, fairly sure of the answer as he moved to sit beside her.

“Not that long.” Marinette smiled, checking the time. “Just about… three hours?”

“Not that long.” Adrien pretended to agree. “Think you’ve got room for second breakfast yet? I’m not sure I can last until Lunch.” 

Marinette laughed herself. “I could go for a bite. Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

“Meh.” Adrien’s felt his answer show itself on his face. “Alright. Think I got spooked by the show last night. My dreams were not exactly sweet.”

Marinette, his beautiful, wonderful girlfriend, looked at him with sympathy. “But you’re not too tired?”

Adrien flashed a perfect smile at her- one he’d practiced for years at his father’s behest. “A solid twelve hours should put anyone to rights.”

Marinette looked at him for a moment, visibly considering whether to ask if it had. Adrien wasn’t sure how he’d answer that. He found himself both relieved and disappointed when she dropped it. “Alright.” She said. “Anything you feel like doing after breakfast?” 

They’d gone downstairs and quickly found themselves caught up with their friends- and into a game of football! Marinette sat out, but Adrien was on Alix’s team with Ivan, against Rose and Nino on Kim’s team. 

The match had been really close, but fun. And muddy- the six players were splattered so badly they all had to head back up the stairs and change again. They’d arrived in the banquet hall just in time for lunch. 

It had all been going great, they’d been rehashing the game and teasing each other over missed shots and failed tackles- when it all fell apart. 

“Adrien!” Lila piped in. “I was hoping to repay you for all the help you’ve given me with my schoolwork. You’ve been such a great help with keeping up with my schoolwork, despite all my commitments- I thought I could give you a tour? Before our activity starts?” 

“Wow! You know about the Culpa Mansion, Lila?” Alya was awed by Lila, as always. 

“Not as such.” Lila said, playing demure. “But I did spend some time with Andrew Roberts while I was in London, you know, the historian? He said I had a marvellous eye for artefacts, and I thought I could show Adrien around and point out the more interesting ones?” 

Adrien didn’t want to. “As interesting as that sounds, Lila…” 

“Please Adrien?” Lila batted her eyelashes at him. “I just want to thank you for being such a _good friend_.” 

Kim grinned at him. “Yeah Adrien!” 

“We don’t mind Adrien!” Alix promised. 

Rose piped in with a cheery grin. “You’re so lucky Adrien!” 

Adrien wanted to hiss at them but kept a smile on his face as he turned it down again. “Thank you for the offer. But Marinette and I had plans, so..” 

Nino jumped in to assure him. “Marinette won’t mind!” 

“And if she does, I can speak with her!” Alya shook her head, squaring her shoulders as if she was preparing for battle. 

“You don’t want to neglect your friends Adrien!” Lila hinted, her eyes glinting.

He searched for another excuse- looking around for help. He found nothing but his friends, staring at him, unable to imagine that anyone would turn down Lila’s offer. Maybe it wouldn’t be so awful? He and Marinette could find a window with a good view of the gardens another time. “Fine.”

And everyone was happy. Lila thanked him, assuring him they’d have a lovely time together. He found himself hoping Chloe would come along too, to prevent Lila from monopolising him. It was tough, keeping the peace in the class. But the ‘Year of Solidarity’ would end, and Hawkmoth would probably return. If Lila was exposed, the bad blood would spill over into everything.

It was safer to just go along with what she wanted, to an extent. At least he had a girlfriend who understood the position he was in, and was willing to…

“If you’ll excuse me,” Marinette’s quiet voice broke his chain of thought. “I think I’m full.” She neatly stepped away from her plate, avoiding his eyes.

He glared pointedly at her- that was NOT keeping her head down! Just when he was thinking so well of Marinette for being understanding, she just had to make a scene! 

Lila swiftly turned it to her advantage. Even as Allen lead Marinette out of the banquet hall with her meal in hand, Alya was promising Lila ‘she’d have a word with Marinette’. 

Adrien sighed- so much for a holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay- had a really bad end to the day on Sunday, only recovered today. Turns out there is a possibility I'm allergic to coriander, but as we're fairly certain I've had coriander before with no problem we're not certain. Problem for July, hopefully at the doctors. In the meantime, I will never be eating coriander rice ever again.  
About Adrien's point of view- I reread a few salt fics to get a feel for this chapter, so it might be a bit stale. But it also offers a new look at the Mansion, sort of.  
I was always going to bring in a new point of view, so Marinette's rosy view of the Mansion wasn't the only point of view I showed you- so in Marinette you'll get one kind of ghost story, and for everyone else you'll get a different kind. I'm trying to post more on tumblr, so if you want to hop over there the tag for this story is ML HM. Come over to tumblr.com/starfata/ml-hm if you want details on this story- just be warned I don't have much up yet, but I am working on it. And it has reblogs of MoS's stuff.


	8. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day goes on- but now they're learning. And Marinette makes a new friend.

Lila had dragged him off the second lunch ended, his arm firmly in her grasp.  


“Let’s start in the music room Adrien!” She said cheerfully. “You are a piano player, after all.”  


Chloe followed quickly, Sabrina at her heels. “He prefers fencing, Rossi.” Chloe bared her teeth in imitation of a smile. "Perhaps you should try the basement, first?”  


Lila tossed her head, hair swinging. “I’m afraid that fencing history is somewhat of a niche area, I don’t know much about it.”  


“And you know so much about music?” Chloe scoffed.

Before the two could come to blows, Adrien lifted his other arm for Chloe to grab. “I’m sure we can find something we’ll all like to look at.” He said, guilelessly.  


He hoped they found something shiny that all three girls would be distracted by- he could just slip away with no problem. But what could do that? There were no jewels on display that he was aware of. 

Sadly, nothing popped out at him as he was dragged to the music room, which did indeed have both a piano and a harp, put neatly to the sides so as to be out the way. 

“This must be Mrs Culpa’s harp!” Lila gasped, one hand releasing his arm so she could press it to her chest in a show of emotion.  


Chloe snorted. “You think a _maid_ could play that?” Sabrina tittered at Chloe’s quip.  


Lila nearly snarled, her fingers digging into his arm almost painfully before she forced herself to relax. “I said Mrs Culpa- as in, Emilie Culpa? She owned this house, and passed it on to her son? I’m surprised you got confused Chloe- there was only ever one married couple in this house.” 

“Not quite true.” Allegra broke in. 

Adrien whipped around, breaking his arm out of Lila’s grasp in the process, to see her. She was standing by the harp, far away from any doors- yet he could have sworn there was no one there earlier. 

Allegra gently lay a hand on the harp. “The first married couple to reside in this building, full time, were Emilie’s parents. Arthur, the man who had this house built for himself and his sister to reside in, married Mirjami Kivi in the local church. It’s an understandable mistake to make- the Mansion takes its current name from Emilie’s husband, Ira Culpa.”  


She smiled at Lila; whose answering smile was more of a grimace. “It could be said that the Krypte House knew one married couple, and the Culpa Mansion tragically knew only one more, as Brigette was murdered before she could take her place as the Master’s wife.” 

“Guess someone isn’t as smart as she thinks she is.” Sabrina said lowly, causing Chloe to break out in laughter.  


"She certainly isn’t.” Chloe smiled viciously. “Adrikins, forget about Lila’s little tour. Why don’t you escort me to the parkway? I hear it’s beautiful this time of year.”  


“Will you have time?” Allegra said, frowning at them- neatly cutting off Lila’s response.  


"Of course we will!” Chloe snapped. “We don’t have anywhere to be until three fifteen! It’s only…” She trailed off, looking at her watch. 

Adrien frowned and did the same, even taking out his phone to double check. They had just left lunch. How could over an hour have passed already? But his watch, Chloe’s, and their phones couldn’t all be wrong.  


If they were in Paris, he’d suspect Hawkmoth had returned early. But that was impossible. 

Well, Adrien thought to himself, he might have no idea what had happened to the time, but he could still take advantage of it.  


"Wow, three O’Clock already? We should head back to the banquet hall, meet up with everyone else.” He grinned, walking backwards to the door. “I wonder what activity we’re meeting for anyway?” 

“Some have described it as one of the first refinements of polished society.” Allegra spoke, amusement in her voice. “It will certainly come in useful during your stay with us.” 

\- 

“Lukasz?” Allegra called, having led Marinette to the kitchen courtyard. “Do you have a moment?”  


A tall man with longish hair appeared as if from nowhere. 

"Of course!” He smiled at Marinette. “If you will you introduce us, Miss Allegra?”  


“Lukasz, this is Miss Marinette. She’s come to us from Paris, France.” Allegra did as he asked. “Marinette, this is Lukasz. He’s acts as a jack of all trades at the Mansion, but he’s a musician at heart. And a fair dancer on top of that.”  


Lukasz bowed. “I take it it’s my dancing feet you have need of?” 

Allegra placed gentle hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “Our dear Miss Marinette is a bit nervous about the dance lesson this afternoon. I thought, as you’re unoccupied at present, you might be able to assist?” 

Marinette smiled weakly. She probably should protest, let Lukasz know she’d be fine, he didn’t need to give up his time if he didn’t want to… but the thought of her classmates laughing at her usual lack of grace made her quake at the thought. 

Lukasz examined her for a moment, before gracing her with a gentle grin. “I’d be honoured Miss Marinette. If you’re comfortable, we could practice out here?”  


Marinette blinked in surprise. “But there’s no music?” She questioned.  


“There won’t be in Allen’s class either.” Allegra said, pulling her into a gentle half-hug before releasing her. “The first lesson is just to get you used to the movements, before we add music into the mess.”  


"Oh.” That was something of a relief. “Thank you, Lukasz.” 

“It’s no trouble Miss.” Lukasz assured her, nodding to Allegra as the older woman walked back into the mansion. “Allegra wouldn’t have asked me if it would have been, and trust me, that one knows everything going on in the Mansion.”  


Marinette nodded. “I can believe that.”  


“You should.” He said, a mischievous grin on his lips. “Now, which dance would you like to start with?” 

Dread filled her once again. “There’s more than one?”  


Lukasz didn’t laugh but looked a little bit like he might like to. “It’s alright, we’re teaching you simplified versions of three dances that would have been common at balls. The polka, the boston waltz, and the basic waltz.”  
“

R… Right.” Marinette gulped. Three dances?  


Lukasz smiled reassuringly, even when he said the words that should have, by all rights, caused Marinette to faint in terror.  


“We’ll start with the polka.” 

-

Time flew by, and although Marinette hadn’t learned the polka, she hadn’t tripped over her own feet the way she thought she would’ve. 

Lukasz assured her she’d done very well for a beginner, and he sounded sincere enough she believed him. He kindly escorted her up the stairs to the meeting point.  


“Afterall,” He told her with a wink. “I’m an Assistant for this lesson, since your class has an odd number. Maybe I’ll be your partner, if you don’t have someone lined up?”  


Marinette just smiled at him. “We’ll see Lukasz.” 

Allen greeted them as they entered the Hall. “Hello there. Have a seat while we wait, there’s still a few people coming. Allegra and Claude will go looking if they don’t arrive soon.” 

Marinette did just as he advised, sitting next to Alix as she and Nathaniel spoke about a painting they’d seen upstairs.  


“I don’t think it was a true to life portrait.” Nathaniel spoke. “It’s outside, in the middle of Winter.”  


“But the trees look just like the ones around here.” Alix argued back. “I’m saying if the scenery was real, the woman might be too.” 

Lukasz cleared his throat. “The portrait is of Julka Coufray. She was one of the bridesmaids attending the Bride the night of the murder.”  


“Whoa…” Alix raised her eyebrows. “And they have her portrait right outside the door?”  


“Yes. The Witch tricked her.” Lukasz explained, his own gaze fixed on the table. “The guilt drove her to despair. The portrait was made in her memory, as a thank you to her brother who the Witch cut down on her way in.” 

Her brother, Marinette realised in a flash, had been _Lukasz_ Coufray. A former suitor of Brigette, but one who had agreed to stand with her at the wedding. 

It was then that the last members of their class walked in, and Allen clapped to get their attention.  


“Alright, if you’ll all just follow me- your dancing lessons will be taking place in the gym downstairs.”  


“Dancing lessons?” Most of the class chorused- some audibly more horrified than others. One or two looked excited- both Rose and Ivan were smiling.  


"To be more specific, we will be teaching you a few basic dances. Including the Waltz.” Allen said, before neatly ignoring the new outbreak of questions and leading them out of the hall once more. 

\- 

The gym was nice, as far as Marinette could tell. Minimalist, with plenty of open floor space. There was some oddly familiar looking gymnastics and weightlifting equipment pushed to the sides- apparently the essentials hadn’t truly changed in the last century or so.  


She was pulled from her thoughts once again by Allen calling their attention to him. 

“Now, before we get started, I’d just like to ask if anyone here has previous experience with this type of dancing?” Allen asked. 

A few hands raised, including- of course- Lila. Who naturally couldn’t leave it as ‘having previous experience’.  


"I met Bruno Tonioli at a Charity event, he said my American Waltz was simply stunning, that I floated across the floor like butter on a crumpet!” She shared excitedly, before creasing her face into a frown. “It’s just such a shame I haven’t been able to keep up with it, with my arthritis and all.” 

Allen clapped again, neatly breaking up the chatter as the class clamoured to tell reassure Lila she would still be amazing. 

"Alright, those of you who have experience will be partnered with those who don’t. Everyone choose a partner, then I shall demonstrate the steps.”  


Marinette looked to Lukasz and did her best to plead with him silently. He nodded, much to her relief. 

“How?” Alix asked Allen, frowning. “I mean, won’t you need a partner?” 

“He has one.” A cool voice broke in. Everyone turned as one to see a woman in an old fashioned fencing uniform- although the face mask and gloves were absent. Her hair was captured in a neat updo, pulled entirely away from her face without a single strand to soften it.  


“Kasumi.” Allen greeted. “Punctual as always.”  


Kasumi inclined her head gracefully. “I attempt to be precise in all things.” She straightened and frowned at the class. “And did I not hear you say, ‘everyone choose a partner’?” 

Chaos broke out. Most people found a partner quickly, with Nino and Alya, Ivan and Mylene, and Juleka and Rose being foregone conclusions. Alix was with Max, which would be interesting to watch. That left Nathaniel, Kim and Adrien of the boys- and Sabrina the only one of the three remaining girls who wasn’t fighting over Adrien. 

“Adrikins!” Chloe pouted. “We always danced together as children! We should pair up.”  


“Those with experience should pair with those without!” Lila reminded her, sweet as sugar. “I think Adrien and I should be together. It’s been so long since I danced I’ve forgotten everything I knew!” 

Miss Bustier stepped in. “Chloe, you’re such a good dancer that Adrien has nothing to help you with.” She reasoned. “Why don’t you pair with Nathaniel? And let Adrien help Lila, you know she needs accommodation.”  


Chloe stomped over to Nathaniel in a huff, as Lila smugly clasped Adrien’s arm.  


"Kim and Sabrina, pair up.” Bustier suggested- another interesting pairing. But a much less volatile one than Kim and Alix would have been, hopefully. “Marinette…” Bustier trailed off. “Maybe you can sit this one out?”  


"No need Miss Bustier.” Kasumi said coldly. “We prepared for your class having an odd number. Lukasz is here to dance.” 

Lukasz waved at Miss Bustier from his place next to Marinette as the teacher looked around with confusion. 

As Allen went to turn on a gramophone in the corner for the demonstration, Lukasz leaned towards Marinette.  


“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” He asked in an undertone. 

Marinette followed his gaze to Adrien and Lila, pressed so close together their shadow could have been mistaken for Siamese twins.  


“Yes.”  


“And you chose me for a partner, before those girls even started fighting?”  


Marinette nodded. She couldn't think of anything to say, couldn't bear to say out loud that she hadn't even considered a situation in which she'd end up paired with her boyfriend, and really, didn't that say it all?  


So instead of saying anything, Marinette watched as Allen and Kasumi floated across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with the ending of this chapter, but I wanted to include the dance lesson. I will likely think of a way to improve it first thing tomorrow when I wake, but I also want to post tonight as planned. Keep in the habit, as it were.  
Lukasz's name is a polish name, technically pronounced 'Woo-cash'. but I've been imagining it as Lu-cash. Anglicization!  
Allegra references Pride and Prejudice- “There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it one of the first refinements of polished society. Sir William Lucas- Chapter six, Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. (Darcy’s rebuttal- any savage can dance).  
I admit that P+P is the only novel I'm familiar with that would have been available in the 1880s, which is roughly when I've set Romance in the Culpa Mansion and Betrayal in the Culpa Mansion. (It used to just be latter 1800s, but then one my favourite authors posted a Crimson Peak fic).


	9. That Evening

Marinette surveyed the dinner table for a moment, wondering if she should even try to sit next to Adrien. Lila was on his other side, but there was a seat free.  


She didn’t particularly want to, but she should. Keeping her sigh inside, she moved to do so.  


And that was the moment that Lila struck, almost literally. She grasped her plate, and with a startled cry tossed its contents over her shoulder- and onto Marinette.  


“Oh no, it hurts!” Lila cried, dropping the plate so she could cradle her arm. “Cramp, my arm is cramping!”  


Marinette just stared blankly as Adrien was one of those who moved to comfort the liar, barely taking the time to spare Marinette a sheepish glance.  


“Are you alright?” Claude said, so quietly Marinette barely heard him.  


She turned to him, not having seen him arrive in the hall. He was frowning- not at her, his blue eyes were fixed disapprovingly on Adrien, before flickering back to her and turning soft and sympathetic.  


“Come with me.” Claude implored. “Let’s get that dress to the laundry before the stain sets in.”  


Tears welled up at his kindness, but Marinette bit them back. She nodded past the lump in her throat and followed Claude out of the hall- just as unnoticed as she’d been inside it.  


Claude walked quickly down the stairs, taking a different route than the way to the servant’s kitchen. “Anyone in the laundry?” He shouted, even as he marched down the hall.  


Marinette followed him- and saw the previously dark doorway light up as a lamp was lit.  


“Just us girls tonight Claude.” Allegra answered, stepping into the doorway as if she’d been waiting right next to it. “How can we help you?”  


Claude gestured to Marinette. “We kind of have an emergency.”  


“Well,” Kasumi’s voice floated out from the room. “Let us see what we can do.”  


Marinette walked in, and both women took a moment to take in the state of her dress. Kasumi nodded, walking out the door without a word.  


Allegra smiled at her. “Take that off behind that screen, wash yourself off in the sink if you need to. You can wear a house coat until Kasumi gets back with a spare dress. We should have one or two your size.”  


Marinette had barely handed over her dress to Allegra, who all but vanished with it, when Kasumi had returned.  


“Here.” She said simply, handing over a garment bag and hanger. “Let us know if you need help. It might be a bit different to what you’re used to.”  


Marinette moved back behind the screen to change. It looked simple enough, no hoop skirts or large bustle and only two layers. She might even be able to manage it on her own.  


“Rossi is definitely a little witch.” Allegra’s voice came to her, only audible because she was listening so carefully.  


Kasumi made a sound of agreement. “Definitely. Although I find myself doubting our initial suspicions of the Agreste boy- he’s a doormat at best.”  


“The Master never was.” Allegra seemed like she was agreeing- but Marinette didn’t understand how the two statements were linked. “He was as vicious as either of his parents at protecting what he loved.”  


“I suppose time will tell.”  


“It always does.” Allegra agreed darkly.  


Marinette wished she could listen- but the conversation seemed at an end, and Kasumi did say to let them know if she needed help.  


“Excuse me?” She called. “I’m not sure I can manage the buttons up the back?”  


Once dressed, she was ushered off to the servant’s hall where her meal awaited. Just hers, although Kasumi and Allegra sat down at the table too.  


“We’ve nowhere else to be.” Kasumi shrugged, picking up a crochet hook and yarn. “And it can be miserable, eating alone at a big table.”  


The words made her think of Adrien- but only for a second, as Allegra eyed her thoughtfully.  


“Your hair was lovely earlier.” She said, looking at the pigtails Marinette had put her hair back in. “If you’d like, I could do a chignon for you? We could do a photoshoot.”  


Marinette considered it. She didn’t want to put them to any trouble, but it sounded fun. And she _had_ promised to send her parents pictures…  


“That would be wonderful.”  


Kasumi shook her head playfully. “We’re not going anywhere before you’ve had your dinner, and maybe your dessert. How do you feel about pecan cake?”  


Marinette smiled eagerly. “I’d love to try it!”  


X  


Dinner had been practically a repeat of lunch- Marinette had vanished partway through, and Lila had dragged Adrien off the second he was finished. On the plus side, at least Chloe and Sabrina weren’t part of the group. Chloe had flounced off to bed, complaining about apes stepping on her feet and needing a good soak.  


“Isn’t this cool?” Nino asked, gesturing around. “Like, a real haunted house!”  


Alya moved her phone like a weapon, determinedly recording everything she could. “If there’s any ghosts I’ll catch them in high res!” She vowed. Clearly she’d missed the rush of Akuma fights, ever since the inexplicable disappearance of both Hawkmoth and the city’s heroes- and the resulting fall of the Ladyblog’s popularity.  


“Oh Alya.” Lila laughed. “You’re so eager! But I’m afraid any place that uses ghosts as a gimmick, like this one does, is unlikely to have any _real_ ghosts at all!”  


Alya frowned, the hand holding the camera falling. “You really think so?”  


“Well…” Lila said in a considering tone. “There are always a few exceptions. But this place is so new to have ghosts- they really do prefer much older buildings, like we have in Europe. This place is an amazing antique, don’t get me wrong- but as far as haunted? I doubt it.”  


“Hey.” Nino put an arm around Alya’s shoulders. “Chin up. Even if we don’t see any ghosts, we can have some fun exploring the place!”  


“Of course we will!” Adrien grinned.  


They had hoped to explore the second floor, but since the tour the night before screens had been put in place as a barrier.  


“I wonder what they’re hiding?” Alya mused, camera held above the screen as she stretched her arm.  


Nino didn’t respond, he just looked besotted. It was one of his usual expressions around Alya, although admittedly Adrien hadn’t quite expected to see it when he was giving his girlfriend a boost to try see over the screen.  


Alya huffed slightly as Nino set her down, shaking out his arms.  


“Thanks babe.” She said, kissing him on the cheek. Lila cooed at them, tightening her stranglehold on Adrien’s arm. Adrien patted her hand absently, hoping she wouldn’t get any ideas. Alya and Nino were oblivious, already looking at the video Alya took.  


“Everything looks the same as the tour last night.” Alya frowned, replaying the footage. “The doors are all shut, the furniture is all in place, and the door to the greenhouse balcony is chained shut.”  


“Wait!” Nino exclaimed. “I thought I saw something! Go back a bit.”  


Alya did so, as Nino stared at the screen. Lila and Adrien leaned in despite themselves, and despite being unable to see the screen.  


“Stop!” Nino examined the screen again, before grinning triumphantly. “What’s that in the mirror? Can you zoom in?”  


“Not much on my phone.” Alya admitted, before doing what she could. “What did you…” Her voice trailed off.  


Adrien moved so he could see. In the mirror, there was the unmistakeable form of a woman, moonlit pale. She paused, turning towards them slightly- and then she moved beyond their sight.  


“Oh my word!” Alya squealed, the quiet shattering. “Nino, give me another boost!”  


“No way dude! What if she sees?”  


Alya had just opened her mouth to argue when there was a great slam, almost like a door being shut with great force. The four of them nearly jumped out of their skins, running without thought for the third floor.  


Most of the rooms on that floor were locked, and the Bride’s wing was completely blocked off. Alya ignored this, racing to reach the windows overlooking the entrance of the Culpa Mansion.  


“What are you looking for?” Nino asked, throwing himself beside her anyway.  


“I don’t know- anything?”  


Adrien was the one to see it first. “Look- above the library! What’s there?”  


“It wasn’t on the tour!” Alya whispered, camera fixed on the window. The lit window, of the closed off floor.  


“The map called them the Krypte rooms!” Nino added, just as cautiously as Alya.  


“I’m so scared!” Lila wailed, giving up on holding Adrien’s arm in favour of clutching his entire torso. Adrien barely spared her a thought, his mind too busy racing.  


What was going on in Krypte rooms?

X 

Marinette couldn’t resist the urge to admire her hair in the mirror as she passed, Kasumi and Allegra a few steps ahead of her. Between that and the dress- she looked different. Elegant, even. 

Part of her had been admiring the dress since she’d taken it out of the garment bag, and she continued to do so as she walked into the room the other women had chosen for their ‘photoshoot’. 

The main material was cream silk, with the overlay and the tight sleeves being beautifully patterned net lace that made up the high neck. It was mostly simple as far as structure went, with the barest hint of a bustle in the back to add a more traditional silhouette to the dress, a hint of leg of mutton sleeves at the shoulders, and a belt at the waist to give it shape.  


As she looked around the room, half lost in her thoughts, there was a sudden sound from the staircase that made her jump. 

Kasumi rolled her eyes, moving to shut the door. “I see your classmates are exploring.” She said, her voice dry as burnt toast. Marinette could only smile sheepishly. 

“Have a seat, we’ll take a few practice shots.” Allegra said, gesturing to a sofa that could have come out of any period drama. Or Museum. 

Marinette resisted the urge to smooth the dress as she sat as close to the edge of the chaise longue as she could manage. The entire room was even more decadent than the rest of the Mansion, with antiquities and ornaments jammed into nearly every nook and cranny. They shone, even in the electric lights. 

“Bit much, isn’t it?” Kasumi smirked at her, gesturing at a stuffed raven, arranged neatly on a perch as if it were resting. 

Marinette agreed- but found she didn’t want to say anything that would criticise the room. “It’s a lot to take to in.” She said finally. 

Allegra laughed. “It is! It was the fashion of the time, to have as many of your interesting and expensive items on display as possible, so people could admire them.” 

“But that’s not the case for this room, is it?” Marinette ventured a guess. 

“What makes you say that?” Kasumi asked. 

Marinette bit her lip, looking around for something to support her feeling. She hadn’t thought about it, just said it out loud. Her eyes fell on the evidence she needed. “This was Madame’s spirit room.” She realised, seeing the crystal ball. “She didn’t have many visitors outside of family.” 

The two residents of the mansion shared a pleased look. 

“You’re right.” Allegra said. “Madame Malaura moved into these rooms when she was in her early seventies. She found it comforting to be able to see her mementos and be reminded of the stories behind them.” 

“The crystal ball was actually a gift from her brother, Arthur. He bought it in a pawnbroker’s shop in New York on his first business trip with their father.” Kasumi nodded at it. “Perhaps we should pose you next to it?” She thought aloud, raising Marinette’s phone again. 

“Can a woman not of this century even use that camera?” Allegra said, staring at the object in Kasumi’s hands. 

“I’m sure we’re about to find out.” Kasumi sounded so assured, and the topic so ridiculous, Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. 

They ended up taking several photos of Marinette- one of her lying on the chaise longue like a portrait, one of her sat staring at the reflections in the crystal ball, and a few of her by other objects in the room. 

“How about by the window?” Allegra suggested. “You can stare out like the heroine of a gothic novel.” 

“Aren’t all these poses from a gothic novel?” Kasumi asked with a raised brow. 

Allegra look thoughtful as Marinette got into position. “I don’t actually know. Claude and Allen were the ones to love novels. I preferred reading poetry.” 

“Do you have a favourite?” Marinette asked, staring out the window. 

“I’ve had many! I seem incapable of staying with one.” Allegra confessed cheerfully. “Now, tilt your head up a bit, so your face is slightly more visible…” 

Marinette stared slightly upward, as if she were talking to someone taller than herself. The flash went off- and she saw eyes in the reflection of the window. 

_Green eyes_. 

She whipped around- and there was nothing. No one but Kasumi and Allegra, still holding the camera.  


“Can I see?” She requested, walking over with her hand outstretched.  


Kasumi handed her phone over easily, and Marinette flicked through them quickly. Nothing. 

She looked up and smiled at them. “Thank you so much for this- my parents will love them.” 

“Hopefully you will too.” Kasumi said, not quite solemn for all she kept a straight face. “Should we take some more? Or would you like to play a game?” 

Marinette probably should have made her excuses and left. She might not be Ladybug, but she didn’t need Tikki to know something strange was happening. 

But… she didn’t feel like anything _bad_ was happening. And the people in the mansion were being so nice… 

“What kind of game?” 

As she went to bed that night, Marinette couldn’t help but grin as she carefully placed the dress on the hanger Kasumi had handed her. She didn’t know what she had expected- but the original version of the Game of Life hadn’t made the list. It was more like a moral version of Snakes and Ladders than the Game of Life her old school had, but she’d had fun nonetheless. Probably due to the company, she hadn't had that kind of fun in _ages_. 

It had been a good way to spend the evening. Ready for bed, she picked up her phone and checked the pictures once more. 

Nothing. They were all good- her parents would love them, just as she had told Allegra and Kasumi. Was she jumping at shadows? 

She sighed, looking at the last photo they’d taken. She really did look like she’d stepped out of a historical novel, staring out into the night. Her reflection stared upwards too, perfectly clear in the darkness. 

The darkness, which seemed a bit _blacker_ in places. 

Marinette’s eyes narrowed, and she shifted her phone to get a different view of the screen. 

There was definitely a figure in the reflection. Taller than her, looking down at her. Not at her reflection- but straight into her eyes. 

What was going on in the Culpa Mansion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly saved the last Marinette section for the next chapter- but thought better of it, on account of I want Day 1 to be over with. Future days will probably be shorter? Or at least take fewer chapters?  
I don't believe me either, but that's the current hope.  
The gown described is real, as badly as I did it. I wanted to give her a ballgown, but that contradicted the scene of her dressing herself. It's a tea gown- they were one step up from wearing a 'wrapper'. The well-off Victorian woman's version of jeans and a hoodie to meet friends and lounge around the house.


	10. Gowns and Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had a good morning, but the afternoon tour brings up a few questions.

_The dress was beautiful unlike anything she’d seen. It had been Madame’s when she was young, when she had just married her Barty._

_She couldn’t help but linger over it as she checked for damage or dirt, her fingers gently tracing the lace on the bodice._

_“You should try it on.” A voice came, startling her to high heaven._

_She attempted to scold him for the fright, but he just kept staring at her, seriously._

_“You should try it on. Madame won’t mind.” He promised._

_She bit her lip, eyes falling to the dress without thought. “It…” would be inappropriate._

_“It’s a beautiful dress.” He said quietly, kneeling so he could look up into her downturned face. “It deserves to be worn.”_

_She couldn’t argue that. She stared again at the dress. “And you’re certain Madame won’t mind? It must have been a really special dress, for her to have kept it so long.”_

_He reached out, clasping her hand and turning it so they could examine the lavender fabric together. “It was the dress she wore at her first ball as Laura Gastley. The ball was to celebrate the opening of a new opera, they attended on my great grandparents’ behalf.”_

_He huffed a laugh as he remembered the next part of the story. “They had to leave early, one of the other guests was someone Barty had a feud of some sort with. Madame had faith Barty would win in a fight, but she couldn’t bear to be barred from the theatre.”_

_She laughed, able to picture Madame saying those exact words, waving a hand carelessly._

_“So, no precious, unbearably sentimental memories.” He said with a smile. “And you have no excuse. Go, try it on.”_

_She went to do so as he asked but hesitated in the doorway. Just as she turned back, he sighed. “Go! And you had better be wearing that dress when you come back!”_

_When she came back, he was staring out the window, his arms crossed. He might have appeared perfectly calm- if not for the finger tapping on his sleeve._

_“Well?” She asked._

_He turned eagerly- but froze. She couldn’t help but blush, staring down. The silk dress was finer than anything she’d ever worn, half a century old or not. The square neckline was offset by the flounces at the shoulders, and the cream lace on the empire bodice. The sleeves were gauzy, reaching beyond her wrists to brush her thumb. The inches of heavy detailing on the hem swayed as she took one final step into the room._

_He still hadn’t said a word, but she heard his footsteps as he walked toward her. When he stopped, close enough she could see his shoes, she raised her gaze to meet his._

_She’d never seen that look on his face before._

_He said her name as if it were new to him. “May I have this dance?” He held out a hand in expectation, his eyes fixed on her face._

_She didn’t know how to dance. This wasn’t her dress. This wasn’t what her life was like. She knew it, she knew she couldn’t have this, no matter how she felt. She should have refused._

_Instead, she slowly put one hand in his, letting him adjust it to the proper position, and raised the other to gently grasp his shoulder._

_“Follow me.” He said, not quite a command, almost a request- a plea._

_Always, her foolish heart replied. But that answer stayed safely tucked away where he couldn’t hear it._

_“Of course.”_

_And so he led, with a gentle hum to guide her steps._

X

Marinette practically floated through the morning. It felt like she hadn’t woken up at all, that the day was simply an extension of her dreams the night before. She’d danced with Nathaniel in their morning dance lesson, laughing at her own mistakes and finding she made fewer of them than she’d expected.

She’d been able to spend some time in the gardens, her sketches inspired as much by the night before as the scenery in front of her.

Not just the beautiful gown that Kasumi and Allegra had loaned her, but the Spirit room itself featured in her drawings. As for her dream the night before- she’d drawn out the dress from memory, in as much detail as she could.

And on every page, she found herself doodling those eyes. That gaze. She couldn’t capture it with her pencils, but she found herself trying. Over and over again, the same pair of eyes took shape on the pages.

She could never get them right. No matter what shade of green she used, the colour was wrong. In other sketches, without colour, she found the look in those eyes was wrong. Sometimes she found her the eyes she had drawn were too cold- a winter blizzard where it should be a cool lake.

At least her designs were coming on well.

All in all, it had been a very pleasant morning. And it was looking to be a pleasant afternoon as well, as the class gathered in the Banquet Hall once again.

“Good afternoon.” Allegra greeted, wearing a black dress. But not, Marinette noted, a servant’s uniform, a mourning dress. “Today I will be escorting you onto the Family Floor, to doors and rooms that are usually locked.”

“Isn’t that closed off?” Alya said, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Marinette looked at her in surprise, wondering what conclusion Alya had jumped to this time.

Allegra shook her head. “We have decided to restrict access to the more intimate areas of the House, just as we would have done for tours in times gone by. The screens will have been temporarily removed from the grand staircase. They shall be replaced during the evening meal.”

“Is that necessary?” Miss Bustier questioned, frowning.

“It is the wish of the Master of the Mansion.” Allegra explained. “This mansion was once a family home. Is it so odd that the private rooms of the family should remain so? You will not be permitted into the bedrooms at all, and the family rooms will be off limits unless you are granted permission by a resident of the Mansion.”

“The family has been gone for over a hundred years. Why can’t we see the bedrooms?” Lila looked innocent as she asked the question, like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

Allegra’s lips thinned. “Because the Master of the Mansion feels it would be disrespectful to his relatives, to permit strangers to wonder through.”

“Relatives?” Rose was the one to raise the question. “I thought the Culpa heir was an only child?”

“He was.” Allegra spoke firmly, leaving no room for doubt. “But his mother had cousins. This house had always been in the care of a member of the Krypte family, no matter what name the owner bore.”

Marinette considered this as a few of her classmates grumbled about this, as Lila had probably planned from the moment she opened her mouth.

Marinette doubted any of them had wanted to see the bedrooms prior to Lila speaking up, but now they knew they weren’t allowed… she hoped the doors were locked.

“But why let guests visit at all, if he doesn’t want people to look at their stuff?” Kim looked confused as he asked the question.

Chloe sneered at him from her seat. “For money, monkey brains.”

Kim bristled, only stopped from yelling at the mayor’s daughter by Allegra’s swift interruption.

“That was a consideration” Allegra acknowledged with a short nod. “However, it was the wish of the last Culpa that the mansion remained, as much as possible, the place where he and Bridgette had fallen in love. He believed that her soul might return to the premises, and he wished for her to find it as she left it.”

Allegra turned to lead them up the stairs, talking as she went. “The decision to allow guests to the Mansion was made sixteen years ago, by the current Master of this house, after the Mansion had stood empty but for it’s loyal servants for as long as anyone living in the area could remember.”

“Wicked.” Juleka breathed, looking around as they walked. “Are there any ghosts?”

Allegra stopped altogether in order to turn and smile at Juleka. “Do you not remember? I thought I told you when you first arrived in this place, of that most terrible night.”

Allegra took a tiny step forward, her voice low and almost quiet, for all that every one of them could hear her. “It is said that every soul in this house, when the Master found his love was lost, remains here still- bound here by guilt, and grief, and rage. No matter where they went in life- upon death, they returned here. Where they will remain, until such time they are freed.”

She turned around in a swirl of black crepe, continuing up the stairs as the class stood still as statues behind her.

Marinette was the first one to follow after Allegra.

Her feet slowed to a stop as she entered the Family floor. It had changed- while the furniture from the night before was still in its place, there was now several dresses on display in the hall.

“Do you like them?” Allegra asked, her voice so quiet that her classmates just coming up the stairs wouldn’t hear it.

“They’re beautiful.” Marinette responded, her eye fixed on one dress in particular. “Did they belong to different people?”

Allegra looked impressed. “Yes.” She raised her voice to include the rest of the class in their conversation. “All of the clothes on display belonged to a woman who lived in this Mansion, many of them were worn here too, with the exception of Madame Malaura’s earlier dresses. Please do not touch the fabrics, these are delicate materials. Admire with your eyes only. But for now, please follow me.”

The rest of her class began trailing after Allegra as she marched off, but Marinette walked toward the dress that had caught her eye. She stared at it for a long moment, oblivious to her classmates leaving her behind.

“Marinette?” Miss Bustier called.

Startled, Marinette walked quickly after her class.

Miss Bustier smiled at Allegra as Marinette was the last to enter the room. “Please forgive Marinette, she wants to be a fashion designer.”

Allegra smiled back widely, nodding. “I can hardly grudge an artist for being distracted by beauty.” She turned to Marinette, her smile becoming more natural. “The halls will be open from breakfast until dinner from now on. You’ll have as much time as you need to look at the gowns.”

Marinette nodded. “Thank you, Allegra.” She said, glancing back over her shoulder at the exhibit. At the dress she’d been transfixed by.

The dress she’d worn in her dream.

“Alright, allow me to welcome you all to the Family Wing. Here we stand in the young Master’s sitting room. This is where the young master and his bride spent many happy hours together, as the Master played piano and his future bride listened while playing embroidery.” Allegra introduced them to the room with a smile- and Marinette’s eyes found her attention brought back to the present day with a bump.

_That._ She thought in shock. _Was a lie_.

“The young Master moved into the Master’s suite after his year of mourning for his mother was over, but most of the furniture is as it was during his adolescence. There was only one notable alteration to the contents of this room- the portrait of Bridgette, just next to the door you came through, visible from the desk.” Allegra continued, gesturing.

The class turned in a wave to see the large portrait of a dark-haired woman, her hair up, sat on a chair as she gazed at the viewer. The dress she wore was a loose fitting white material, flowing from the high neck to her ankles, with some pink detailing at her neck and bust, and a matching belt to give it shape. The sleeves were the same pale pink, with the hint of leg of mutton shoulders turning into ruching that reached her wrists, with lace that reached past her knuckles.

Alya gasped when she saw it, grabbing onto Nino’s arm. “It’s her!” She hissed, in a voice that was probably meant to be quiet but carried over the room.

Lila joined the conversation, equally ‘quiet’. “You mean the ghost we saw last night was the Bride?”

The class clamoured to know more, but Marinette found herself just looking around in confusion. Hadn’t they listened to Allegra’s story? Or done any reading on the mansion? Sure, she was probably the only one who’d had an interest in the Culpa Mansion before the trip was arranged- but one of them must have looked it up, right?

_Unless Lila told them not to_, Marinette realised. She smiled apologetically at Allegra, who was staring at the class as if they were- well, incredibly rude guests. Which they probably were.

“Yeah! We totally caught the ghost of the bride on camera!” Nino beamed with pride, one arm around Alya’s shoulders as he said it.

Alya was too excited to hold herself back- not that she would have, in any case. “Yeah! She’s even wearing the same dress as the portrait!”

Holding up her phone, she showed them the paused video. Marinette had a good view for the second or so before her classmates crowded in to see, and she could see the small figure in mirror the corner of the screen. The mirror, which hung almost opposite the spirit room door in a corridor that lead to the Krypte rooms, almost clear on the other side of the building from where Alya would have been.

The corridor to the Spirit Room. Where she had been. In a white dress. With her hair up. She caught Allegra’s eye and barely supressed her giggles.

“Whoa! She totally looked at you!” Kim yelled.

Max examined it more closely. “It could be evidence of supernatural activity, but with the pixel size being so large it’s difficult to confirm whether or not it is the same dress.”

“The neck is similar, and the puffy shoulders.” Sabrina pointed out helpfully.

“And they’re both white.” Said Nathaniel, the artists eye comparing the two dresses.

“Oh!” Mylene’s hand flew to her mouth. “Was it her wedding dress?”

“No.” Allegra interrupted, causing the class to whip back around to face her. “The dress she is wearing in this portrait was known as a tea gown, it was very informal and unsuitable for a wedding." With a gesture to the painting, she returned to her topic. "This painting was done by Nathan Kupferberg, an artist whose apprenticeship was spent with his master as both were sponsored by Emilie Culpa. He was later sponsored by Bridgette, and after her death Nathan was driven to paint her over and over again. This is one such painting, of a quiet afternoon spent with her fiancé.”

Upon hearing that, Marinette looked at the painting again. This time, rather than looking at the woman, she looked at the background.

It was not the family parlour. There was the hint of a piano in the foreground, as if the artist was sat at the keys, but the window behind showed only clear skies- not the great forests behind the Mansion. The furniture wasn’t a match either, although it was quite similar.

Perhaps the artist had taken liberties with reality. Perhaps his memory was imperfect. There were a dozen explanations for why Bridgette had been painted in a room she didn’t recognise- but Marinette wasn’t sure she believed any of them.

“The way he painted her…” Juleka trailed off uncomfortably as Allegra’s eyes fell on her. “Was he in love with her?”

Lila gasped, scandalised. Allegra ignored it, answering Juleka with a glance at the portrait. “Nathan Kupferberg was known to have had a _tendre_ for Bridgette when they were younger, but nothing came of it. I believe this portrait of Bridgette was done as if from the young Master’s point of view.”

“If that dress was so informal, why would Kufperberg have painted her in it?” Chloe asked, in her usual snide manner.

“It was suitable for wearing around the house. And the Culpa Mansion was her home, regardless of what guests or servants or patronised artists were in the building.” Allegra said shortly. “In addition, Bridgette favoured a more casual fashion than was common in high society. She quite disliked tight laced corsets, sleeves that restricted movement, and bustles large enough to hide small children under.”

Laughter broke out at that information.

Allegra relaxed slightly, taking a deep breath as the group was distracted. “But you’ll hear more about that later. For now, may I see that video?”

Alya handed it over, eagerly watching Allegra’s face as she watched it.

“The image is unclear, but it appears to bear a resemblance to my cousin.” Allegra said, handing the phone back. “Which would be glad tidings indeed, to have the Master’s wish granted.”

Her voice had darkened, almost like in the gallery on their first night. Marinette kept her eyes fixed on Allegra, barely noticing Alya flinch.

“Afterall, it is said that not only the traitors who aided the witch are bound to this house, but that every soul present that frightful night still walks these halls.”

“Every soul, save two. One who is said to be hunted by the Master even to this day.”

Allegra looked back at the portrait of Bridgette. “The other… he awaits her return.”

No one spoke into the silence. No one even moved.

“If this is true, if she has truly returned to this place…” Dark blue eyes flicked to Marinette and away again as Allegra continued. “Then perhaps the souls said to haunt this mansion might find peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was later than I'd planned. Hope you're all okay out there!  
If you want to see the dresses I've been failing at describing, the link to the pinterest board is https://pin.it/2QbycoZ. It's mostly a collection of ideas I've been browsing when I'm stuck, or collecting when I don't feel like writing, but I've now included a section for clothes actually mentioned in the fic.


	11. Ghost Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the class go ghost Hunting- others aren't invited.

The tour had carried on after that, and then they had gone for dinner. Marinette had followed along, listening and acting as usual- but Allegra’s voice kept echoing through her head.

_He awaits her return._

Part of her was saying it was just part of the show, like the first night. All the staff of the Mansion had names belonging to the long-ago tragedy, the infamy of which had made the Mansion a morbid tourist destination for decades longer than it had been open to the public.

The rest of her wasn’t so sure.

The thought of him- waiting for his fiancée, the woman he had wanted to build a life with, as years turned to decades turned into a century, waiting in a house that they had intended to grow old in together, now nothing but a monument to that lost love-it was unbearable. How long would he wait, surrounded by the ghosts of their hopes and dreams? How had he not gone mad, angry and hurting and lost?

If it was true, it was a terrible fate. Not just for those who had betrayed the Brigette and her fiancé, but for the man she had intended to marry.

And yet- Marinette wished she could have a love like that for herself. Marinette loved Adrien- she did. But there were times when it just didn’t feel worth it, or like something she wanted. Their relationship was more of a trial than her crush had been.

Maybe- maybe here, in this place she’d wanted to see for what felt like a lifetime, maybe things could change.

Decision made, she moved to tap Adrien on the shoulder as their group left the dining hall. He looked away briefly from his conversation with Nino, the same perfect smile as his photoshoots pasted on his face.

She pretended not to notice, barely noticing the sting. “Do you think you have a moment free to talk?”

The Model Smile became apologetic. “Sorry Marinette, we’re going to go look for the ghost. Maybe later?”

"I’m so excited!” Lila appeared as if summoned. “I haven’t been on a ghost hunt since Amy Bruni invited me on the Opera Populaire investigation!”

Marinette ignored her, eyes on Adrien. “Will you have time to talk after?”

Adrien didn’t even have time to inhale before Alya intervened. “Jeez Marinette, clingy much? You can talk to lover boy tomorrow.” She said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed one of Adrien’s arms in order to help Lila steer him up the stairs- away from Marinette.

Adrien’s face was a picture of apology, a wry twist to his lips as he looked over his shoulder at her. Marinette could practically see the thoughts written across his face- ‘_Sorry, you know what they’re like. Later?’_

When they’d first started dating, she’d found it comforting, because at least he didn’t want to be pulled away, but as time went on it hurt because he always let them. Their plans, her wishes- there was always ‘later’.

She was _sick_ of later.

Marinette took a moment to try and blink away the blurriness in her vision.

And then she turned from the staircase and walked away.

X

Alya was super psyched for this ghost hunt- as were the rest of the group. Even Adrien perked up once they’d left Marinette in the hallway.

Which, she felt bad about. They could have invited her along- but _that_ would have meant that either Marinette would kick up a fuss and insist on staying with Adrien, or she’d pull the poor tragic Martyr face when he partnered with someone else. It just wasn’t fun to deal with.

“Alright, let’s go over the plan.” Lila announced, eyes gleaming as she clung to Adrien’s arm. They had stopped on the landing outside the Family floor, upon realising the screens from last night hadn’t been fully replaced yet.

Alya smiled and nodded at the Italian girl. “We’re going to start from this floor and move up- if there’s any ghosts, they’ll be more likely to haunt the family floor. Some of it is blocked off, but we can still explore most of the third floor except for the locked rooms.”

Lila shuddered. “It’s really creepy up there, all those portraits.”

“You’ve already been?” Kim asked, looking impressed.

Lila nodded. “This morning, I went to see if Marinette and Adrien were awake. When I saw the third floor open, I decided to take a look for myself.”

Alya shook her head in confusion. “Why were you looking for Marinette on our floor? She hasn’t got a room there.”

“Oh?” Lila’s free hand covered her mouth in surprise. “That’s strange. There’s only five of us in the basement, including Miss Bustier.”

"That’s not important right now.” Adrien said. “The portraits on the third floor, who are they of?”

“I’m not sure. But there may have been a few of the Bride, I didn’t look at all of them.” Lila explained. “The hall is set up like a labyrinth, with lots of screens. I wanted to save my energy for dancing.” She squeezed Adrien’s arm affectionately, in gratitude to her dance partner.

Adrien didn’t even look at her. “We should go to the other side of the screens. See if there’s anything there?”

“Sounds reasonable.” Max broke in. “But I think it would be more logical for us to sort ourselves into groups- if there are such things as ghosts, anecdotal evidence suggests they dislike appearing to crowds.”

“How about pairs?” Lila suggested.

Alix wrinkled her nose. “We’ve got an odd number. Let’s just split into two groups, otherwise we’ll probably end up spooking each other by accident.”

Juleka nodded in agreement, and Rose spoke up to agree. “We’ll take the third floor. We’ll stay in contact, just in case one of us sees something.”

"So one person on communications, in addition to the person with a camera recording.” Nino said decidedly.

"Or people.” Alya frowned at her boyfriend.

Nino hefted up his bag, revealing what was inside. “Or people. But I’m betting that my camera will catch more than your phone.”

“Is that your camera from the movie?” Rose asked, peering at it.

“Yeah. Nightmare getting it packed, but I managed.” Nino grinned.

"Awesome dude!” Kim cheered. “Man, I wish you were in our group. You’d get so much cool footage!”

"Of what?” Alix snorted. “You planning to challenge the ghost?”

Nino, who looked like his life or at least Kim’s previous challenges had flashed before his eyes, jumped forward. “So, Max will be your communication dude, and Alya will be ours. We’ll take turns and check in every ten minutes or so.”

And without much more discussion, the two groups split up.

“Lets head to the area above where the ghost was last night.” Adrien suggested quietly. “Maybe there’s something there.”

It was as good a place to start as any, so they headed left rather than further into the hall. There wasn’t much there- the doors to the mysterious Krypte rooms were locked. There was nothing…

Alya's thoughts trailed off as Adrien shrugged Lila off, stepping forward with a frown. “The dimensions are wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Nino asked, camera swinging to see Adrien’s face.

The model turned to him to explain. “From the outside, there should be four windows on this side of the hall. I count two. And the building juts out for two of those windows- the hall here is completely straight.”

“A secret room!” Alya gasped. “I wonder what we’ll find in there!”

She turned to the area Adrien had been looking at, looking a bit like she was ready to tear down the stone herself to get to what was behind it. “Lila, hold my camera!”

Lila did so, keeping it steady on the joint team of Alya and Adrien as they searched for anything out of place, Alya occasionally pushing at the wall and cursing lowly.

“You know, it might not be that hidden.” Lila suggested. “When I was in England, I was invited…”

She trailed off as Adrien made a triumphant noise, pulling lightly on the edge of the wainscoting.

It opened neatly, revealing it was a door rather than mere panelling.

“No noise.” Alya noted. “It must still be in use. Maybe it wasn’t a ghost last night.” She took her camera back from Lila, eager to investigate herself.

Adrien peered into the staircase. “Have a look at the dust before you decide.” He said wryly.

The other three ghost hunters did so- and Adrien was right. Not only the banisters, but the stone steps themselves were coated in a thick undisturbed layer of dust, both the staircase going up and the staircase going down.

“Where does it lead?” Nino said for the benefit of the footage, his ‘director voice’ in use.

Adrien was the one to answer. “I don’t know about the one going up- but the only place in this wing on the first floor is the library.”

Alya slipped through the doorway, her camera outstretched. “Ladies first!” She quipped, walking down the stairs.

“Alya!” Her friends cried out. She could hear them following her after a moment’s hesitation, but she continued dauntlessly down the narrow staircase, one hand on the wooden bannister. She barely hesitated, even when she came to a turning point.

Her camera barely lit more than the steps immediately in front of her, but the darkness of the hidden stairwell meant she could see the light spilling through the crack at the bottom of what might be another door.

She froze, listening intently. It was faint, but…

“Alya,” Nino began, fond exasperation in his voice. She hushed him, still listening.

The others took the hint, and the four of them caught in that tiny stairwell were silent. The faint sound of someone sobbing like their heart was broken drifted through the door. They shared a look as best as they could in the darkness, and Alya reached out to try find a way to open the door.

Her silent caution was for naught- her phone loudly announced a video call, making her jump. Behind her, Nino just muffled a shriek as his camera nearly slipped from his grasp.

The sound of crying cut off abruptly.

With a muffled curse, Alya ignored the call to bang on the door, desperately trying to open it. She succeeded- but as they spilled out into the light, the library was empty.

Alya answered the call. Max only raised an eyebrow at her growled greeting.

“Are you alright Alya?” He asked.

Alya shrugged. “I think my phone scared off the ghost.”

“You didn’t have it on mute?” Max said incredulously. “It’s your turn to check in next time. I’ll leave you to it.”

“The door is shut.” Adrien noted, moving to the edge of the library balcony. “If there was anyone in here, they’re still here. Those doors are too heavy to close quickly or quietly.”

Lila grabbed his hand. “We should stick together. We’ll split into twos, so we can search more quickly.”

“Makes sense.” Nino agreed. “But I think we should split so we have one camera with each of us.”

Lila held up her phone with a strained smile. “I’d rather stay with Adrien. No offence, but he’s got a hand free.” She swallowed. “And I’m kind of freaking out.”

Alya patted Lila’s shoulder gently. “Alright. Don’t forget to check the other balcony areas, or the rooms underneath those.”

The two teams searched thoroughly- and found no trace of anyone else in the library.

\---

When Max hung up on Alya, Alix shook her head.  
“Well, sounds like they’re having more luck than we are.”

“I don’t know.” Juleka said. “These portraits are pretty rad.”

Kim put his hands on his hips and loomed slightly- he thought it made him look cool. “Huh, I didn’t know you liked this stuff.”

Rose beamed at him. “Juleka likes all sorts of things! And I think the portraits are pretty too.”

Alic hid a smile. The portraits- well, they were portraits. But they were clearly all painted within the Culpa Mansion, or at least set there, rather than using scenic props and staging.

It was clear that Nathan Kupferberg had been driven to paint more than just the doomed bride- she hadn’t seen a single portrait labelled with the name of Krypte, Culpa or Cheng. Instead, each of the portraits was of someone local to the area.

Chloris Bourgeois had the most visibly wealthy portrait, with a dress ostentatious enough it could have been worn at any royal court or on the stage at an opera.

There were Alice Kubde and Sabina Rainsdown, daughters of the local reverend and Sheriff respectively, in evening wear that Alix could guess was nice enough but not the height of fashion for the time.

The portraits of Julka Coufray and Rosa Laluer, both the daughters of local well off but not exceptionally wealthy or well-connected families, were really interesting. Their separate portraits mirrored each other almost exactly, as if they had posed together but had been painted separately.

Most of the rest were of people who had worked for the Culpa family- maids, footmen, clerks, even a musician. Some wore their uniforms- not all of them black, but a rainbow of shades. A few were in evening wear, like the lady’s maid Alma Ceyar and the musician Nico Lafitte.

Alix was pretty impressed with the dead artist’s talent- according to the labels beneath each portrait, he’d painted each of these based on how each of them had appeared the night of the doomed ball.

She was also a bit freaked out by his inspiration- each of the portraits, including Nathan Kupferberg’s own, listed not only the subject, but how they had each aided the Bride’s murder.

Nathan Kupferberg's own portrait included the brooch he’d accepted as a thank you, as Myrene Harper’s included a necklace.

Max coughed gently to catch their attention. “We’ve spent a great deal of time looking around the screens. Perhaps we should see if any of the rooms are open?”

“Good idea Max!” Kim cheered, racing ahead.

Alix might not have her skates, but like hell she was letting him get there first. She raced after him.

For a moment, they forgot all about ghost hunting- and then Kim brushed against a stand as he ran past.

The vase on it wobbled- Alix’s ears were ringing with what her father would say about His Child being involved with the destruction of Nineteenth Century Porcelain- she leaped, barely managing to catch the rim of the vase.

With a gentle exhale, one she heard repeated by her friends behind her, she placed it carefully back on the stand.

She had barely let go when a knock echoed through the near silent hall.

Juleka raised the camera, looking around intently for the source of the noise now that disaster had been averted.  
It came again. Too close to be most of the doors.

Slowly, Juleka reached for the doorknob of the one door it could be, trying to turn it. She shook her head. “Locked.” She whispered.

They all jumped as the knocking came again- increasing in speed and force until it sounded like someone was pounding on the door with their bare firsts.

“_Let me out_!” A female voice screamed at them, barely recognisable as human. “_Let me out, let me out_!”

As one, they bolted. They ignored the pounding on the door and the crashing sound behind them, they just ran- back through the corridor they had just come down, back through corridor of screens that held the portraits- back to the entryway to the Grand Staircase, where they collapsed on the nearest seating and tried to get their breath back.

Alix would never admit she’d screamed when part of the wall had opened.

"Hey guys!” Alya greeted, ghostly pale with dust. “You’ll never guess what we found!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you go to your document on June second and it asks you if you'd like to go to where you left off on April 25th, which is coincidentally when this chapter was finished?  
I have no excuse, save that I've been devouring Untamed fanfiction since slipping into that fandom. But hopefully I'll be able to keep to better habits for a while.


	12. Ghost Hunters Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ghost hunters continue their quest for footage of the supernatural.... meanwhile, Marinette makes a new friend.

Unable to keep the tears from spilling over, Marinette had retreated to a small reading alcove to let herself weep- for what would hopefully be the last time.  


She was just winding down from a truly spectacular crying session when she heard a phone go off. Instinctively, she flew from her seat and pressed herself into the wall, staring at the mirror that reflected the greater library.  


After a moment of loud noise, part of the wainscoting on the second floor of the library opened to reveal some very dusty classmates. They looked around as if searching for something, then Alya gave up and answered her phone.  


Marinette couldn’t hear the person on the other side, but she heard Alya’s part of the conversation.  


“I think my phone scared off the ghost.” Alya said, visibly disgruntled. Marinette frowned in confusion. What ghost?  


Adrien moved further away from the wall as he spoke. “The door is shut. If there was anyone in here, they’re still here. Those doors are too heavy to close quickly or quietly.”  


It dawned on her- and she was so horrified she barely noticed Lila quickly attach herself to Adrien. ‘_Oh no_. If they heard me…’ She looked around frantically, hoping to find an exit as she moved further into the alcove. ‘I can’t let them find me. _I can’t_.’  


The sound of the group taking the staircase down to the main library inspired her to search more frantically. She’d drop dead from sheer _mortification_ if they realized she’d been crying. Lila would find a way to make it about her, Nino would be uncomfortable, Alya would be irritated it hadn’t been a ghost…  


She didn’t have time to think on Adrien’s reaction. She’d found an ornamental candle sconce, shaped almost like an arm growing out of the wall. Twisting it revealed a door, as one of the bookcases drifted away from the wall.  


She slipped through and carefully pulled it closed after her, tension leaving her shoulders as she heard a quiet ‘click’ as the mechanisms slipped back into place, leaving her alone in the darkness.  


Where no one knew where she was.  


She breathed carefully, not wanting to disturb anymore dust than she already had. As far as ideas went- it wasn’t quite on the level of jumping into a T-Rex’s mouth. But it was definitely up there.  


Reaching out, she found a banister- a dusty one, by the feel, but a banister. Carefully, slowly, she turned and walked up the stairs in pitch blackness.  


On instinct, she reached out and felt the panelling on the wall, until she found one that felt a bit different. And pushed.  


Just like when she’d twisted the candle sconce, an opening appeared- this one to a lit room.  


She entered, gently closing the door behind her once more.  


“Well.” A voice observed coolly. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting visitors tonight.”  


Marinette spun around to see the room. Lit largely by candles, there were instruments of all kinds- including a piano, just off the centre of the room. Sat at the piano, was possibly the most handsome man she’d seen.  


He could have stepped out of a portrait, pale skin and pale golden hair in stark relief to his clothing- black shirt and waistcoat tailored to his slim figure. The silver chain of a pocket watch hung from his chest pocket, which had the folded edges of a handkerchief visible.  


His eyes glowed green in the candlelight. “Hello.” He said, standing from the piano bench. “And you are…?”  


“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  


“Marinette.” He said it thoughtfully, drawing it out as he drew closer to her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Marinette. I am the Master of this house- you may call me Felix.” He extended an arm to her. “If you don’t mind my saying so, you look like you could use a change of clothes. Would you permit me to escort you to a storage room? We have some dresses that might fit.”  


“Oh.” Marinette glanced at her hand- grey and grainy from dust. Despite the care she’d taken, her clothes weren’t in much better shape, although at least her hair seemed to have escaped the worst of it. “I couldn’t possibly impose again, I’ll just head back to my room. Thank you…”  


Felix cut her off sharply. “Miss Marinette. It is my duty as a gentleman to aid a lady in distress- please, permit me?”  


His words reminded Marinette of the tear streaks drying on her face. Blushing, she accepted his arm. He squeezed gently, reassuringly.  


“It’s no imposition at all. If you want, I could take you to your room. But I really think, if you don’t want to end the day on a bad note, then you should let me entertain you this evening.”  


Marinette could have cried again. “I’d like that very much Master Felix.”  


He smiled. “Felix, please.”  


“Only if you call me Marinette.”  


“You drive a hard bargain, but I accept.” He pulled her to the other side of the room. “There’s another exit this way, we’ll take a shortcut.”

X 

Lila gathered her dusty clothes in a small bundle. “Thanks again for letting me clean up in your room Alya- the secret passage was really cool, but I don’t think I could have waited another moment to get the dust off.”  


Alya waved off her praises. “It’s fine- with your asthma, better safe than sorry. I’ll take my shower now- see you tomorrow morning? We’re going over our footage before breakfast.”  


“I’ll be there bright and early!” Lila promised, carefully closing the door behind her. Straightening up, she walked to the nearest door- pressing an ear against it, she could hear nothing. Trying the handle didn’t work either.  


So- either empty, or there was no one in.  


A few minutes work proved worthless- all the rooms were either occupied or locked, except for Chloe’s. It would be impossible to find out if Marinette was in one of them!  


Tossing her hair, she turned to walk to the stairs. If she couldn’t find Marinette’s hidey hole, she could at least go to her own room. The day had been odd, and stressful. From Chloe attaching herself to Adrien like the leech she was, to the stupid ghost hunt and the even stupider secret passageways! Typical Alya, running after ‘the scoop’ without another thought in her head. It was going to take at least one more shower to get the rest of the dust out of her hair, she’d had to be quick in order to leave hot water for Alya. Not that the reporter deserved it, since it was her fault Lila was in such a state.  


Still- at least she’d managed to secure Adrien as her dancing partner. Poor Marinette was stuck with the teacher’s assistant- determinedly not looking at her ‘boyfriend’ as he danced with her rival. Not that Marinette would be her rival for long….  


Slightly happier, she turned a corner and immediately jumped back, hiding from Chloe storming up the stairs.  


“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe snarled to herself. “What’s the point of having a staircase with that many locked doors! And why is there no room service?” Taking a sip of her drink, she shuddered dramatically. “My cocoa is already cold, and I’m not even in my room! This service is appalling, and if this was the Le Grand Paris, they’d all be fired!”  


Lila ducked behind a table as the blonde stormed passed, almost slamming her mug down as she did. The blonde kept ranting to herself, completely missing the other girl’s presence.  


“And the security! What’s the point of saying they’ll block off the floor if they don’t actually do it?”  


She waited for Chloe’s door to slam before she stood from her crouch, eyeing the mug speculatively.  


It was over half full.  


Lila smiled. ‘Well. I guess tonight wasn’t a total loss after all.’

X 

“It sucks that the secret passages are so dusty.” Kim complained as they walked.  


“Yeah.” Juleka agreed. “It would’ve pretty cool to go exploring.”  


Max frowned at them. “I’m not certain what you mean. Alya and the others already told us where those stairs led, we could manage to reach the same places if you so wished, with significantly less mess.”  


Alix grinned at Max. “It’s the sense of the unknown- even if it isn’t actually, y’know, unknown. People like mysteries- even solved ones.”  


Kim nodded; his arm thrown over Max’s shoulders. “And Secret Passages are just Cool.”  


Rose trailed behind them as they walked, making sure to get video of the area they were leaving behind. “I wish they’d been able to continue, but I guess that would be unfair to Lila.”  


“I suppose that their presumed encounter with the supernatural has rattled them.” Max mused.  


Alix snorted- for Max, that was some serious shade. “Like ours didn’t?” She said, teasingly.  


“Ours wasn’t presumed.” Max shot back, adjusting his glasses.  


“Yeah. That was definitely not _natural_.” Juleka agreed. “Like a banshee out of hell or something. Human voices just don’t do that.”  


No one really had any argument against that. “Even with needing to clean up, I was hoping they’d carry on.” Rose continued with what she had said earlier. “I mean, only Lila really needed to go to bed, right?”  


“Adrien looked pretty pale. Maybe he’s jet lagged. Dude slept pretty much the entire flight.” Kim suggested.  


Rose frowned in worry. “Then what about Nino and Alya?”  


Alix rolled her eyes. “It’s Alya. She’s going to be editing the footage they took to show us tomorrow. Nino’s probably going to help her- or they’ll end up playing Super Penguino until curfew.”  


Her friends laughed- Juleka almost guiltily glancing to the side, out of the window that peered down into the hall below.  


She froze instantly. “Whoa.” She breathed. “Is that…?”  


Instantly her friends all found a place around one of the windows in the corridor that peered down into the dark banquet hall below.  


Juleka pressed her face close to the window, blocking the light’s glare on the window with her hands.  


There was a shape moving across the hall, at a slow but steady pace. It was too dark to tell details, but it looked like a person.  


No, Juleka realised, as the figure neatly twisted to the side. It was two people- one invisible to them. The figure seemed small, cloaked in white. Her arm was held in a crooked position, as if the unseen figure beside her had locked its elbow with hers.  


They watched with bated breath as the figure continued moving through the hall, slowly approaching the open doorway.  


Then it was gone.  


“Let’s go!” Kim cried, leaping from his spot down the hall. Alix was barely a second behind them, the two of them bolting for the main stairway. Panting, the less athletic members of the group followed.  


They had almost made it to the stairway when a tortured shriek echoed through the halls. Kim yelped, covering his ears. Alix followed suit with a scowl. Juleka grimaced, falling back to get further away from… whatever was making that _noise_.  


“What is that?” Rose’s voice was shaky, like she was scared. Juleka hadn't heard that tone since the akuma attacks had stopped.  


Alix was the one to answer. “I think I know what it is.” She shared a look with Kim.  


“It didn’t sound that bad last time.” Kim said, his face screwed up and his hands still clasped over his ears as the shrieking continued.  


Rose waited until it had stopped before she asked again. “Seriously you guys, what was it?”  


Kim's face lit up. “Let’s go see.” He ignored their looks of befuddlement, already moving. “I mean, that ghost is long gone by now. We may as well.”  


The five of them had been quite close to the main stairwell as it was, so in moments they were leaning over the banisters to peer down at the main floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late! But not as late as last time. Really struggled with this one, tbh. Still not completely happy with it, but I'm happy enough I probably won't come back to it tomorrow to edit it more.  
I wasn't sure of the order of these scenes- the Lila one was last, then middle, then where it is now.  
I leave you on a cliffhanger- but good news, the next chapter is pretty much ready to go, so should be up by Monday at the latest.


	13. Ghost Hunters Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One team down, but the other team are still searching the Mansion for signs of supernatural activity.

Lila’s heart was pounding as she ran towards the elevator, ignoring the ‘Servants Only’ sign on the door as she swung it open. It closed behind her with a slight squeal- clearly it wasn’t taken care of properly. She shook her head- she agreed with Bourgeois about this place. It was a dump.

Lila barely glanced at the numbers before selecting the ground floor. At first nothing happened, so she pressed the button with more force. And again. Just as she was considering leaving, there was a small, continuous creaking noise. Looking around, she saw the sound was from a door bolt falling into place. She brushed it off as a safety feature, shifting her feet as she waited.

Then the lift dropped.

It didn’t fall far- not even reaching the third-floor balcony- but that was little comfort to the girl inside, who was sent sprawling across the floor. At first it seemed everything was fine- but then the noise began. The screeching of the grinding metal surrounded Lila, deafening her as it echoed within the metal cage. She tried to curl up to cover her ears more, but every time she had managed to muffle the sound with her hands, the lift dropped again and she had to catch her balance.

By the time the door slid open, her ears were ringing and her hands ached from trying to brace herself. That didn’t stop her from staggering to her feet as fast as she could, hoping to leave the situation with a bit of dignity.

Her hopes were dashed when a voice came from the direction of the door.

“I believe Miss Rossi, that you were informed the elevator was out of use?”

Lila almost fell over as she turned to face the man who spoke- only to find two servants of the house, the dance teacher and the greeter, frowning at her.

She tried to smile at them but given the way she was shaking it probably came out more sickly than charming.

Whatever- she could work with this.

X

On the second-floor balcony, the five would be ghost hunters listened carefully.

“You were informed upon arrival, the day before yesterday, that the elevator was not for guests, yes?” Claude said rhetorically. “I distinctly remember that being the reason you were placed in the basement, rather than in the attic.”

“Oh, but I was so tired…” Lila’s voice drifted up. “And with my arthritis…”

“That isn’t an excuse.” Claude’s voice was ice. “You were told the elevator was not fit for use. You used it anyway- despite the clearly labelled sign telling you not to.”

“I was just so exhausted, running around with my friends this evening…”

“You’re saying you don’t know your own limits?” The other man- Max thought his name was Allen- was equally displeased with Lila.

“These things are unpredictable, and I…”

Allen cut her off neatly. “I think, as Miss Rossi is so uncertain of her limits, we should take more care in observing them.” He faced Claude- not even glancing at Lila. “Perhaps then she will be able to observe the rules we have laid down for her.”

“Perhaps.” Claude eyed Lila like a stain on the floor. “I feel she should be disallowed from going above the second floor without a member of staff present.”

“That seems fair.” Allen said. “I believe she should sit out of dance lessons.”

“But that’s not fair!” Lila burst out.

Allen turned to look at her, his face a mask of confusion. “No? But it makes the most sense. If we don’t tire you out in the morning, surely you’ll be able to monitor your physical condition more easily.”

“But I’m Adrien’s partner!” Lila argued.

Claude waved a hand. “Irrelevant. We are discussing you, not Mister Agreste.”

“We should discuss this with Miss Bustier.” Allen said decisively. “So she will know to observe Miss Rossi more closely, and further incidents can be prevented.”

Claude’s voice, when he replied, was decidedly dubious. “If you are certain Mr Goore.”

“Wait!” Lila protested. “I thought I saw Marinette on the second floor. Shouldn’t that be blocked off?”

The two looked at each other for a moment. “I am uncertain what you thought you saw.” Allen said slowly, as if speaking to a child. “But the second floor _is_ blocked off.”

Claude looked to the second-floor balcony. “Can you check for us, Mr Kim?” He called up.

Kim nearly jumped out of his skin at being addressed- how had Claude even known he was there? “Uh…” He said, head twisting to look at the second floor. He froze when he saw the entryway to the second floor- the one they had come through themselves less than five minutes ago.

The one that now had heavy metal screens blocking the entrance.

“It’s blocked...” Kim’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

The two servants looked at each other for a moment, before calling up to them again. “Mr Kim?”

“It’s blocked!” Kim shouted down to the three below, his eyes wide. Kim’s legs were shaking. Max saw this and tugged gently on Kim’s hoodie, pulling him to sit down against the banister.

“Thank you, Mister Kim!” Claude called up.

“What?” Lila demanded in shock. “No, it couldn’t be.”

Her voice trailed off as the servants lead her away.

“How on earth….” Rose whispered, camera on the screens. The very solid, heavy looking screens.

“Wicked.” Juleka breathed.

X

Marinette stepped out of the storage room, swishing the fabric of the loaned dress- this one was simpler than the one she’d borrowed before, a two piece of ivory silk faille with satin and lace embellishments at the neck, and at the end of the mid length sleeves. Felix smiled as she met his eyes, standing from his chair, which she was pretty certain hadn’t been there when she went to change, and bowed to her neatly.

Giggling, she returned her best curtsey.

“Not that low.” He corrected with a smile and reached out for her arms.

Marinette’s skin tingled where he placed his hands on her thin sleeves, gently guiding her to the correct position.

She hoped she wasn’t blushing as she rose, but the heat on her cheeks said otherwise. Felix kindly ignored it, offering an arm to escort her.

She took it, glad for the opportunity to move to his side and hide her blush. “So, where are we going?”

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to see?” Felix asked, even as he guided towards the stairs.

Marinette considered it for a moment and shook her head. “I think I’d like for you to choose. As the Master of this house, you must have a place you’re thinking of.”

“Several.” He faced forwards, but his eyes constantly slid towards her as they walked across the hall. “I believe Kasumi and Allegra showed you Madame Malaura’s rooms last night?”

Marinette started, guiltily. “I hope they’re not in trouble. I was having a really bad day, they just wanted to cheer me up.”

“And did they?” They paused so he could look down into her eyes.

Marinette didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“Then there’s no trouble.” Felix assured her. “Come, this way.” He tugged lightly on her arm, still in his grasp, and stepped backwards towards a doorway. Marinette followed easily.

She gasped as they passed through. “This is…”

“The Winter Garden.” Felix finished, releasing her arm in order to turn and see her expression.

She had briefly peeked into the garden earlier, but hadn’t actually gone in. The air was thick with fragrance, most prominently the taste of green filling her lungs with every breath. From her vantage at the door the greenhouse seemed like its own world, almost carelessly arranged to give a sense of intimacy. She could see a cast iron bench, and the barest edge of a sculpture, hidden from her view by the plum tree in the centre of the garden.

“This is amazing.” She breathed out, hands itching for her sketchbook.

Felix frowned as a distant shriek of abused machinery echoed through the door they’d just exited. With a grimace he shut the door with a careless swing of his hand. “Sounds like someone tried to use the elevator.” He explained. “Which I’m sure they’re regretting dearly. Claude and Allen will take care of it.”

“Oh?” Marinette raised a brow. “Is it their turn to look after guests tonight?”

“It’s my turn to take care of our guest of honour.” Felix bowed again, and Marinette couldn’t help the blush that overtook her at the flattery. “But we’re all on duty regarding the other visitors. It’s Claude and Allen who warned against using the elevator, so they’ll want to be there to rub our rudest guest’s nose in it.”

He reached out a hand again. “I must say, I much prefer my company tonight.”

Marinette took his hand, and he began to lead her around the garden. It was even more beautiful than it had first appeared, but there was no sign of the sculpture she’d thought she’d seen beyond the plum tree.

“Here.” Felix guided her to one of the benches, so neatly tucked away amongst the leaves, and just off the natural path. If he hadn’t pulled her in the right direction, she would have missed it altogether. “If you sit here- you can’t be seen from any of the entrances to the greenhouse. Not even the second-floor balcony.” He gestured vaguely in that direction.

“So it’s a hiding place?” Marinette smiled.

Felix looked at her, his head tilted. “It could be. It has been kept quiet, because the way this greenhouse was designed allows you to hear everything going on around you while you’re sat here. Arthur Krypte used to sit here with the doors open and eavesdrop on the servants- or his sister and his wife, if they were having tea on the balcony.”

“Didn’t he trust her?” Said Marinette, a frown creasing her forehead.

Felix waved that off. “Oh, of course he did. He wouldn’t have married her if he hadn’t trusted her. He just liked listening to the two of them talking. Supposedly it meant he could get them better gifts. Before they were married though, he was just shy.” Marinette nodded- that kind of made sense, with what she’d seen of the mansion so far. There were several nooks and crannies to hide in, without ever stooping to actually hiding, even without the secret passages she’d seen.

Felix leaned back onto the cushions as he delivered the punchline. “Madame Malaura and Mirjami knew all about it of course, he wasn’t exactly subtle.” He paused to let her laugh. “Apparently Mirjami thought it was sweet of him to have cinnamon rolls served for breakfast every day for a week, just because she mentioned wanting one. Madame Malaura found it useful for teasing him. When she was trying to get them courting, she would try and have Mirjami compliment Arthur as often as she could without being too obvious, hoping Arthur was here to hear it.”

Marinette leaned into the cushion sideways, holding her slippers off the bench. “That sounds really sweet actually. Did Madame’s plan work?”

Felix flashed a smile at her. “Perhaps. They did end up marrying in the end.”

It was an enjoyable evening, and she was almost reluctant to part with Felix when he escorted her up to her room, taking the spiral staircase and cutting through the dress exhibition.

“Good night Miss Marinette.” Felix spoke softly. “I hope your time with us includes more good days than bad.”

Marinette shrugged. “I hope so too.” Averting her gaze, she gathered her courage. Even if they were actors, inspired by the long-ago tragedy of Culpa Manor, they had been kind to her. Kinder than she could have hoped, kinder than could be expected of people just doing a job. Setting her shoulders back, Marinette looked Felix in the eyes. “Perhaps my new friends will be able to help me with that. Good company is essential to these things. Or so I hear.”

Felix had looked surprised at first, but a slow smile spread across his lips. “I would be honoured.” He said, bowing once more.

Marinette performed the curtsey he’d shown her earlier, carefully not dipping her head any further than necessary. “Good night Felix.”

And she turned to go up the steps, leaving the second floor behind her.

X

The Master of the Culpa Mansion waited until Marinette had left his sight before he turned and stalked over to the dress exhibition.

More specifically, to a particular dress. It was one of the few evening dresses that had belonged to his Bride, the silk brocade of the dress being a muted pink with equally muted cream and gold accents, such as the chiffon overlay and the elaborate bows that were nearly sleeves. It would have been a particularly lovely gown- if not for the large, wet stain on the bodice.

The Master’s lips curled in a sneer, but he merely waved his hand at the dress, a green light emanating from him.

The stain on the fabric vanished as the light washed over it.

On the third floor, the shards of a broken vase put themselves back together on the table they’d fallen from. 

“Foolish mortals.” He scoffed. “Malicious or careless- they’re all the same.”

Done for the night, the master sank into the shadows, leaving an empty room, with everything in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Made some minor changes to make it clear 'the shrieking' is actually just the elevator. There's a reason that thing is staff only. ;) Also changed Allen and Claude's description in Lila pov, and a few other, minor things.  
Also- in Ghost Hunters part one, when the door freaked out Alix's ghost hunting team, they bolted- ignoring the door and the crashing sound behind them. That crashing sound was the vase- someone knocked it again as they fled.


	14. Texts and Video Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has another dream that makes her think about her relationship with Adrien. She'd talk to him about it- but he's busy. Meanwhile, the ghost hunters review their findings.

_Even with her music box playing, something that had always lifted her spirits before, she found herself frowning at the page in front of her. She wasn’t pleased with her efforts so far. She was so engrossed in those efforts, in fact, that-_  


_“What have we here?” A voice came, and she startled so badly she dropped her pen._  


_The man who had startled her only laughed, even as she spoke his name in reprimand._  


_“I’m sorry my love, I didn’t mean to frighten you!” He begged, almost earnestly. It would have been a lot more believable if he hadn’t been laughing still. “But you were so intent on that page, I couldn’t help my curiosity…”_  


_She rolled her eyes at his shameless hinting- but she adjusted the page so he could look over her shoulder._  


_“It’s nothing really important. Just an idea that came to me.” She assured him, even as he rested an arm on the table in front of her. If a stranger should come upon the two of them, they’d be scandalised, engaged or not- but there was no chance of that. It was just as well- she wouldn’t be inclined to push her love away in any case._  


_“Tell me about it.” He asked, resting against her slightly._  


_Helpless to deny him, she did. “I’ve always found the idea of follies rather romantic.” She said, twirling her pen. “Not the actual follies, but the idea of finding something completely unexpected as you wander the grounds.”_  


_“You must adore the Hill temple then.” He grumbled. He found the idea of follies… well, foolish._  


_“It’s a nice place to view the grounds.” She admitted. “But I’d hardly consider that as something unexpected, given it can be seen from miles away.”_  


_“Hm.”_  


_Ignoring him, she turned back to her plan. “I was thinking of adding a gazebo on the grounds. Somewhere to sit down and have tea.”_  


_“Other than the Hill temple? Or the South Terrace tea house? Or the conservatory? The lake temple?” He teased._  


_She rolled her eyes. “A small, enclosed gazebo. Large enough for four people at the very most, hidden from immediate view on the path.”_  


_“Hmmm.” She supressed a laugh at the faux-thoughtful noise he made. “And what purpose would such a small, unseen building serve?” He tried to sound stern, but he couldn’t maintain it._  


_She shrugged dislodging his arm. He may have only been teasing, but he deserved it. She turned to face him, a smile on her lips. “Well, dear husband-to-be,” She began, relishing the sparkle in his eyes as she did so. “I thought the Mansion needed more hiding places.”_  


_He burst out laughing, and she couldn’t help but join his merriment, the music box gently winding to a stop…_

Marinette kept thinking of her dream as she got ready for the day. It had been a good dream- she’d been with someone she loved, and even if he’d been teasing her it had been good natured. She had woken up smiling.  


And then she’d thought of her relationship with Adrien.  


Only two days before, he’d startled her like that, his voice breaking in while she was focused on something else. It had been nice talking to him- but it hadn’t been like her dream. Then they’d pretty much separated for the rest of the day, even though they’d made plans together for after the game. She hadn’t been surprised. How long was it until she stopped feeling disappointed too?  


If she took Adrien as her example, the answer would be never. Not as long as she kept hoping for better. Perhaps it was unfair to compare her boyfriend to the literal guy of her dreams- but she’d been unhappy with their relationship before they left France, before school ended, before- she had been unhappy for a while.  


Not just unhappy- _resigned_.  


She picked up her phone and sent a message to Adrien_. I really need to talk to you. It’s a personal conversation- could you talk with me before breakfast?_  


His reply came quickly. _Sorry Marinette! We’re going over our ghost hunting footage before breakfast. Maybe later? :D_  


She sighed.  


And decided to forget about it for now.  


  


After answering Marinette’s text, Adrien hurriedly put his phone away.  


“We ready?” Nino asked.  


“We are so ready!” Alya was practically dancing on the spot, her phone held triumphantly above her head. “I examined the footage last night, and edited the good parts into a video. I bet they’ll love it!”  


Adrien vaguely wondered who ‘they’ were, but realised she was probably referring to the other team.  


“I wonder if they saw anything.” He wondered out loud.  


Kim jumped up as the three of them approached the table. “You guys missed all the good stuff!” Kim bragged. Behind him, Max and Rose nodded enthusiastically.  


“We’ve got it set up on my laptop, if you want to see.” Max offered.  


“We’d love to.” Nino said, moving to stand behind Max. “After Lila gets here.”  


Juleka spoke up. “I think Lila might be in trouble. Did you hear that noise last night?”  


Alya frowned, but the boys both nodded.  


“Lila used the elevator to get to down the staircase.” Alix said with a grimace. “And we got another reminder of why that’s not allowed.”  


“Yeah.” Kim agreed wholeheartedly. “And I thought it was bad going up! It sounded way worse coming down. Like, before it was basically an akuma attack noise? You know, violent, loud, metal grinding?” They nodded. “Turns out, going down it sounds like a monster straight out of hell.”  


“Screams of the damned.” Juleka added. “Worse than the ghost we heard.”  


Alya forgot about Lila instantly. “You heard a ghost too?” She leaned forward, eyes sparkling.  


“Yeah we did.” Kim smirked. “Didn’t we tell you guys last night?”  


Rose smiled. “What about you? Did you see anything interesting?”  


“Close enough.” Nino said.  


“Hm.” Kim exchanged a look with Alix and turned back to Nino. “We’ll let you guys go first. That way, Lila won’t miss anything if she gets here a bit late.”  


“Alright.” Alya agreed instantly. “I’ll send you the video file Max.”  


Max loaded it up. “Where did this take place?” He asked, adjusting the screen so his friends could see it.  


“Second Floor, where we saw the ghost in the mirror.” Alya said. “I sped up the transition scene, but I figured the secret passage was too cool to leave out.”  


“Fair.” Alix nodded. “I kind of want to see how you found it in the first place.”  


They watched the screen as Adrien’s voice came from the speakers, saying the hallway didn’t have enough windows.  


Max raised a brow as the dusty passageway was revealed. “That explains your appearance last night.”  


They watched the barely visible footage of the stairway, Alya’s footsteps filling the audio even as what might have been her boyfriend and friends calling after her faded. Nino’s camera footage showed her vanishing into the dark of the stairway.  


Then, Alya had stopped moving, and Nino’s footsteps caught up.  


_“Alya.”_ His voice came, only to be shushed.  


There was a noise on the audio- muffled, distant- they couldn’t be certain what it was.  


Then Alya’s phone rang, and all they could hear was a desperate scramble to open the door.  


The footage ended with Adrien saying the doors were shut- and there was no one in the library.  


As the video ended, the Real Life Alya in front of them was practically bouncing in her seat. “Well?”  


“Well?” Rose echoed.  


“What were we meant to hear?” Max asked reasonably.  


Nino threw up his hands. “The ghost crying! Didn’t you hear her?”  


Max replayed the video from where Alya had shushed Nino, and they listened carefully.  


“It _might_ be crying?” Juleka said uncertainly. “It doesn’t really come through.”  


Adrien shrugged good naturedly, but both Alya and Nino frowned- their triumph spoiled.  


“Well. What about what you saw?” Alya asked, trying to recover her excitement.  


Max got the files ready and passed his laptop over. “From fourteen thirty five on file A and from nine forty three on file B. The incident with Lila is from seventeen twenty onwards.”  


“Then we’ll watch File B first.” Alya decided, clicking on it.  


“…_Or they’ll end up playing Super Penguino until curfew_.” Alix’s voice was heard, followed by laughter.  


Adrien hid a smile as Alya glared at Alix, guessing what she’d been talking about. She snapped back to the screen as Juleka’s voice went “_Whoa_.”  


Adrien watched carefully as the camera was moved to a window, one peering down into an unlit hall. The glare on the window obscured part of the screen, but he could just make out a pale shape, one that could possibly be a person. As he watched, the shape moved- into the glare, and thus into invisibility. He waited- but the shape never came back into view. Max leaned over and put the video on mute as Kim shouted, “_Let’s go!_”  


“I’d rather not hear that elevator again.” Max explained as the three looked at him in confusion. “You can put the volume back up at seventeen twenty. The noise has stopped by then, and we’re running through towards the stairs. I regret that part of the footage is unclear, as we were not focused on filming so much as getting somewhere.”  


“I don’t know.” Adrien said, uncertain. “Should we really watch Lila getting into trouble? Won’t that upset her?”  


“It’ll be fine.” Alya waved off. “It’s just an elevator, right?”  


So they continued watching.  


“It’s a shame about the windowpane. I mean, your team definitely saw something, but it doesn’t really show on video.” Nino said, as they watched the time rather than the footage- Juleka had kept her phone in her hand as she ran, which made for uncomfortable viewing.  


“Yeah.” Alix agreed. “But the other file shows up perfectly.”  


Adrien put the volume on at the right time- just as the sound of their footsteps slowed and they crossed from the tiled floor to the stone staircase- just in time to hear the staff questioning their friend.  


“They’re so rude to Lila!” Alya scowled.  


“They kind of have a point.” Kim said. “You did not hear that elevator.”  


“They took her to Miss Bustier, so at least her punishment won’t be too bad.” Rose pointed out.  


Adrien was ready to continue the conversation, but then one of the men on the screen called out to Kim.  


“That might have been the creepiest part.” Kim said. “At least until I turned around. How did he know I was there?”  


“You’re kind of tall. Maybe he saw your hair.” Alix teased.  


“Still kind of creepy he knew my name.” Kim grumbled- but Adrien didn’t hear. His eyes were fixed on the video, now showing the heavy metal screens barring the entrance to the second floor.  


“Whoa.” He echoed. “And you guys have something that tops this?”  


The other team smirked in unison. “File A, Fourteen thirty-five.” Max repeated.  


Alya did so- only to see Alix carefully stepping away from a vase as a knocking sound was heard.  


They watched as the camera focused on one particular door, Juleka’s hand reaching passed the camera to try it. “Locked.” She whispered.  


Then the knocking came again, getting louder and quicker until it was nothing more than banging, the door itself moving only slightly. “_Let me out!_” A woman’s voice shrieked- and Adrien frowned at the sudden sense of familiarity. “_Let me out, letmeout, letmeout…_.” And then the footage showed nothing but the cameraperson running again.  


“That was you?” Chloe appeared as if from nowhere, a malevolent phantom in and of herself. “Why didn’t you open the door? Do you have _any idea_ how long that staircase was? There wasn’t anywhere to sit! I had to keep walking until I reached the basement! _The basement!_” She paused as Kim burst into giggles. “What are you laughing for? It wasn’t funny!”  


That was it for the other ghost hunting team, all of them collapsing into laughter. Adrien chuckled himself but made sure to smile at Chloe so she wouldn’t feel too excluded. With a roll of her eyes and a toss of her hair, she stormed off as politely as she could be expected to.  


Juleka managed to calm down long enough to set them all off again. “I stand by what I said. _Banshee out of hell._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight overuse of italics in this chapter- hope you like it anyway. Edited the last chapter to make it slightly clearer that the 'shrieking' I was going on about was the elevator. No obvious haunting, just an old, creepy mansion. So far. The vase was broken when that group of ghost hunters ran, one of them knocked against the table again.


	15. A Lovely Day for a Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the third full day of their stay begins, Mylene reflects on how she and Ivan spent the evening. Nathanael has a great view- but he's a bit distracted.

Lila pouted outside the doors of the mansion, as Kasumi and Miss Bustier argued. Mylene and Ivan couldn’t help overhearing, sat as they were by the fountain in front of the entrance.

“Is this really necessary?” Miss Bustier asked the staff member, exasperatedly.

Kasumi, now wearing a fine walking dress, barely paid attention to their teacher. Instead, she kept her eyes on the students.

“If Miss Rossi finds herself tired after climbing a few staircases, she’s definitely unable for a long walk like your class will be taking.” Allen said from where he stood on the steps. “I will escort Miss Rossi to your destination personally.”

“I feel fine!” Lila protested.

“But as we saw yesterday, you are uncertain of your own limits.” Allen sounded polite- but his eyes were as cold as the grave.

“We could cancel the outing, if you’re so concerned about leaving Miss Rossi out.” Kasumi added. “I’m sure the students wouldn’t mind being stuck in the immediate area for the entire two weeks.”

“It’s unfortunate that the paperwork wasn’t properly read on your side of things, or Miss Rossi’s guardian would have known we were unable to accommodate her.” Allen mused. “I hope you’ll be able to find out where the miscommunication was, after you return to Paris?”

Miss Bustier flushed bright red, giving up on talking to either of them. “We’ll see you soon Lila.”

Mylene felt bad for Lila, but it wasn’t as if anything Allen or Kasumi had said was wrong.

Watching as Allen helped Lila into an open air carriage that had only one horse, she thought to herself that Lila might not be able to walk with the rest of them, but a carriage ride through the grounds wasn’t exactly a hardship.

The carriage that followed after them was larger, more like the ones they saw on television- two horses, with the seating enclosed. As Marinette’s dance partner drove it passed them, Mylene wandered why they were taking an empty carriage to where they were supposed to go.

She shrugged it off, reaching for Ivan’s hand. “It’s nice to be out in the sunshine.” She mused.

“Yeah.” Her boyfriend agreed, squeezing her hand. “Less spooky than at night.”

The look they exchanged was a mix of laughter and fear.

After dinner the night before, while most of their friends had decided to comb the mansion for ghosts, Mylene and Ivan had decided to enjoy the lovely summer night outside.

It had been a romantic way to spend time together- they often went on picnics to various parks and other sites in Paris, and the gardens of the Culpa Mansion were said to be some of the grandest in the country.

It might not equal their favourite place, but the grounds of the Culpa Mansion had a few advantages over the Luxemberg Garden, as well as their usual place, the Tuileries Garden. Not only were there no crowds, they had never been there before, so everything was new to them. They’d be able to explore and try and find a favourite place.

As they sat nearby a pale patch of flowers, ethereal in the darkening twilight, Mylene thought that it felt a bit like another world- the kind of romantic moment you saw in movies that never really happened in real life, two people all alone in the world with nowhere to be.

“I wonder if we’ll see the stars tonight.” Ivan wondered.

Mylene looked up instinctively. “That would be great! We’re so far from any city, there’s going to be thousands of them!”

It was a lovely evening to sit out in the beautiful gardens. It should have been one of the most _romantic_ evenings of her life.

“I’m really glad our class was chosen for this.” Ivan said. “It’ll be great spending time with everyone, one last time before Lycée.”

“Me too.” Mylene replied. “I just hope there isn’t any drama to ruin it.”

“Is that something you’re worried about?” Ivan turned his head with a frown- but his eyes were as soft as they always were looking at her.

“A bit.” Mylene admitted, reluctantly. She didn’t like speaking ill of her classmates- former classmates now- but if she couldn’t confide in her boyfriend, who could she talk to? Other than the other girls, who already knew and had talked the subject to death.

“Adrien’s been really busy lately- too busy to even spend time with Nino. And you know how Marinette gets about him.” Mylene pointed out. “She gets upset whenever he and Lila hang out. She doesn’t trust it’s platonic.”

Ivan considered that, carefully rolling it over in his mind. “Are we sure it is?” He asked eventually. “I’m not saying they’re cheating. But Adrien and Lila definitely act more like a couple than Marinette and Adrien do.”

“Lila’s Italian. It’s just how she shows affection.” Mylene protested.

“I know.” Ivan assured her. “But even though she seems like his girlfriend, I don’t think Adrien minds. He’s always with her, and he agrees to anything Lila suggests even if it means changing plans on Marinette. It’s pretty obvious which girl he wants to be going out with.”

“Oh no.” Mylene’s eyes were wide as she thought about it. “What a disaster. Marinette can see Adrien drifting away, so she’s holding on tighter- and pushing him away even more. And with her lashing out at poor Lila… Alya’s never put up with that. Marinette’s going to lose _all_ her friends if she and Adrien can’t admit it’s over.”

It had gotten darker since they’d first sat down and the stars, as they began to appear, really were beautiful. As expected, they were far more numerous than they’d see in Paris. The young couple had enjoyed the evening, listening to the sound of the rustling leaves and the odd birdcall as everything settled for the night.

But then, there had been a great roar, vicious and snarling like it had been torn from the throat of something _large_ with_ teeth_.

Instincts trained from over a year of akuma attacks, they’d bolted from their lovely seat with its amazing view, their footsteps pounding on the paved path as they ran through the shrub garden, passed the library wing, and straight up the path to the Mansion- not stopping until they had reached the main entrance and closed the heavy door safely behind them.

They leaned against it, gasping for breath and calm.

“Are you two alright?” An unexpected voice nearly made Mylene shriek. Her back slammed against the door as she flinched backwards, one hand flying up for leverage in case she needed to run again.

Thankfully, her eyes fell on Allegra rather than a monster.

The blonde woman was beautiful, but between her cool voice and her complete lack of even feigned pleasantness it was all too easy to forget. Even now, she stared at them- not quite serenely, but clinically, with the impression she didn’t really care for the answer to her question one way or another.

“There’s something out there.” Ivan reported, speaking rapidly. “It sounded like a beast. Big, violent.”

Mylene nodded, thinking furiously on their encounter. “It sounded kind of…. mean. Not a roar but a snarl? Like the panther at the zoo!”

Ivan made a sound of recognition, agreeing with her. All the while Allegra stared at them with no more interest than she would give a chair left out of place.

Mylene almost squirmed as the silence fell between them.

“Oh my.” Allegra broke the silence, her tone as dry as bone. “That would be quite frightening.”

Allegra’s lips quirked in the emptiest smile Mylene had ever seen, her eyes completely untouched. “But you needn’t worry too much. Strange sounds have often been heard on the grounds. Rumours of a monster stalking the grounds have existed for a long time. In response, dozens of groups have searched high and low across the lands by daylight and found nothing.”

While speaking, she had walked past them to lock the door. “In any case, there is no cause for concern. Regardless of the rumours, we haven’t lost a guest yet.” She turned to leave with only the barest nod of farewell.

“Have you lost anyone else?” Mylene found herself saying.

Allegra paused in her exit but didn’t look back. “Well now, that would be _telling_, wouldn’t it?”

In glorious sunlight it was easier to laugh off Allegra’s parting words as teasing, in keeping with the role she was playing.

Mylene admired the dedication it would have taken to learn so much about the not only the history of the Mansion, but also the details of the characters involved in the Mansion’s infamous story. That did not mean Allegra didn’t terrify her, on the same level as black butterflies.

As their class gathered and they began their journey, appreciating the beautiful views, Mylene and Ivan decided to forget the night before as they would a bad dream.

They reached their destination after an hour or so of walking, most of it downhill. The two carriages that had left before them stood relatively out of the way, with Lila having taken the steps down from her seat the moment she’d seen them coming, obviously glad to see them. The two men were busy moving between the other carriage and a table.

They were nothing to the view though- the pond was easily as large as a sports field, and the cloudless skies were reflected in the clear blue waters.

Nathanael hoped he’d have time to come back and paint it- even if thousands of other people had painted this landscape, it was worth painting himself. If he was lucky, he might even get a good night’s sleep beforehand and produce something decent. He hadn't been happy with any of his sketches since they'd arrived, not even as something he could build on later.

He looked around for a good place to view the pond, just in case they had time for sitting down and sketching, saw his class and blinked in surprise.

He’d expected Alya and Nino to be walking with Adrien, and if Lila had been allowed to walk with them it wouldn’t be a surprise for Adrien to be with Lila rather than his clingy girlfriend- but the group was larger than he expected, made of both ghost hunting teams from the night before.

For once, Marinette wasn’t trailing behind like a particularly tragic shadow, looking blankly at her boyfriend paying attention to other people. She hadn’t gone to Mylene and Ivan, who were also her friends, or even approached him as he walked on his own- which he would have expected her to do, if only to avoid Chloe and Sabrina as they chattered on the way down. She hadn’t even walked with their teacher Miss Bustier.

Instead, she stood next to Kasumi, a woman who seemed to express nothing but irritation and triumph in her interactions with students and teacher alike.

And they were _smiling_ at each other.

It was so odd to see Marinette cheerful that he nearly tripped over his own feet.

“Dude, you okay?” Kim helped him up, and Nathanael laughed it off.

He couldn’t forget what he’d seen though.

“As promised Miss Bustier, your student arrived safely.” Allen declared from where he and Lukasz were walking from the other carriage, arms full.

“So I see.” Miss Bustier smiled. “And how was the journey Lila?”

“Oh, not too awful.” Lila said delicately. “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience, but I don’t think I like open air carriages. I was just so high up…”

“Unfortunate.” Allen clearly had little sympathy. “As we don’t have any motorized vehicles on the premises. If you are unable to tolerate the carriage, you won't be able to attend many of the activities we've planned for you.”

Lila clammed up instantly while Miss Bustier frowned at him. Thankfully, they didn’t have the opportunity to continue the conversation.

“If I may have your attention.” Kasumi spoke- without raising her voice or shouting. Every one of his classmates turned to her immediately. She didn’t thank them, simply accepted it as if it was perfectly normal to expect a group of fifteen to sixteen-year olds obey instantly. “You may have an hour to rest before we begin todays activity. Lunch will be ready shortly.”

Marinette walked over to help as Kasumi went to the table with what was presumably their lunch spread out. “When was this set up?” Marinette asked.

“The Master had the table set up early this morning.” Kasumi answered. “But Lukasz and Allen would have brought the food when they escorted Lila. It’s why we had the buggy brought out for Lila, rather than putting her in the carriage- that was already full.”

“Is it all authentic to the time?” Marinette asked, eyeing the sandwiches curiously.

“Possibly not. We get away with sandwiches on a technicality, but in our day they would never have been put in a hamper for a large gathering.” Allen hopped in. “It would have been lots of meats and sweets with some salad.”

Kasumi reached for a bottle. "Have you ever tried ginger beer? It's my favourite."

"Isn't beer alcoholic?" Marinette frowned.

"Not this kind- though it does have a bit of a kick to it, it's just from the ginger."

Nathanael found himself staring at these… strangers, just chatting away to Marinette like they had nothing better to do. The most unapproachable people he’d ever met, and the girl who had once been a friend to everyone in Miss Bustier’s class.

“Are you deciding?” Lukasz asked from _directly_ behind him. “If you’re uncertain of your options, I could help.”

“No thank you.” Nathanael stammered in surprise. Lukasz’s smile had as much emotion as a poorly carved statue.

It felt more like a demand- get your lunch and _go_.

It was probably his imagination, but he had been planning to try sketching the pond. He might as well start now and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:22/07/2020- edited slightly to prepare a bit for next chapter. Will be going back and editing parts of chapter one too.
> 
> Nearly left out the Nathanael bit, but the chapter was a bit short without it and I want to update at least once a week from here on. We all know I've said similar things before- but we can hope that this time I will succeed.  
.
> 
> I may have done some research on the Victorian Picnic- I looked at two websites! If that's not accurate, then tough- because two websites is really enough for a conversation which ended up barely mentioning the stuff I researched!  
Vegetarian- baked potatoes, potato+onion pie, salad. From The Vegetarian Society, Victorian Style, by Sally Osborn, from the Recipes Project. (Sandwiches? Said to be invented 1762).  
Drinks- Ginger beer, soda-water and lemonade, tea.  
Food- Cold roast beef/veal and ham pies? Salad. Bottle of salad dressing.  
Stuff we'd consider 'dessert'- Stewed fruit well sweetened in corked glass bottles. Put on plain pasty biscuits to eat. Basket of fresh fruit. A blanc mange. Jam puffs. Plain biscuits and cheese, rolls, plum cake, bread and biscuits.- Taken from convivialsupper’s ‘Victorian Picnic Menu’.


	16. At The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boat ride on the pond- sounds nice and peaceful. Maybe in another story.

Marinette had been having a good day. She’d spent her morning strolling the garden, at peace with her decision. The peonies had been a beautiful sunset pink, which she hadn’t expected so late in the summer. 

She'd been delighted to sit on a bench and try to capture the beauty of the flowers. At any rate, she’d had more success in capturing the colour of the peonies than of those illusive eyes she’d seen in the window.  


The same eerily green eyes that Felix had.  


She’d tried to leave that thought alone all throughout her dance lesson, and had been so busy not thinking about it that she’d barely noticed Lila’s triumphant grin as she convinced Adrien to join her in one of the library’s comfortable reading nooks afterwards.  


It had been easier to put it out of mind once they’d began the walk. Kasumi had been happy to discuss fencing and the best places to enjoy a cup of tea, or anything their conversation had drifted to. It’d been really nice- she hadn’t really had that kind of friendship before, even when she’d had a large group of friends.  


Marinette's good day had even continued when they’d been told to get into groups for the boats.  


She felt bad for Allen- his group consisted of Chloe, Lila, and the boy the two wanted- Adrien. With Sabrina finishing off that group it would be a miracle if no one was ‘accidentally’ pushed overboard- both Lila and Chloe would make sure it ruined everyone else’s day too.  


She’d ended up with three members of the art club- Nathanael, Rose and Juleka. 

Naturally Rose and Juleka sat together. Rose was wearing pink dungarees, looking adorable and sweet while being ready for the walk, but Juleka had clearly tried dressing to a theme. She wore a black top with a swan style neck and short lace sleeves, just like usual- but this one didn’t have coloured lining. Instead of leaving her hair loose, she’d put her most of her hair up, topped with a sunhat.  


It was practical, fit Juleka’s style- and was just the teensiest bit old fashioned, if you ignored her purple leggings and the zip up hoodie she’d been wearing earlier, until Rose had begged her to put it away before she overheated.  


“You look great Juleka.” Marinette said sincerely. “May I take some pictures?”  


Juleka blushed, instinctively ducking her head slightly. “Sure?” Her answer came, uncertain and high pitched.  


Marinate waited for Juleka to change her mind, but the opposite happened. Juleka relaxed, straightened up and arranged herself so Marinette would have a good angle. Marinette made a note to herself to ask Juleka to model for her in future, the other girl clearly had a good idea on what to do.  


Marinette got some great shots of both Juleka on her own, watching the water as Nathanael and Rose pushed them through it, and of Juleka and Rose rowing as Nathanael took a break. It had been difficult to get a good one of Rose- the blonde girl had barely sat still, constantly shifting.  


But it’d be rude to keep taking pictures and leave the others to the rowing, so she had to put her phone down and help. “Where are we going anyway?” She asked.  


“We’re just enjoying the pond.” Lukasz said. “And possibly dodging a few of your classmates.”  


It was instinct to look for Kim and Alix, but for once they were sat watching the chaos. Ivan and Nino had managed to send their boat spinning. It was uncertain if Alya was trying to help stop or trying to help spin faster, with her wild laughter floating across the water.  


The spinning came to an abrupt- and loud end when they crashed into Allen’s boat, containing the most troublesome grouping possible in their class.  


Marinette flinched at the screech of outrage from Chloe. “Watch it morons! These clothes are Designer!”  


Sabrina all but put her hands on her hips. “You should be more considerate of others! You’re not the only people on the water you know.”  


Adrien naturally tried to calm the situation down. “Easy Chloe, sit back down. It was just an accident, they weren’t aiming for us.”  


“Yeah Chloe. Why don’t you just sit back down, before you fall?” Lila’s words were helpful, but her tone was patronising.  


“How about you mind your own business Rossi!” Chloe was in fine form, as terrifying in her rage as her mother could be.  


“What was that Chloe?” Alya demanded, never one to let injustice, or Chloe being demanding, go.  


“It’s alright Alya.” Lila threw fuel on the fire, her voice quieter as if she was hurt. “I’m sure Chloe didn’t mean any offence. After all, she doesn’t have to listen to my advice…”  


“How about we try moving away?” Marinette suggested, seeing exactly where this was going. “Try find some peace and quiet.”  


Alya and Chloe were going to argue, with Sabrina supporting Chloe, and Nino supporting his girlfriend. Adrien would try to mediate, but Lila would ‘be helpful and forgiving’, riling up both Alya and Chloe even more and making herself out to be as innocent as a newborn lamb.

The only uncertainties in the situation were if Mylene or Ivan would get involved, and if Allen or Kasumi would intervene before someone went overboard. 

“That is the best part of boating- peace and quiet.” Lukasz agreed in a heartbeat.  


No one had any protests, so they rowed as far as they could.  


“So. How did the ghost hunting go?” Nathanael asked, still rowing.  


“It was kinda fun!” Rose said cheerfully.  


“We got three possible hauntings on camera. One we were pretty sure was a demon from hell.” Juleka added, the sly twist to her lips that hinted at an incoming joke.  


Marinette raised her eyebrows at that. “Oh?”  


Juleka did her best to look nonchalant, and almost succeeded if not for Rose giggling at her side, clearly aware of the joke coming. “We were almost right.” Juleka said. “It turns out it was Chloe.”  


Nathanael laughed so hard he nearly fell out the boat. Marinette wasn’t much better- and even Lukasz, when she looked to check, had a smile twitching at his lips.  


“Oooh boy.” Marinette caught her breath. “I’d love to see that- and the other two, if you don’t mind sharing.”  


“No problem.” Rose assured. “Although the others aren’t as clear. One look at mysterious figures in the banquet hall, one mysteriously appearing screen.”  


“Sounds mysterious.”  


“It really was! But we didn’t really get a good shot on camera.” Rose began brightly but frowned as she finished.  


“I should be surprised you found evidence the Mansion’s haunted, but I’m not. The Mansion just has such a creepy vibe.” Nathanael said. “It gets into your head a bit.”  


Marinette was mystified as Rose and Juleka agreed with him- she couldn’t relate. At all. Sure, there was definitely something going on in the mansion, most likely of a mystical or supernatural nature, but _creepy_? She felt more at ease than she ever had in the Agreste mansion.  


Nathanael didn’t notice her confusion, continuing with his point. “I’ve had the weirdest dreams since we got here. Pretty sure a few other people have too- the tale of the mansion must have gotten into our heads.”  


Marinette couldn’t dispute that- her dreams had been odd lately- a period romance in which she was the heroine. But the first of those dreams had come to her before they’d left Paris, and the way Nathaniel said ‘dreams’, like he meant to say ‘nightmares’- she hadn’t experienced that.  


“What kind of dreams?” Rose asked.  


“The main one is that I’m in a studio, with everything I need. And I need to paint, but no matter how long I paint or how many canvases I use, I can’t get it right. I need to keep painting. And the room slowly fills up with my old paintings, but I never run out of materials to keep painting.” Nathanael’s voice was quiet, as if he wanted to keep his words in the confines of the boat.  


“Super creepy.” Juleka said sympathetically. “I keep dreaming of being in the woods. It’s winter, but I don't care about the cold. I’m just really, really upset. I don’t know why, but I know I can’t leave the woods and it’s my own fault.”  


Behind Juleka, leading the boat, Lukasz froze for a split second. He recovered quickly, turning as if he wanted to ignore the conversation behind him, but she’d seen that flinch.  


“What about you Rose?” Marinette asked, not sure if she wanted to know or if she just wanted a distraction from where her thoughts were leading.  


Rose didn’t smile but looked thoughtfully into the distance, oddly still. “I think I’m in a garden. It’s probably beautiful, and if I could just move, I could see it. But I can’t.”  


The silence that fell upon them was a little uncomfortable, so Marinette found herself almost relieved at Nathanael asking her about her own dreams.  


“They’ve all been a bit different.” She said instantly. “It starts off with me working on something, and then I’m interrupted.”

That was perhaps a slight exaggeration- in the dream she'd had their first night in the Mansion, she’d been meaning to work on her embroidery but hadn't, and in the second dream she’d been admiring the dress as much as examining it for damage. 

"The same person interrupts me each time.” She added, thinking of the hazy figure in her dreams, who was so obviously pleased with her company and her time.  


“That would be a nightmare for you, being bothered during Design Time.” Rose laughed, shocked out of her fugue.  


Marinette could have protested they weren’t nightmares but then realised that if she did she’d have to go into more detail on the dreams, of how she was dreaming of being in a relationship which wasn’t likes hers and Adrien’s, and she decided against it. They’d had enough drama today without subjecting herself to that.  


Lukasz stepped carefully from behind Rose and Juleka to reach the other side of the boat.  


“I don’t want to interrupt your conversation,” He said, looking slightly apologetic. “But I thought you might like a bit of atmosphere on this ride.” From his bag, he removed a book. A poetry book.  


“Oooh!” Rose grinned. “What are you going to read to us?”  


“I figured we could take turns.” Lukasz shrugged. “These are all pretty short.”  


They agreed that sounded like a fun idea. Lukasz took the first turn.  


“Ernest Dowson, _Vitae summa brevis spem nos vetat incohare longam_.” He began. “The shortness of life prevents us from entertaining far-off hopes.”  


“Okay. That’s kind of dark.” Nathanael pointed out.  


Lukasz shrugged. “Lots of really good poems are. Or at least, several of the ones that are famous from our day are. A poem about happiness doesn’t haunt you as long as one about grief, or so I’ve heard.” And when they voiced no further objections, he read on.  


“They are not long, the weeping and the laughter,  
Love and desire and hate;  
I think they have no portion in us after  
We pass the gate.”  
“They are not long, the days of wine and roses,  
Out of a misty dream  
Our path emerges for a while, then closes  
Within a dream.”  


“Did you pick that one because of us talking about our dreams?” Rose asked. Lukasz shrugged, not answering one way or another, as he passed her the book.  


“Okay. Let’s see if I can find a more cheerful one! Oh! Lewis Carroll. This should be good, right?” Rose launched into the poem with gusto.  


“How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail  
And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale!”

“How cheerfully he seems to grin  
How neatly spreads his claws,  
And welcomes little fishes in  
With gently smiling jaws!” Rose hadn’t lost her enthusiasm, reading the poem as if it was a birthday message from a friend. It made the last lines of the poem hit even harder.  


“Whoa.” Juleka was in awe. “That was by the guy who wrote Alice in Wonderland?”  


“That poem was from Alice In Wonderland.” Lukasz informed them, in a voice that hinted at laughter. “Perfect for small children, don’t you think? They love it.”  


Marinette nodded, thinking of the kids she’d babysat over the last two years and making a note to herself to find a copy for Manon.  


“My turn!” Juleka grabbed the book gleefully, flipping the pages as she tried to choose a poem. The book fell open on the perfect page. “Ah-ha! Christina Rossetti, One Sea-Side Grave!”  


She settled back into her seat, and Marinette reached for her phone to take pictures- no one could deny Juleka was pretty, but there were times when she was strikingly ethereal.  


The way she looked as she read was one such moment.  


“Unmindful of the roses,   
Unmindful of the thorn,   
A reaper tired reposes   
Among his gathered corn:   
So might I, till the morn!” Juleka read in a steady voice, as if she was as tired as the reaper in the poem. Goosebumps spread across Marinette’s arms.  


“Cold as the cold Decembers,   
Past as the days that set,   
While only one remembers   
And all the rest forget, -   
But one remembers yet.”  


They were all still as Juleka finished- a pall of silence falling over them, as solemn as a funeral. Marinette found herself unable to look directly at her friends, instead staring into the clear waters of the pond.  


“Excuse me.” Juleka broke the silence, while still speaking quietly. “Are you alright?”  


Marinette looked up to see Juleka staring pointedly at Lukasz- who was carefully avoiding looking at her.  


“I will be, Miss Juleka.” Lukasz apologised, but with his eyes averted to the water rather than looking at Juleka. “Your poem just reminded me of my sister. She would have liked it.”  


“Your sister?” Rose questioned, frowning.  


“Julka Couffray, the second child and only daughter of Captain Couffray of the Liberty.” Lukasz said. “She was to be a bridesmaid on the day of the wedding, alongside the one dearest to her heart.”  


Lukasz sat down on the edge of the boat, starting at his hands and flexing them. “In fact, she and Rosa were meant to be right outside the room where Brigette was killed.”  


“Why weren’t they?” Marinette found herself asking, careful to speak gently. Either she was playing along with an actor in character or… She forced herself to ignore that thought and focused on Lukasz.  


“After the scene that caused Brigette to retreat to her rooms, Julka had expected me to come check on Brigette. We may not have courted, but at one point we were close to it. She and I still considered each other to be one of our dearest friends, and in the run up to wedding I tried to help as much as I could. She was under a lot of stress, as Allegra was meant to be helping host the ball, but she fell terribly ill the day before.”  


Lukasz cleared his throat before continuing. “So when I never arrived to check in, Julka was worried about me. She left Rosa alone in the sitting room outside Brigette’s bedroom and went to find me. She hadn’t even left the hallway when she ran into the Witch.”  


Marinette shivered, as if someone was walking over her grave. She wished she'd brought a jacket- the warm summer sun still shining down did nothing against her sudden chill. 

“The Witch convinced my sister that I would not have let her past me if I thought the Witch held ill intent.” Lucasz clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. “And told my sister that I was injured on the grounds, implying the two facts were unrelated.”  


“Oh my…” Rose whispered, caught in the story.  


“Julka came to find me, the whistle the witch had gifted her in her hands. She found me, bleeding on the grass- and used the whistle to call for help.”  


“I suppose it was meant as a distraction. By the time Julka had reached me, the Witch was already making her escape. Brigette was dead.”  


Even knowing the story, they all flinched at the hollow tone Lukasz used- too empty for grief, it sounded like it was all Lukasz had left after the tumultuous emotions of grief had raged, and yet he still wasn’t done mourning.  


Lukasz looked out across the water with bitterness writ large across his face. “You know, there was a man at the ball- a great musician. He was a brilliant composer, but he sadly died young not too many years after our own tragedy. He wrote an epitaph for everyone involved in the crime. Do you want to know what he wrote for my sister?”  


He didn’t wait for their answer.  


“Julka Couffray  
Tricked, fooled, wracked with guilt  
We found her lying in the silt.”  


Marinette remembered a conversation from their first day at the mansion. “The guilt drove her to despair.”

Lukasz nodded, still staring across the pond.  


Nathanael jolted violently as something occurred to him. “Wait. You said silt…” He trailed off. “Did they find her in the pond?” He waved his hand wildly. “_This_ pond?”  


Lukasz nodded, looking at Nathanael almost curiously.  


“And you guys took us here for a _field trip_?” Nathanael was horrified.  


“It was over a hundred years ago. I assure you, there is no trace of her here.” Lukasz said, annoyed. “All her jewellery was on, down to the last button of her dress. Nothing of hers was left in the water.”  


Nothing of _hers_, Marinette noted. Did he mean the whistle? Her eyes flickered to her classmates- neither Nathanael nor Rose seem to have noticed that, caught between visceral horror that they were in a place where a person had died, and morbid interest in the death.  


Juleka however looked pale- not just in comparison to her dark clothes, but like she was about to faint. Marinette opened her mouth to ask if Juleka was okay- but then there was a shrill scream- and a splash.

Marinette resigned herself to yet another good day ending far too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor spoiler at the end of my notes!
> 
> Poems are all real, although I think one of them is technically a decade too late to have been written before the curse. But only by ten years!
> 
> Julka Couffray's epitaph had two editions-  
“Julka Couffray  
Tricked, fooled, wracked with guilt  
We found her lying in the silt."  
“Julka Couffray  
Taken in, fooled, tricked and conned  
We found her floating in the pond."
> 
> I was unsure if silt would be in the pond, and then when I learned there might be, I thought the pond sounded funnier but guilt hit better than conned- I'm still deciding as I write which edition I'm going with.
> 
> The guy who wrote this, in universe? Ed Jagger. He showed up in one scene in Betrayal- chapter 16, a Surprising Conspirator. (Not him, I promise.)
> 
> Websites used so far in the making of this fic- not everything, there's stuff on my Pinterest and stuff I didn't add to my bookmarks-  
https://www.google.com/amp/s/interestingliterature.com/2016/01/10-very-short-victorian-poems-everyone-should-read/amp/  
https://www.google.com/amp/s/bookriot.com/gorgeous-victorian-poems/amp/  
The Vegetarian Society- https://recipes.hypotheses.org/5867  
Victorian Picnic Menu-  
https://www.google.com/amp/s/convivialsupper.com/2017/09/04/food-blog-victorian-picnic-menu-1880/amp/  
http://lonehand.com/victorian_soup_recipes.htm  
http://www.avictorian.com/tea_sandwiches.html  
http://victorian-era.org/victorian-love-poems-and-letters.html
> 
> The splash? Is one of the people I don't like. No one is harmed.


	17. Lila's Day So Far

Today had not been going well.

That was something of an understatement, the whole trip could be said to be not going well! Lila had never run into so many stuck up goody goodies in her life!

First, she’d ended up in the basement, just because she hadn’t wanted to hike up four flights of stairs after being caught in the rain! Then, that creepy blonde actress had singled her out during the tour, and that stupid greeter had called her rude! In front of _everyone_! And that was just the first evening of this awful trip!

On their first day, she had generously offered to spend time with Adrien, just the two of them, like it _should be_, but that daddy’s girl Chloe had latched onto him like a leech and tried to ruin it! And dealing with that had used up all the time she’d meant to spend winning Adrien over to her side, so she’d barely been able to talk to him at all!

At least she’d been able to score the model as her dance partner in those ridiculous lessons- which was a win in three ways.

Not only had she secured the most handsome boy in the class, he was the best dancer, and seeing the two of them float across the floor never failed to make Chloe snarl like the beast she not so secretly was.

Shame Marinette’s reaction hadn’t been all she hoped for- there hadn’t been a single protest, barely even a sad look from the pathetic baker’s daughter. Though that in itself might be a good thing, it was proof Marinette was learning her place!

And that _Adrien’s_ place was _nowhere near her_.

Although clearly it hadn’t sunk in completely yet- the _moron_ had tried to sit next to ‘her boyfriend’ that night at dinner. Lila had made sure she knew what a bad idea that was, ruining Marinette’s ‘pretty clothes’ that the wannabe had probably hand sewn by candlelight or something.

She hadn’t heard a peep out of Dupain-Cheng for the rest of the evening! Even with the ‘ghost’ sighting, which was probably just Alya’s imagination running away with her again, it had been a good evening. The best one of the trip so far- she’d gotten everything she wanted! Adrien hadn’t even tried to push her off when she clung to him for ‘comfort’.

Their second day hadn’t gone so well. It had started that way- getting most of their class involved in a ghost hunt for that evening with no one thinking to invite Marinette, dancing with Adrien, and successfully disrupting that ‘Allegra’s’ tour not once but twice! She and Alya had almost derailed the ‘tour’ entirely with their ‘ghost sighting’. If only Allegra hadn’t been so stern and commanding- they might have gotten the tour to end early! But Allegra was no fun at all- and really creepy. No one had wanted to talk about the ‘ghost’ after Allegra went on about ‘traitors’ and ‘the witch’. 

On the bright side, Marinette had been spooked. The irritating chatterbox had barely said a word to anyone all afternoon. The best part of the day, hands down, was when she went to ‘her boyfriend’ and asked if he had time to talk- and Adrien hadn’t hesitated to turn her down! Alya had ‘rescued’ him from his ‘needy girlfriend’, and no one had seen Marinette until morning!

It would have been a wonderful evening if it hadn’t been for a few minor details, like Alya’s dust dive into the library and that stupid broken elevator... 

Even with those… it should have still been a wonderful evening. No one knew where Marinette was sleeping, no one would be hanging out with her- setting her up for ruining the dress should have been easy!

It _should_ have resulted in Marinette being sent home, preferably single after Adrien dumped her before his father could hear he was dating a vandal, and Lila secure in her position, ready to rule whatever class she ended up in after Summer.

Her first instinct, after that plan hadn’t worked out, had been to blame Kim. The Vietnamese boy might be dating Ondine, but maybe he’d had a thing for Marinette and was covering for her? That had only lasted until Max had shown her their footage, with an apology for accidentally spying on her, and she’d seen the screen doors.

Someone had been in the room and had put up those screens without those morons on the stairs noticing.

Witht two male members of staff with her, she had no idea who. Clearly there were more people working at the Culpa Mansion than just the actors. Perhaps it was like a haunted house, with the actors waited for their reaction.

But that didn’t make sense- it would be too expensive to waste something like that on a bunch of foreign teenagers. Not unless you were making serious money at the other end of things, and the only way to do that would be television. And that was _impossible_! None of the paperwork given to them had included permissions to be filmed or photographed! She’d read it all, regardless of what those uppity performers kept implying.

So there was _no way_ they were on camera. Lila had tried to hold onto that thought- otherwise she might be in for it. If there was any footage of her setting up that mousey wannabe, if she was _on camera_ throwing Chloe’s cocoa onto the dress and blaming Marinette for it…

She’d be _ruined_.

Lila tried to stay calm, but it wasn’t as easy as it usually was. She had found a reason to go to the second floor with her new chaperone after breakfast- the dress was pristine, practically new.

The dresses must have been fake- they had all looked too good to be as old as Allegra had claimed.

They must have switched out the ruined one for another, identical one. That or they managed to clean it. And just, for whatever reason, decided not to tell anyone. Maybe they were afraid of their boss- after all, ‘Allegra’ herself had said the area would be blocked off after dinner, and it hadn’t been. So really, it would have been their own fault if the dress _had_ been ruined.

Despite the staff restricting her to the basement and the first two floors, she’d had a good day. She had danced with Adrien, which admittedly wasn’t as much fun as usual with Miss Bustier watching her worriedly in case she proved to be delicate and turned an ankle or something.

As if! She’d _never_ mess up something as important as dancing with Adrien Agreste- model and sole heir of The Gabriel Agreste.

Afterward, Adrien had easily agreed to spend more time with her- alone, in a tucked off corner of the library that would have been perfect for more daring activities if they’d wanted to.

She’d been able to sit right next to him, the two of them ‘sharing’ a book- nothing interesting, but if Marinette had come looking for her boyfriend there would have been that _delightful_ mix of hurt and jealousy on her face.

That would have been worth plugging through a book on The Lady of the Lake- but she didn’t even _see_ Marinette until after she’d been sent ahead to the pond with the rude servant not letting her into the carriage, forcing her to ride in the uncomfortable buggy when the food arrived in plush, cushioned seating.

How on earth was that fair?

She'd hoped her afternoon would have things looking up.

“Adrien, could I be in your group?” She'd grabbed his arm as she asked.

He’d been about to accept when Chloe had stomped over, her lapdog Sabrina a few steps behind.

“Hands off Rossi. Arikins, we haven’t spent any time together!” Chloe whined.

And this was where Adrien’s doormat tendencies proved irritating- didn’t he know that he should only fold to her?

Instead, he’s smiled that dopey, nervous smile that he brought out whenever he ‘mediated’. It’s a good thing he didn’t have political ambitions- he couldn’t hide anything. “We’re meant to be in groups of four- I think we have that, don’t we?” Adrien smiled at them, hopeful they wouldn’t argue with such a blatantly obvious ploy. And as usual, it worked.

“Hmph. Fine. But you’d better sit next to me Adrien!” Chloe tossed her hair, arms crossed- sulking even as she got what she wanted.

Urgh. For once she almost wished it had been Marinette. At least Adrien could keep Marinette in line- no one had discovered a way to bring Chloe to heel.

And it would be harder for her to get Adrien to side with her over his ‘childhood friend’, who would get upset about his desertion and throw a fit. No social pressure could make Chloe give him up- Chloe didn’t care what their class thought of her, one of her few admirable qualities.

Luckily for Lila, Chloe got all upset at another boat bumping them, and it hadn’t taken much to work both Chloe and Alya into a frothing rage- and Adrien would side with anyone who wasn’t obviously causing trouble, so when the screaming reached a fever pitch, just before Kasumi and Allen were about to interfere-

“How about we move into the shallows?” Lila suggested. “There are some pretty flowers I’d like to see closer.”

“Good idea Lila.” Adrien said quickly, already rowing. Sabrina hesitated before following his example, but she did it. Lila, naturally, didn’t have to lift a finger with her tiredness from the night before being so well known- one of the very few advantages of that debacle.

She leaned slightly out the boat, smiling at her bestie as their boat drifted away. “I bet Kim and Alix will race you guys if you ask!” Lila let her smile turn pleading- and Alya sighed, letting Chloe off- for Lila’s sake, of course.

Yeah, she was good at this. Really, she deserved to rule these idiots- no one else could do such a good job at it!

Case in point- Chloe settled down with such a huff the boat rocked.

“Are you alright Chloe? You seem a bit heated.” Lila asked, carefully ignoring the warning look Adrien shot her.

“_You seem a bit heated_.” Chloe repeated in a nasal voice. “Do you even hear yourself?”

“Sorry.” Lila said. No matter what she said, Chloe was clearly ready to throw one of her famous tantrums. She may as well stay on Adrien’s good side, since she’d achieve her goal either way.

“Urgh. You’re always sticking your nose in, without anyone asking you too. Didn’t anyone teach you to mind your own business?”

Lila sighed, a deep breath that raised her shoulder and gusted out of her. “I was _just_ trying to help Chloe.”

“More like you were trying to make things go your way.” Chloe pointed out- entirely correctly. Lila counted herself lucky that Chloe’s bratty nature meant that the class was inclined to believe anyone who wasn’t Chloe- if Chloe had the patience and brains to make use of her rare insights and connections, Lila wouldn’t be as popular as she was.

“I just wanted everyone to stop fighting. We’re meant to be having a nice vacation.” Lila’s wrung her hands, as if she was upset. “Can’t you just be nice?”

Chloe snorted in disdain. “Who died and made you Queen of the Castle?”

It came to Lila in a flash- the _perfect_ way to derail the argument, which Adrien would grab for in a heartbeat. “Lady of the Mansion would be more appropriate, don’t you think? Given our location.”

The joke was feeble, but Adrien jumped on it as expected. “I think the term would be ‘Mistress of the estate’. Or Chatelaine, maybe. That one might be kind of outdated though.”

Sabrina clearly didn’t understand the change in subject but attempted to twist it in Chloe’s favour. “Either way, Chloe would be a better fit than Lila.”

Chloe accepted this as her due. “Yes. To be the lady of a house like this requires beauty, class, breeding and riches- all of which_ I_ have in spades.”

Lila wanted to grab the oar from Sabrina and whack Chloe across the face with it. Instead she decided to let Chloe dig her own grave. “Oh?”

Nodding decisively, Chloe sprawled on the seat next to Adrien. “Yes. You won’t know this Lila, but it’s important for people to seek out others of their own status. It avoids a great deal of unhappiness and disappointment. People need to be with their equals- after all, water seeks its _own_ level.”

That was unexpectedly classy for Chloe- she’d half expected her to go with ‘blood will out’. But that Adrien would have objected to. _Water seeks its own level_ was more ambiguous. Why, it _might_ _not_ even refer to money.

“And what makes you think I’m less suitable for the position?” Lila said, expecting a rant from Chloe- the kind that would make even her ‘Adrikins’ look at her in disappointment.

The blonde had just opened her mouth when the boat jolted violently. Lila barely heard Chloe’s yell as she hit the water, the water rushing over her head as the world whipped around her.

She paid no attention to the boat as something caught her eye when she was in the pond.

Resurfacing, Lila glanced around quickly.

The stupid boatsman- Allen or whatever- was helping Sabrina to shore, her glasses clutched in one hand. Chloe was shrieking and wailing like the world had ended. Adrien, who had _stupidly_ tried to comfort her, was trying not to drown as she clung to him, almost sending them both under.

If anyone asked, she’d say one of her bangles had slipped off- the ones that had been a gift from the chairman of the charity she’d volunteered for in Ethiopia, that she treasured so very much she couldn't possibly _lose_ them.

Lila took a deep breath and dived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late, and we'll sadly have to come back to Lila next chapter as she's not finished, but I really wanted this up so I stopped feeling bad about falling behind my already slow updating schedule.


	18. Someone's Being a Drama Queen

Lila carefully tucked herself into the large blanket offered when she had reached the shore, gracefully calming her classmates frantic questions.

“I’m fine- it was just such a shock. I’m not sure what happened.” She soothed Alya’s worries. As she’d expected, Alya scowled, eyes darting to Chloe.

But that wasn’t in her plan, so Lila continued speaking. “I mean, Chloe and I were just having a conversation. Sabrina and Adrien were rowing for us. Maybe we hit something?”

“Doubtful.” Allen spoke, appearing as if summoned. “There’s nothing in the pond to hit, save the edges.” The servants passed her another towel. “For your hair Miss Rossi.”

Urgh. She was going to look like a complete dork if she put that on- but Alya was already jumping to help, wrapping it around her head in a makeshift turban.

At least Chloe was suffering the same- in fact, Chloe looked even worse, with her heavy makeup running and her fierce scowl.

Lila smiled at the sight- and at the growing gathering of their classmates, as everyone came ashore in order to check on ‘them’- mostly her and Adrien.

Chloe spotted her expression and sneered. “What are you thinking about Rossi?”

“Oh. I was just thinking it was a shame we were interrupted.” Lila said cheerily. “I was interested in your thoughts on what was needed to be the Mistress of a place like this.”

Chloe looked at her dubiously, and several of the people listening in shot her strange looks- but they weren’t important right now. Her target was in sight- and in hearing range.

“Although,” Lila continued before Chloe could say anything. “I would be more interested in what you thought about the woman who was almost the Mistress of the Culpa Mansion. As a woman who tried to marry outside of her social circle.”

Chloe got her meaning immediately. “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Even now, someone like that attaching themselves to a lonely, grieving rich man? Everyone would know what she was really after.”

Lila nodded. “It’s so sad, the kind of people who’ll take advantage of any vulnerability to work their way up. But it’s said they really loved each other- what do you think of that?”

Chloe snorted. “I think she was very friendly with him, and that the way mourning was done back then meant he’d be very lonely until he could properly go out in public. Of course they said they loved each other- he didn’t want to be alone, and she wanted the easy life!”

“You might be right,” Lila glanced to one side, noticing Adrien listening nervously to their conversation. His towel was wadded around his neck, not wrapped around his head, and his blonde hair looked longer with the water weighing it down. “But I think you’re a bit cynical. Maybe she fell in love with the _idea_ of him- a lonely young master, handsome and talented, who had looked after his crazy aunt, and treated her well… Maybe she _really_ did think it was love. And he was so lonely, with his parents gone he didn’t see anything _wrong_ with crossing boundaries like that.”

“Boundaries?” Adrien queried, a line between his brows.

“Don’t be stupid Adrikins. He was as close to an aristocrat as Americans can get- she was a Maid.” Chloe snapped. “Even now, your staff aren’t family. Anyone who says they are is an _idiot_\- you pay staff, and you can fire them. You can't do that with people who are actually family.”

That was not the way Lila’d been expecting that conversation to go- if she didn’t act quickly, Adrien would start thinking of his father’s assistant and his bodyguard, and then he would get all _mopey_ and she did not want to deal with that.

“I was thinking more along the lines of social class. Like you said- water seeks its own level.” Lila spoke hurriedly. “People are naturally drawn to people who are their equals- people who have similar backgrounds, educations, and social status. Even now, in more enlightened times. It must have been a big scandal, when a rich bachelor decided to marry a servants’ daughter…”

“If you ask me, he could be blamed for what happened to her.” Chloe said, moving as if to toss her hair. It remained in the towel unfortunately- it would have been funny to see Chloe’s wet hair hit her in the face. “What did he expect to happen? For people to just _accept_ her, hosting the parties she used to serve at?”

“What do you think Adrien?” Lila asked.

The model’s face had gone oddly blank when Chloe had started speaking. His eyes flicked to her, no trace of a smile. “About?”

“About the Bride and the Master. Don’t you think it was risky, him marrying someone of a lower social class?” Lila said, carefully gauging both Adrien’s expression and those of the others listening in “I mean, clearly people were unhappy with both of them.”

“It probably wasn’t the smart thing to do.” Adrien spoke with about as much emotion as his father would have. “But I wouldn’t say it was a reason for murder.”

Lila gasped in shock. “Oh, that’s not what I meant at all!” She cried out dramatically. “I just meant that it can be difficult, in relationships where one party has more wealth than the other. There would have been things she didn’t know, expectations had of his wife that she couldn’t meet, and it would have been a terrible strain on their relationship. It would have been easier on him if he’d sought out someone of his own class, don’t you think?”

“You might be right…” Adrien began- and Lila stopped listening to look over to Marinette, to watch the blood drain from her face.

Lila and Chloe smirked at each while Adrien kept blabbering on. Sometimes Lila thought it was a shame Chloe wanted to rule the class- she could be so useful when convinced to team up with Lila!

X

“You might be right,” Adrien began, “about the expectations on a wealthy man’s partner, and about the difficulties it might pose. Even today class differences can cause a lot of problems in a relationship.”

He took a quick breath, unsure why the conversation bothered him so much. The Culpa’s had been long dead when his grandparents had been born, the fury that raged through him at Lila and Chloe’s typical insensitivity was a bit much.

“You shouldn’t say it like that- like it was _their_ fault for other people’s feelings on the matter. If there’s love, other people’s feelings don’t matter as much.” He finished.

Ice gripped Adrien’s heart as he looked around for a change of subject, only to see Marinette with her back to him. She was far away from any of their classmates, her shoulders raised in a way that he recognised as her wanting to curl inward but refusing to show such weakness.

Inwardly he sighed. What was wrong this time? Nothing he was saying was untrue- and surely she knew he loved her, and that he wasn’t talking about their relationship. He was _obviously_ talking about the Culpa Bride and her fiancé.

Still, as he watched the closed door of the carriage, he felt guilty. Maybe he should have argued a bit- it wasn’t really an important topic, but Marinette could be so sensitive about these things, and she was a full-blown romantic at heart. When the trip had been announced, she’d practically danced in place. It had been adorable, especially when she grinned and offered to loan him one of her books on the Culpa Mansion.

She’d told him she’d fallen in love with a picture of the gardens when she was a little girl, and then with the history of the Mansion. They’d been planning a study date, to watch one of the documentaries on the Culpa Mansion and maybe look over one of Marinette’s books- but between school, photoshoots Nino suddenly arranging a guys night and Chloe throwing an American party, there hadn’t been time.

So maybe it was more important to her than he’d thought. Maybe he should go see if she was okay...

“Hmph.” Chloe snorted in disgust. “Not their fault? Maybe. But it’s a basic fact, if the Maid hadn’t been marrying up, she wouldn’t have been stabbed to death. If the Master had just stuck to his equals, she’d have married the chimney sweep or something. Nothing bad would have happened!”

Why had he helped her out the pond again? Adrien wondered. Chloe could probably swim. He’d never seen her, but she’d bragged about owning twenty swimsuits. Surely, they couldn’t _all_ be for sunbathing and the jacuzzi…

Lila shook her head. “I don’t know. If the Witch was really set on getting the Master for herself… People like that don’t take failure well. Even if he’d been marrying an heiress, so long as he wasn’t marrying her, the bride would have died for getting in her way.”

Adrien shivered violently as Lila finished, smiling. “Some people are capable of _anything_.”

X

“You might be right about the expectations on a wealthy man’s partner, and about the difficulties it might pose. Even today class differences can cause a lot of problems in a relationship." Adrien began, his voice heard clearly by everyone who had gone to check on Lila.

Max flinched involuntarily as Marinette turned pale as a ghost. She didn’t stay where she was a second longer, turning on her heel and marching towards the carriages.

Several had arrived while they’d been on the pond, all of them enclosed like the one the food had arrived in. Claude caught up to her quickly, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and opening a carriage door. As Max watched, the young man pressed something into her hand.

It was true that Marinette could be oversensitive, seeing insults in poor word choices and attacks in simple everyday life- however this time, he felt that perhaps Marinette was justified in leaving the group.

Adrien might not have noticed he’d just declared that dating Marinette was a mistake, but everyone else had. The demise of the ‘_Adrienette’_ relationship was inevitable, with the blond’s preference for Lila growing clearer every day as Marinette tried to cling with both hands, his affections for her slipping away like sand in a fist.

Still- to be humiliated in front of everyone they knew? By an innocent question Lila asked to try and prevent Chloe from starting something? Lila, who would most likely be dating Adrien by the end of their first month in lycée? Lila, the wealthy and talented philanthropist daughter of a diplomat?

If Adrien had done so on purpose, Max would be forced to reclassify him from ‘oblivious sunshine’ to ‘pretty boy with a cruel streak’. As it was- he’d have to emphasize ‘Oblivious’ in his mental categorisation.

Although as Adrien came to the end of his speech, he glanced around for support and looked awkward when he realised how many people had heard him. He was clearly dejected as he watched Claude help Marinette into a carriage, the door closing firmly behind her.

Max sympathised- but he was hopeful that maybe this would lead Adrien to make a decision on what he actually wanted, rather than plodding along in a relationship he clearly had no desire to be in.

Lila said it was important that Adrien and Marinette came to that conclusion themselves, so they could get proper closure on the first relationship either of them had ever been in. She might be right- but perhaps someone could have a talk with Marinette? She always felt things so intensely, she might not make the right choice. She was rather prone to lashing out, rather than dealing with things in a useful and rational manner.

Max listened as the conversation took an unsettling turn- and everyone saw Adrien shudder.

“Oh dear.” Miss Bustier’s forehead creased in concern. “We really should get you dry as soon as possible Adrien. Your father will be terribly upset if you fall ill.”

Kasumi stepped forward from where she’d been standing, completely unnoticed by the class. “If the wet students would enter the second carriage? And everyone else in a carriage behind them.”

“The second carriage? We should be in First!” Chloe argued. “I’m soaked!”

Kasumi turned slightly, her face mostly blank. “The first carriage to go back will be the open buggy, driven by Allen. The second carriage will be enclosed.”

“Why the buggy first?” Miss Bustier asked. “I mean, surely the students…”

“The buggy is faster, and Allen will need to change his clothes too.” Kasumi said firmly.

As she did, the buggy moved from where it was parked. Allen, no longer dripping but still noticeably damp, didn’t spare them a single look from his seat, focused on the path ahead of him.

“The second carriage is open.” Kasumi pointed out. “The rest of you can either wait outside or choose your carriage now, but the students involved in the boat capsize should get inside.”

Up ahead of them, swiftly leaving the group behind, Allen finally looked back for a second. “You alright milady?”

Marinette looked up from where she was pressed into the back of the buggy, hoping her classmates hadn’t seen her hiding behind the hood.

“I’ll be fine Allen. Thank you.”

Allen nodded, his attention back on the path. “Glad to be of service Ma’am. Don’t worry about that handkerchief Claude gave you, he’s got dozens.”

Marinette looked at the slightly wrangled cotton in her hand, letting out a watery laugh. “I’ll have to thank him later.”

“If you insist.” Allen shrugged. “If you want to enjoy the view, the hood can collapse. The others will stall, settling in your classmates properly. None of them will see.”

By now, they had turned the corner and were well on their way up the hill. Feeling better already, Marinette easily found the lever to lower the fabric hood- a wind up, almost like in old car windows.

She watched the hood slowly fall back, revealing far more of the scenery than she’d had visible earlier.

Gently dabbing at her eyes for the last time, she settled in to enjoy the ride as best as she could.

She found her mind drifting away from the scenery and towards Adrien. Once again, he'd triggered a trap aimed at her. No matter how many times it happened, they'd have the same argument. That he hadn't meant it _like that_, that she was looking too far into things, that he'd pay more attention in future but it wasn't his fault Lila and Chloe were awful to her.

Maybe he didn't mean it- he usually didn't. It wasn't his fault Lila and Chloe were awful to her- but he didn't seem to mind it much. He never paid attention, or argued with them, or even tried to clarify with their friends what he _had_ meant.

And she was just so tired of it.

Marinette brought her mind back to earth- and on to the scenery- just as they passed a small fork in the footpath. It was very small- she wouldn't have noticed it at all if she hadn't seen a black cat running down the path. Mindlessly, her eyes followed the path back into the small wood allowed to surround the area between the gardens.

Her eyes widened as they rested upon a familiar shape through the trees, visible only because the wind blowing the branches and the height of the buggy.

The crown of the gazebo from her dream the night before- lit by a solitary lantern.

All too soon it was gone, the horse driving them passed in a matter of seconds. Marinette wondered if perhaps she was seeing things, but doubted it. She decided to put it away for now.

It was only day three of their stay after all- she'd have plenty time to investigate.

Especially once she'd dealt with her relationship problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some trouble writing this week. This "day" still has at least one more chapter to go, but I'll try and keep it to one chapter so we can move on to Day Four.  
At the request of Dress Anon, I've posted a timeline for this fic. It should be in the series- not completely finished, I still need to add hyperlinks, the other stories in this series, but it's a starting point.


	19. Nino's Bizarro Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya see something strange on the carriage ride home, and there's a lot going on during dinner too.

Nino tried not to sigh as the carriage drove sedately along the path. He’d always thought carriages were pretty fast, but maybe these horses were a different kind to the ones in those cowboy movies. It was pretty much walking pace, but better since they weren’t actually walking.  


He and Alya technically had the carriage to themselves- not that they could take advantage of it, since the reason they had it to themselves was that Miss Bustier had chosen to sit up front with Allegra.  


Beside him, Alya was busy on her phone. “There’s still no signal.” She frowned. “I can’t get in touch with her.”  


“I’m sure she’s fine. How about we just enjoy the ride? I know it’s not the kind of horse and carriage people usually picture for a romantic ride though the country, but we should make the most of it.”  


That got his girl to smile, finally looking up from her phone. She even moved so she was leant against him, throwing one arm around his shoulder. In response, he put his arm around her waist.  


“It’s a shame that Adrien and Lila had to go ahead- but this is cool too.” Alya said.  


“We’ll see them when we get back. For now, how about we look around for places to go? If the weather keeps up, it could be fun exploring the grounds. Maybe we’ll find something cool.” Nino suggested.  


Alya hummed in agreement, gazing out the window. “Looks like it’s all flower gardens. Maybe we can do a small movie or something to show when we get home?”  


“We don’t have a script. Maybe a documentary?”  


Alya scrunched up her nose. “I don’t feel like doing research. Maybe we could ask if there’s any stories?”  


“Other than the Bride’s murder?” Nino teased. “I don’t know. I mean, this place has been unoccupied for like, a century. What kind of stories could it really have?”  


“So we do a thing on the Bride. Maybe her parents worked in the gardens or something.” Alya waved dismissively. “Or we can pick places they could have fallen in love. Lila kind of had a point about maybe falling in love with the idea of each other- maybe the atmosphere got to them or something.”  


Nino almost frowned. “I don’t want to think about that. I mean, it was a tragedy. Why make it more of one by questioning their feelings?”  


“You are so sweet.” Alya looked at him with a smile. “But it could have happened. The gardens are certainly beautiful enough. I mean, I’ve been to a lot of parks. But nothing like this place.”  


“Private residence. You don’t have to worry about where the flowers won’t get trampled.” Nino said with a shrug.  


“Not that you can see the flowers right now.” Alya leaned forward to peer out the window. “Urgh, where did this fog come from?”  


Nino checked the windows- minutes ago, it had been a beautiful day. Now, grey mist hung thickly upon the ground. He couldn’t see more than a few metres from the carriage, the gardens they had been admiring nothing more than dark shapes in the distance.  


“I heard east coast weather could be weird, but this is something else.” He muttered, moving his arm to allow Alya more space to get her camera ready.  


“Is that a light?” Alya carefully stood, pressing her camera against the glass.

Nino half kneeled on the bench so he could look out the window. At first, he couldn’t see anything but grey, and the rare tree or fence that they passed close enough to make out in the mists.  


After a moment, he saw what he thought had caught Alya’s attention- a single lamp, at the height of the carriage window. As they got closer, the lamp was revealed to be a lantern, with a candle instead of electricity. It flickered in the damp air, but never truly wavered.  


They were so close they could see the candle wax- but the shape holding the lantern never grew any clearer. As they passed by, Alya managed to open the door window and held out her phone in order to get a better look.  


She pulled back shortly after, sitting down in order to look at the footage. “Visibility’s terrible.” She reported. “All you can see is the lantern.”  


Nino had kept his eyes on the now open window. “Try again.”  


Alya looked up, frowning. “Try again? We’re already passed…” She trailed off as another lantern came into view. In an instant, she leapt back into her place at the window.  


This time they could just make out the lantern was being held up by something- something bulkier than a chain and hook.  


Again, Alya kept her camera on the mysterious lantern until she could no longer see it. Then, she moved as if to reseat herself.  


“Wait.” Nino said.  


She did- and once again, a new lantern came into view.  


The post holding up the lantern was strange- it was far too large and unwieldy to be a simple post, and it was taller than the part holding up the lantern was. It might be some kind of sculpture, but they hadn’t seen anything like that on the way to the pond, and something that large would surely be too heavy to be put into place quickly.  


Neither of them moved until the next lantern came into view, when Nino breathed in sharply through his teeth. The strange silhouette behind the lantern was starting to look distinctly like a human form.  


Tall, well built- the lantern held up and slightly out by a thick, well-muscled limb.  


He both dreaded and looked forward to the next lantern, to see if he was right- but there wasn’t a next lantern.

Instead they arrived in the courtyard of the Mansion, the mists seeming to melt away from the formidable structure. Not a single stone of the Mansion was obscured from their sight, as if the Mansion refused to be hidden.  


And not just the Mansion- as they rolled to a gentle stop Nino glanced out the window, he could see all the way to the temple decoration on the hill. He could even see the form of statue inside it. The fog hung above the estate, surrounding them, blocking the view of the road- but it didn’t touch the gardens or the Mansion itself.  


With a shudder, he led Alya out of the carriage, tugging lightly on her hand. His girlfriend was unexpectedly quiet- but he knew her. Once they were inside, out the fog? She’d be stoked about this, sharing it with everyone. They just had to get the door closed behind them first.  


“Miss Bustier.” Claude greeted. “Your wet students were given time to bathe and change. We’ll keep food aside for them. We have hot drinks for anyone else who’s feeling the chill, and dinner will be served shortly.”  


“Oh. Wouldn’t it be better to wait until they’re ready?” Miss Bustier stepped down carefully from the driver’s seat of the carriage, Claude stepping forward to help steady her.  


“If you’d like. But we thought it would be better to give them as much time as they need, without pressure to hurry up so their friends could eat. To that end, we’ve offered to deliver the food to them. Miss Chloe and Miss Sabrina have accepted, Miss Lila hasn’t decided, and young Mister Adrien refused outright.” Claude explained. “Miss Marinette wasn’t hungry but thanked us for thinking of her.”  


“Marinette? She wasn’t in the accident.” Alya blurted out.  


Claude’s eyes flickered briefly in Alya’s direction before his attention returned to their teacher. “I’m afraid she wasn’t feeling her best after the carriage ride, poor girl was as white as whale’s bone. She’s gone to bed.”  


“I hope she didn’t put you to too much trouble.” Miss Bustier apologised, almost automatically.  


Claude’s lips turned up at the corners. “Miss Marinette has been no trouble at all, merely unfortunate. Hopefully today was a one off. Perhaps something in the air? This fog is terribly unseasonal.” He chattered away as he led them through the entrance, the door swinging closed behind them with a thud.  


They’d barely sat down at the table when Adrien skidded into the banquet hall, wearing a dressing gown over his t-shirt and sweatpants.  


Miss Bustier sighed. “Adrien, is that really appropriate for the dinner table?”  


The blonde’s smile faltered as he considered how to respond- but luckily for him, he didn’t have to. Much to Nino’s surprise, Allen stepped in. “Mister Adrien is welcome at the table so long as he is warm enough.” The man didn’t smile, just nodded at a spare seat. There were more of them than usual, even at the small table their class used. “We don’t have a strict dress code as it is, but even if we had we could make an exception for a gentleman, lady or other person attending to their health.”  


“Other person?” Max frowned.  


“Of course- ladies and gentlemen, in my day, were ways to describe the men and women of the gentry. Within this very hall, there were many who came to parties and dinners, who were not considered as such. But they were good neighbours, or interesting people, and so were invited regardless.” Allen explained smoothly.  


“What about now?” Ivan asked.  


Allen blinked and tilted his head, barely even creasing his perfectly pressed cravat. “I’m sorry?”  


“Are there any interesting visitors now?”  


“Ah.” Allen said, his gaze sweeping over the class. “Other than yourselves, no. We haven’t had guests in quite some time.”  
“What about people who just wander around?” Juleka looked straight at Allen as she said this- oddly bold.  


Allen turned his head in her direction, giving her his full attention. “It’s a large area. While it is theoretically possible for someone to walk onto the grounds, in practice they generally don’t. Between our reputation and the lack of nearby parking, there are easier places to visit. Many of them much closer to home.” He nodded to himself. “Wherever that may be. Why do you ask?”  


Juleka exchanged a look with Ivan and Rose- Mylene simply shuddered and hid her face in her boyfriend’s arm.  


“We saw something.” Juleka said finally.  


Next to Nino, Alya perked up, eyes wide as she leaned in to hear it.  


Rose took up the tale. “At first, we thought it was another guest or something. She was really far away, wearing a dark dress.”  


“We might not have noticed her if it wasn’t for the green bits.” Ivan added.  


“Yeah, those were really bright, even if there wasn’t much of them.” Rose said in agreement. “But then we noticed that the dress was really long- too long for her to be out hiking. And she kept _watching_ us. No matter how far we went on the path, she was watching us all the way into the courtyard.”  


“Never got any closer.” Juleka noted.  


“Or any further away.” Mylene spoke up, shivering slightly. “And it was too foggy to see where she was. We could see her clearly, but not the things around her.”  


“Did you get any footage?” Alya demanded, practically vibrating on the spot. “Because I did.”  


“Neither of us brought our phones today.” Juleka said, gesturing to herself and Rose.  


Alya was clearly taken aback by that. “Why not?”  


“We were going on a hike.” Rose frowned. “Why would we need our phones?”  


“Well,” Alya was still on the back foot, but Nino had faith she’d come back swinging. “To take pictures?”  


“Juleka and I agreed to try and enjoy our holiday by experiencing it, not recording it. If there was anything we really wanted a picture of, we would have asked to borrow someone else’s camera.” Rose said firmly.  


“And they did.” Alix piped in. “Three pictures, two of pretty flowers, one of the two of them.”  


“And they asked for mine of the view of the pond.” Nathanael piped in. “Since I was taking pictures for reference anyway…”  


Alix turned to him. “Yeah, what was up with that? I thought you preferred working from your own sketches, not reference pics.”  


Nathanael shrugged. “Been having a bit of artists block since we got here. Changing things up can’t hurt, right?”  


Alya was still stuck on the phone thing. “What if you needed to call someone, like in an emergency?”  


“As I told Miss Rose last night,” Allen stepped in. “The staff have methods to keep in contact and summon help in case of emergencies. Hence why the hot drinks were ready for the first lot of students who arrived after their dunking.”  


“Ivan and I gave our phones to Miss Bustier before we went out on the water.” Mylene said as Alya turned a beseeching gaze on her. “We didn’t want to risk them, but we forgot to get them back before we got on the carriage.”  


Nino had to admit that was a good call- there had definitely been a moment or two where his electronics had been in danger. Something to keep in mind for the next time he went boating, he guessed…  


Kim snorted. “Surprised Marinette didn’t do the same. She’s so clumsy, it’s a miracle it wasn’t her boat that went over!”  


“Kim!” Adrien snapped, uncharacteristically.  


Nino was just as thrown as Kim was. “What?”  


“Miss Marinette captured some lovely photos of Miss Juleka today.” The dance lesson assistant- Lu-cash or something- spoke from where he had just entered the room. “It would have been a shame if she _had_ left her phone. At any rate, our boat was steady.”  


“Lukasz? Is something wrong?” Allen had the trace of a frown on his face- thus far, the most emotion Nino had seen on the dude. Even when he’d had to help a furious Chloe out the water, his face had stayed pretty blank.  


“Not as such.” Lukasz shrugged. “Allegra wanted me to let you know we’re having a meeting to discuss our plans. The Master wishes us to handle it ourselves- he has greater priorities.”  


Claude raised his eyebrows in faux surprise. “Colour me shocked.”  


Lukasz shook his head, smiling. “Yeah, that wasn’t really a surprise with everything else going on. If anyone needs me, I’ll be in the usual place. I’ve got a song to work on.”  


“Thanks Lukasz. Good luck with the song.” Allen said calmly.  


Miss Bustier let her cutlery rest against her plate as she gazed at their ‘hosts’. “I’m curious,” She said. “Do you all have defined roles in the mansion?”  


Allen shook his head, hands clasped in front of him. “We are simply the Master’s assistants.”  


Claude winked at them. “So basically, what our dear Master wants, he gets. We do as we please, except when the Master says otherwise.” He paused for a moment as something occurred to him. “Or Allegra. Allegra is second in command, and _almost_ as scary as the Master when she thinks you’re not pulling your weight.”  


Allen frowned at his friend. Nino still thought it was super weird to see the dude performing actual facial expressions since he’d been a block of ice the entire time so far. “What happened to _Ally_?” Allen asked, his lips twitching as he said the nickname.  


“What, you think she can hear me?” Claude snorted. “No fun bothering her if she’s not here to be bothered.”  


Allen looked kind of fondly exasperated, rather than just totally fed up. Nino decided that he and Claude must have been friends for a while.  


Miss Bustier tried to enter the conversation again. “So, what brings you two to the Culpa Mansion?”  


Allen’s face returned to his usual neutral expression. “We are here for the love of family.” He said shortly.  


“Allow me, dear cousin!” Claude broke in with a showman’s panache, one arm grandly waving in the general direction of the students. “Truth is, he’s right. The Master’s family.” 

The dramatics had been abandoned, now Claude sounded more like he was sharing good gossip. “He’s a Krypte, one of Allegra’s second cousins? Their grandparents were siblings. Allen here, his father married into the Krypte when Allen was tiny. His second Mother was probably a fifth cousin five times removed or something, you know how people get when there’s money in the family. No one escapes!” Claude held both arms out and- jazz hands? Really? Who tried to be Ominous and performed _jazz hands_?  


Allen rolled his eyes at his ‘cousin’. “As the granddaughter of the Master’s great-great grandparents, my mother was his third cousin, twice removed. That branch of the family tree tended to have children quite late in life.”  


Claude just looked at him for a moment. “My point has been made.” He shook himself and turned back to the table. “I myself was kind of adopted in when I was about your age- I had a talent, they had the resources to nurture that talent and found me kind of cute, like a puppy which keeps trampling the flowerbeds. Before I realised it, I was getting invited to the family parties of people I’d never heard of and getting letters from great aunts and uncles and cousins I didn’t have a few years earlier.”  


“You adapted well.” Allen interrupted with a compliment- one that sounded as amused as it was reassuring. “You saved us tickets for your show and introduced Cousin Blacken to Char.”  


Claude winced theatrically. “I thought we agreed not to speak of that? I can still hear Great Aunt Egnis _laughing_.”  


Juleka had just been enjoying the show, like the rest of them, but she jumped in with a question. “And Lukasz? Is he family too?”  


“Well, that’s an interesting story.” Claude smiled, seeming to settle somewhat. “Lukasz was friends with a young lady who was _also_ informally adopted into the family, as Great Auntie Laura’s girl. They were practically courting at one point, but it didn’t end up happening.”  


Allen took up the tale. “He was still one of her most trusted friends- and she one of his dearest. When we were hosting a grand event, Allegra was meant to be helping with the preparations but fell ill.” He frowned. “She was always prone to mild headaches, but she took some medicine that the housekeeper had handy, some drought from a top doctor in New York, recommended by a neighbour.”  


“The medicine was a con, and the Housekeeper was a sapskull.” Claude said frankly. “We knew the neighbour was a snake in the grass, but Mrs Boussey wouldn’t believe it. But she knew we believed it, so she hid where she got the medicine, talked about it like she’d bought it herself. Allegra took a half dose of medicine and ended up with a ferocious headache, incapable of walking, unable to bear the light, barely able to speak, and delirious.”  


Allen nodded. “Deadly nightshade poisoning, as it turned out. But we didn’t know that at the time.” He shook his head, allowing them a moment to accept that information- because seriously, Deadly Nightshade poisoning from headache medicine? “Anyway, because Allegra was so ill, Lukasz stepped in to help his lady friend, assisting with all he could and generally keep things on an even keel.”  


Claude looked down at the empty table in front of him. “After we lost her, he stayed on. He’s hoping to hang around until she comes back.”  


“Which should be fairly soon.” Allen added. “We hope.”  


The two men shared a glance- full of meaning Nino couldn’t read but could _almost_ see.  


“If you’ll excuse us, we should get to our meeting. We hope you have a good evening.” Allen nodded as he stood up from the table, mirrored by Claude.  


The class waited until the door had closed behind to break into discussion.  


“Totally fake.” Alix asserted. “There’s no way three cousins would willingly work together on an acting gig like this.”  


“They are actors.” Max said. “Perhaps they were sharing their character’s background?”  


Rose nodded vigorously. “That’s totally it! Today on the pond, Lukasz told us about his sister Julka Couffray.”  


“The lady in the painting outside the Bride’s Wing.” Nathanael explained. “She was meant to be a bridesmaid at the Wedding.”  


“He told you about the woman he’s claiming as his dead sister?” Max frowned. “How did that subject come up?”  


“She drowned in the pond.” Rose said, just as cheerily as ever.  


It took Nino a second to actually register the words. “What?”  


Nathanael shivered as he answered. “She drowned herself in the pond.”  


Alya’s eyes were wide. “So today, we were at the pond where someone died? That’s sick.”  


“Not really.” Alix shrugged. “I mean, we’re literally sleeping in Culpa Mansion. It’s kind of famous for being the place where the Culpa Bride was _stabbed to death_.”  


Before Alya could respond- Nino had no idea how, but he knew that she would- Miss Bustier interrupted with a sigh.  


“I think that was quite rude- I was genuinely interested in how they came to work here, and they didn’t even break character for a conversation.”  


Mylene shook her head. “I don’t think that was rude- I think they were just doing their jobs. I mean, if you break character at Disney you get fired, even in emergency situations.”  


“Really?” Alya asked, nose scrunched up.  


Nino was the one to answer his girlfriend. “Yeah. I read this story about the time a float caught fire and they had to keep dancing around it until it could be driven out of sight.”  


“Hm.” Miss Bustier frowned, returning her attention to her meal.  


Everyone kind of broke off into smaller groups- and Nino noticed his best bud looking around in confusion.  


“I guess Lila decided to get the room service.” Nino told Adrien, guessing that was why the blonde was looking around.  


Adrien looked at Nino in confusion. “I figured. She was really upset about how long it took to get back to the mansion.” Adrien shook his head. “Marinette isn’t here.”  


Ah. “Marinette wasn’t feeling well so she went to bed early.” Nino told him.  


“Oh.” Adrien looked over his shoulder, back at the door to the entrance hall and stairwell. “She seemed okay earlier.”  


Nino had a pretty good idea of when that had changed. They’d all heard Adrien say that class differences caused problems in relationships.  


On the one hand, he was glad Adrien was aware enough to admit his relationship with Marinette wasn’t hunky-dory.

Everyone had been waiting for him to realise it on his own, to realise that just because it was his first relationship didn’t mean he failed if things weren’t working out. Even Alya was ready to support him, and she was Marinette’s best friend, so that was _proof_ he and Marinette weren’t all peaches and cream.  


On the other hand- it sucked to watch. Both because Adrien was so oblivious to feelings, and because even though Marinette hadn’t been showing her good side lately, she was still sort of his friend, and seeing her hurting was _awful_. 

Like today- Adrien hadn’t meant to hurt Marinette, he was just being honest. But Marinette had heard what Adrien had _meant_, and that had probably been the emotional equivalent of a gut punch. Maybe a slap in the face for good measure.  


Nino cleared his throat and decided to actually respond to Adrien. “Yeah- apparently the carriage ride didn’t agree with her.”  


“I hope she’s okay. Do you think I should check in on her?” Adrien looked so earnest, like a puppy begging for treats.  


Nino almost felt bad about telling him no. “No way dude, let her sleep. You can see her tomorrow.”  


“Okay, that makes sense.” Adrien frowned at his food, not quite seeing it. “I’ll make it up to her later.”  


“Make what up to her?”  


“Oh. She told me this morning that she wanted to talk to me about something, but we didn’t get a chance to. I guess it’s not urgent, or she’d have arranged a date or something.” Adrien shrugged.  


If Alya had wanted to talk to him and he had told her to wait for a date, he would have found himself Alya’s ex-boyfriend in an instant.  


“Sure man.” Nino agreed. “Hey, you tried that pea thing yet? Pretty good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday Update!  
Also, so much for finishing the day, eh? Still got the night to go- but I got a bit carried away with dinner, as you can see.
> 
> Notes for this Chapter  
I really couldn't have been a writer if I didn't have the internet to look up things like this- or synonyms. Hats off to authors of centuries gone by, they must have been so DEDICATED. Imagine rewriting an entire chapter when you made an edit? Having to write out good copies?   
https://www.bartleby.com/161/3117.html  
I didn't want to put 'white as a sheet', and I used white as a ghost last chapter. White as a sheet/white as a ghost/white as ivory bone/white as the pale ashes of a wasted coal/white as ashes (Charles Dickens)/white as whale’s bone (William Shakespeare, Love’s Labour’s Lost, V.ii, 647).  
https://www.mentalfloss.com/article/53529/56-delightful-victorian-slang-terms-you-should-be-using  
https://www.mentalfloss.com/article/503259/21-words-fool-and-their-oafish-origins (Sapskull)


	20. Chains in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix and Kim have an adventure all their own

_She was running, feet hitting the ground so hard it hurt, but she daren’t stop. Couldn’t stop, not if she wanted to live. She ran and ran, desperate to escape her pursuer, but she could still hear them behind her- never getting any further away, no matter how many twists and turns she took._

_Sometimes, she almost thought she’d managed to get away. But then she’d see them in a reflection, that carriage driven by a shadow of man, hunting her through streets and alleys and fields and forests, or she’d hear the monster’s panting breath over the sound of her own heartbeat, and she found herself eking out another burst of speed._

_She fell upon the ground, unable to run any further. She whipped around, pleas of mercy resting upon her lips._

_They didn’t care, neither the monster pulling the carriage nor the shadow driving it. Her last breath twisted into a scream as the beast roared, loud and close enough she could feel its breath…_

And Alix bolted out of sleep, heart pounding as if she had sprinted a marathon. “What the...?”

She put her face into her hands and tried to breathe normally. It took longer than she would have liked to admit to anyone else, but eventually her pulse stopped pounding in her ears and she was about as aware of her heartbeat as she usually was.

‘Alright.’ She admitted to herself. ‘Maybe being in the Culpa Mansion, site of the Murder of the Culpa Bride, is getting to you after all.’

She almost wanted to laugh at herself- so much for laughing at Nathanael’s weird hang-up about the pond.

She was almost ready to try and get back to sleep when she heard something and froze. It wasn’t loud, but in the dark of the night any noise in the hall was out of place. It came again- a jangling noise. As she listened, it got closer- and she could barely hear two sets of footsteps, one heavy and slow, the other stopping and starting, darting around almost randomly but always hovering around the other set of footsteps.

Alix slipped out of bed and pressed her ear against the door, listening.

The footsteps continued- but now, closer to the door, she could hear voices too, like they were right outside.

“My dress, my beautiful dress!” One voice bemoaned, oddly quiet for the strength of her complaints. “—ina, don’t lose any of it!”

“Sorry Chl--. I’m trying, I really am!” Was that Sabrina? Which would make the other voice Chloe. What on earth were they doing up?

“Sorry isn’t good enough! Oh, how will I show my face to my darling ---- if I don’t have my dress?” The strange noise came again, but now Alix had a good idea of what it was. The clank of chains- jewellery chains.

Why was Chloe up at Dark O’Thirty, wearing jewellery and worrying about a dress? Alix opened the door to tell them to please be quiet, and hopefully to get an answer to that confusing question...

And the hall was empty. She even stepped out of her room to have a proper look- there was no sign of a lit lamp, no torchlight from a camera, and no sign of a door being closed. And she was near the far end of the corridor, the nearest way out of the hallway were the stairs clear at the other end. If they’d been close enough for her to make out their conversation through her door, they’d been way too far from the staircase to pull a vanishing act.

Unless, Alix thought, the hair rising on her arms. Unless it wasn’t Chloe and Sabrina.

A sensible person in her situation might have decided to go back to bed, locking the door behind her and hiding underneath the bedcovers until morning. They might have knocked on one of her friends door and asked to stay with them until they could go back to sleep- Juleka or Rose would let her no question, or she could even ask Alya or Lila if she didn’t mind an interrogation first.

Alix wasn’t as bad as some people in their class- but no one had ever described her as sensible without adding ‘sometimes’. Alix decided to see if anything else happened at night, that they’d missed tucked away in their beds.

But first- she was sensible, sometimes. And she’d seen enough horror movies to know that only a complete idiot would go exploring barefoot, in a strange mansion, alone, at night. She went to fetch her house slippers, and then she went to get backup.

She got Kim- not only was he nearby, he was always ready for adventure, dares, or to show off.

“Hey, don’t worry midget. I’ll protect you from the undead.” He winked, flexing his arms.

Alix took a moment to be grateful he wore a shirt to bed. Seriously, _so_ grateful. “Whatever Nimrod. Keep your voice down. Let’s take the servant stairways.”

“Let’s not.” Kim shook his head, thankfully keeping his voice low. “There’s no way out until you get to the basement, remember?”

Alix had to blink at him for a second before it occurred to her- oh yeah, Chloe.

“Main stairs then- but quietly!”

It was kind of fun, sneaking through the halls and down the stairs. Every creaking floorboard was a potential ghost- until they both stood still and the creaking stopped. Every footstep echoed in the cavernous stairwell, no matter how careful they were, and their torches barely lit more than a few steps in front of them. The stairwell was so large that if they pointed the beams outward, they failed to touch the wall on the other side, illuminating nothing.

It was both kind of cool and seriously creepy, so they only tried that once. Instead, they made their way down to the third floor.

“Why here?” Kim asked. “The only ghost we saw here was Chloe.”

“Good point. But we have to start somewhere.” Alix said.

Kim shrugged. “I don’t think there’ll be anyone on the Guest Floor.”

Huh, what do you know? Kim had actually been listening on the tour. Go Kim.

“I dunno. I mean, this is where the murder was.” Alix pointed out.

Kim looked stunned. “Seriously?”

Alix very kindly didn’t laugh in his face- how did he not know that? It was mentioned during the tour- often. Her friend must have picked up the guest floor thing by osmosis or something after all, because he definitely had not been paying attention. At All. “Yeah. They closed off the hall after our first day though- and the door to the room was locked before that.” Alix stood next to a window on the staircase, so she gestured at it. “It’s the room at the end of the building, you can just see two windows and part of the balcony from here- straight ahead.”

Kim went to peer out into the darkness- despite the fog earlier, he could still see the windows Alix had mentioned, but there was nothing about the room that really caught his attention. He couldn’t even tell if the windows had curtains or not, let alone if there was anything cool inside. Instead of looking like the scene of a famous crime, it just looked like a building with dark windows. He was about to draw away when something caught his eye- not on the third-floor room, but below it.

“Alix, get over here.” He said, excited.

Alix did, but not without complaint. “Can’t you see it?”

“That’s not all I saw.” Kim replied immediately. “Look lower.”

Alix did. “That’s in the Krypte Family rooms- no one’s allowed in there!”

“Do you know what that room is?” Kim asked, his eyes still fixed on the lone lit window.

It was a soft light, wavering gently. From their vantage point on the third floor looking down, they could just see a large, broad shape between them and the light, mostly unmoving. The only part of it that moved was the part that looked a bit- just a bit- like the top of a head.

“I heard Allegra call it the Spirit Room.” Alix said, hands pressed to the glass to try and get a better view.

The table was empty from what she could see. No mysterious crows or ghostly fare- no food, rotten or otherwise. If not for how eerie the mysterious shape was, there would be nothing interesting about the room at all. And then the figure changed shape, thin spindly arms appearing out of nowhere as it rose, the dome elongating into a more human shape- and its shadow vanished as the light moved, leaving only the hint of a glow in the windows.

In one of the other windows, a woman appeared. A young, frail looking woman in an old-fashioned loosely fitted nightgown, the end of the baggy sleeves falling passed her wrists. Her delicate hand gestured at someone with the lantern she was holding out, and a dark shape blocked her from view. With bated breath, Alix and Kim watched as the lantern’s light faded from the room,

And then there was nothing- no light appeared in the hallway windows, and there was nothing but darkness to see in the spirit room.

The two spectators even ran down to the second floor to check- but even when Kim lifted Alix up onto his shoulders to look over the heavy screen, there was nothing to see on the Family Floor. In fact, it all looked completely undisturbed.

“Damn.” Alix breathed out, dropping to the ground neatly. “We just saw a ghost.”

“Heck yeah we did.” Kim grinned, the kind of madman grin he got when he was too excited to think things through properly.

The two intrepid explorers decided to keep going- after all, they might see something else cool. So they carried on down the stairwell, into the entrance hall. In the distance, they heard a door close- but they couldn’t tell where it had been. They had looked- but there was nothing in the gallery, the weird indoor patio, the music room, the salon, the small dining room, or the banquet hall. They had at least peeked into all of them, only to find nothing they hadn’t seen by daylight.

“Where to next?” Alix wandered. “We haven’t checked the library.”

“You think we’d see the weeping ghost?” Kim said sarcastically.

“Where do you think we should go then?”

“Let’s keep going downstairs. Probably more ghosts in the cellar than in the library.”

Alix couldn’t help but feel they’d heard _very_ different ghost stories, also he probably hadn’t watched Ghostbusters. Seriously, if _anyone_ was going to stick around after death, a librarian would, or a museum curator.

They found the nearest stairwell leading down, a small stone spiral right next to the banquet hall- with a lift right next to it. Unfortunately, the stairway was blocked by a locked door.

“Huh. Wonder why Lila couldn’t use this one?” Alix looked at what appeared to be an old but perfectly functional lift- not even a Servants Only sign.

“It only goes up to the third floor.” Kim answered immediately. “I asked why and that Allen guy said the elevator was for taking food up to guests directly from the kitchen, so there was no point in putting it somewhere it would reach the attic.”

“And how would you know that?” Alix was genuinely curious about this, not that she’d actually let on.

“I went exploring, duh. Did you know this place has like, thirty-five bedrooms? Not even counting the servant’s rooms.” Kim led her to the next nearest stairwell- another spiral staircase, just on the other end of the corridor. This one didn’t have a lift, but the door was unlocked.

Alix wrinkled her nose in confusion. “Why would… no, just why?”

Kim shrugged. “Some of them are kind of small and out the way- maybe those ones are for the Not-Ladies-and-Gentleman guests. They had a bunch of artists stay, right?”

“I guess that could make sense. But what about the rest of them?” Alix decided to actually walk down the stairs, rather than just hang out in front of them all night.

“Claude said the Krypte were like, a huge, close family, right? Maybe all those rooms are for family reunions or something.”

They had some trouble with the door at the bottom of the staircase, it was oddly heavy. It took both of them pushing as hard as they could to get it to budge- and then, once free of the doorway, it opened easily. Alix and Kim, who had still been pushing with all their strength, fell to the floor in a heap.

It took a moment for either of them to notice they weren’t alone- there was a light at the other end of the corridor. Alix stared dazedly, the small light near blinding after the dark hallway. The light came from a lantern, held by the woman from earlier. Alix couldn’t make out her face- the lantern was held so it blocked Alix’s view entirely.

The woman seemed to bow, before she stepped into the other stairwell and the door swung shut behind her.

The sound snapped Alix out of her daze. She scrambled up, quickly followed by Kim, and ran to the door.

It was locked. Alix kicked it in anger, cursing lowly.

Kim was less upset. “That was so cool!” He practically cheered.

“We didn’t catch her.” Alix pointed out.

“Alix, Alix, Alix.” Kim patronisingly said. “We’re having fun- not ghost hunting. No cameras, no hunting- just exploring and seeing spooks in their natural habitat.”

Alix couldn’t help her snort. “And what’s that?”

“A creepy old mansion at night. Duh.” Kim rolled his eyes. “Now, where to next? The gym? Or…”

Kim trailed off as a strange sound reached their ears- a shuffling sound, like someone dragging their feet or pushing something across the floor.

They both gestured for the other to keep quiet, and slowly crept to where the sound was coming from.

The noise had been very quiet- they’d only heard it because it had been so close, a room a few steps from the service entrance, which was directly in the middle of the two servant’s staircases. They hadn’t toured the basement, and neither of them had explored of their own accord and thus neither of them had any idea of what they’d be walking into.

With one last look shared between them, Kim carefully swung open the door. It opened with a terrible creak, loud enough to make them both cringe as they stopped the door. It was open enough for both of them to slip through if the went sideways, so that was what they did.

The first thing to hit Alix was the scent of turpentine. It wasn’t something she was used to, but she’d been to a fine arts studio once- one of the painters had used only ‘authentically traditional’ materials in his oil paintings, down to the brushes and paint thinner.

Looking around, there was an unreasonable number of canvases stored about the room- some on easels, some propped up against the wall as if to dry, some piled near the door as if waiting for someone to pick them up, and still more scattered around the room in the oddest positions.

The only place that wasn’t covered by used canvas was the gleaming pile of white canvas stacked a few feet behind an easel, the paint pallet set up as if the artist had just stepped aside.

“These are kind of good.” Was Kim’s assessment.

Alix turned to see what he was looking at, a large canvas propped up against the wall on the other side of the door. If they’d swung it open entirely, they could have damaged the painting.

Which would have been a real shame, because Kim was right- it was a pretty good painting. It was almost impressionist in the background, which was a garden scene with the Mansion in the far distance. The technique used on the subject in the foreground was slightly different- more solid seeming. The subject in question was a woman, wearing a pink dress with a lot of lace embellishments, her back to the viewer. Clearly visible on her left hand was a ring. She was also wearing a necklace, but of that only the clasp and thin chain was visible.

Alix was pretty impressed- the metallic colours of the jewellery shone, just like real metal that had caught the light- she had no idea what technique could be done with oils to do that, she’d have thought it was only modern acrylics that could. But then, she didn’t work with oils.

She was so busy looking at the painting, that she nearly jumped out of her skin when another noise came from behind her.

Kim wasn’t much better, a startled shout escaping him as they whipped around.

The noise came again, but louder. It was- a groan? They looked at each other, silently questioning what they were going to do- go investigate or book it out the door- when a head popped up behind the bench.

They both screamed.

Nathanael yelled right back. “Stop that! You guys woke me up. Seriously, what are you…” Blinking awake, the red headed artist looked around in shock. “…doing, here.”

Kim let out a laugh, as much relief as anything else, while Alix simply let out a deep breath.

“You scared the _life_ out of us.” Kim told the smaller boy, stepping forward and offering him a hand up. Nathanael took it and was promptly hauled to his feet.

“What?” Nathanael said distractedly, still looking around as if he was expecting to see something different.

Kim didn’t take offence but kept holding onto Nathanael to keep the other boy steady. “Did you fall asleep here?”

“No, I went to _bed_.”

Alix was about to ask if Nathanael had been to this room before, when the creaky hinges of the door practically screamed a protest, the door itself flying open to crash against the wall.

“What are you doing?” Lila demanded, her eyes wild. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

She didn’t give them a chance to answer, carrying on her diatribe with a toss of her tangled hair. “Time to be sleeping! Which I can’t do with all your yelling and screaming and stomping around playing Phantom of the Mansion or whatever, so quit it!”

Having finished what she wished to say, Lila turned on her bare heel and stormed off.

“Oh no.” Alix said, racing to the door. It had hit the wall with such force it had practically bounced right off of it. She reached out to pull it further away to see the damage, pulling it slowly to minimise the sound of old hinges.

Her fears were confirmed- the canvas had crumpled where the door had hit it, the doorknob itself had torn straight through the upper corner.

Kim cursed. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Back to bed for us.” Alix confirmed grimly.

Nathanael didn’t even speak, eyes wide with horror, he just plain bolted.

As quickly as she ran up the stairs, Alix couldn’t help feeling like the shadows were chasing her, hunting her down for punishment for her deeds.

She threw herself into her bed and hid under her covers, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.

Alix needn’t have worried- the only shadow she had to fear was the one which appeared in the art studio she and the two boys had fled, so soon after their departure the sound of their feet could still be heard in the rapidly growing distance.

He ‘tsked’ at the damage, gently touching the tear on the canvas. “Are these mortals capable of going a full day without destroying my belongings?” He demanded of the air.

Shaking his head, he waved at the ruined painting. Slowly, green flames licked at it, restoring it to what it was.

“And I’d been having such a lovely night.” He complained to himself, moving toward the easel to examine the painting there.

“Ah. This is promising.”

The painting was a simple view of the pond, much as the school children might have seen during the day- except for one, important detail. The bare outline of a single boat on the water, most of it still only sketched on the canvas. The occupant was a gentle splash of colour upon the pond, her gown a dusky pink.

“Well,” He mused to himself. “Upon seeing this I feel quite benevolent."

After a moment's thought, he came to a decision. "The artist shall be spared for the rest of this night.”

And with that, he vanished from the room in much the same way he had appeared, by melting into shadow.


	21. Girl in a White Nightgown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is upset about what happened at the pond and gets some advice. When she wakes up in the dead of night, a simple trip to the kitchens in search of food leads to more clues on the mystery of the Culpa Mansion.

For all that the carriage ride from the pond had gone by suspiciously quickly, Marinette had been utterly exhausted by the time they arrived at the entryway of the Culpa Mansion. She’d staggered down from the buggy, only saved from a fall to the ground by Allen’s swift catch.

He’d helped her to the service lift, pressing the button for the second floor and escorting her to her room.

“Will you be alright?” Allen asked, worriedly.

Marinette opened her mouth to tell him she was fine- and promptly burst into tears.

Allen looked panicked at first, but as the sobs racked her frame he’d reached out and hugged her, patting her shoulder delicately.

Even that awkward comfort was enough for Marinette, and she found herself practically leaning on Allen as she wept.

“I hate being his girlfriend!” She sobbed. “I hate it! He’s _always_ doing things like this and he _never_ means it, but he always says it’s _my_ fault for getting myself upset about it! That I know what they’re like, so I shouldn’t take it personally!”

Allen quickly handed her another handkerchief as she stepped away. Through her tears she saw that even with the wet patch from her tears, he was as impeccably groomed as he had been in their dancing lessons that morning.

“And I can’t even get him alone to talk about it! I can’t get him to talk about anything, because he’s always with someone else who doesn’t want me around!” Now that she had a willing audience, one who seemed to sympathise with her even over Lila, her feelings sluiced out of her like a broken dam.

“We noticed he was inattentive.” Allen sounded almost guilty for noticing.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at that. “The real surprise is that you didn’t think he was Lila’s boyfriend.” She said bitterly. There had been a few magazine interviews with the teen faces of Gabriel that had picked up on ‘the obvious affection’ and ‘amazing chemistry’. Adrien had never denied it outright- simply said that he didn’t want to discuss his romantic life at present. Lila had also, with great drama and generous winks, not denied it. In fact, her evasions tended to ‘confirm it’- their classmates said she was just drumming up interest for the brand.

“It’s not unusual for that to happen. They’ve been told they’re a lovely couple, even by complete strangers. Even when he’s been on a date with me and Lila ‘just happened’ to pass by.” Marinette threw up the air quotes, tears giving way to bitterness. “Because why wouldn’t he tell our entire class our plans? They’re just interested, he’s just being nice. It’s not like he could be rude or keep it quiet. And we can always have another date later, just the two of us.”

Her rage ended abruptly. “We can always make plans later. Sometimes we actually do, but most of the time those plans either get interrupted or end up being cancelled because someone else needs him. Either he gets called in to his job, or his tutors give him more homework, or he ends up assigned with Lila to do a class project and she says that the time of our date is the only time she has free. Sometimes it’s just a group of our friends inviting him out, and it’s not a big deal because I can reschedule, right?”

She sat down in the nearby chair with a sigh. “I mean, maybe it’s my fault. If I made a fuss every time he cancelled, he’d stop cancelling. That’s why he gives into them, he hates people being upset with him, and I’m the one who won’t yell about him not being able to make it.”

“Do you want to know what I think?” Allen asked in all seriousness.

Marinette nodded.

“I think that kind of relationship, where you would need to pressure him into keeping his commitment to you, would be both exhausting and incredibly unfair. When the two of you started exclusively dating, there would have been an implicit agreement that you would both try to spend time together and support each other.”

Allen watched her carefully, gauging her reaction as he spoke. “I think that you’ve been trying, but relationships take more than one person trying to work. I think that maybe he’s not a bad person, if you could like him enough to put up with any of this, but he’s certainly a bad boyfriend for you.”

Marinette could only nod at that, tears welling up again. Even as she pressed the handkerchief to her eyes, Allen was drawing her into another hug.

Marinette had gone to bed, no longer upset but feeling completely drained. Not just emotionally- physically she’d barely been able to wash and change before stumbling to her bed.

She’d been out like a light the second her head hit the pillow.

When she awoke, it was night-time. In fact, according to her clock it was well past midnight. Marinette hadn’t been sure of what had woken her at first, lying in the comfort of her warm bed, but then she had a swift reminder.

Her stomach growled.

That made sense- she hadn’t eaten since lunch at the pond. Wide awake, she’d slipped her feet into the slipper at her bedside. She hadn’t brought a dressing gown, so she simply picked up her room key and a small torch and left the room, headed down the stairs and for the service staircase.

The key she put in the pocket that had been her only alteration to the flannel nightgown. She’d bought it after the trip had been announced, but it had been expensive enough she’d felt it was an investment rather than a whim- reproduction nineteenth century clothing, even nightgowns, didn’t come cheap.

She felt a bit like- oh, what had Allegra said? Oh yes- the heroine of a gothic novel. The flannel nightgown covered her completely, white and baggy from neck to foot and the sleeves were so long the lace at the end brushed her knuckles. With the same flounces of white cotton cluny lace at the collar, yoke and the ruffled flounce across the bust, the entire ensemble felt dainty and delicate.

If not for the torch in her hand, and the modern slippers on her feet, she’d be a picture-perfect gothic heroine about to run into trouble. Probably a man with a dark secret who she’d fall in love with.

Or maybe she was mixing her genres? Marinette shrugged internally, she’d never really been a big horror fan, gothic or otherwise.

She finally reached the door she needed and opened it, stepping into the dark basement. As she walked down the hall towards the dark kitchen, it suddenly occurred to her that maybe she should have stayed in her room and eaten the snack there- there was no guarantee there was any food kept aside from dinner, and wasn’t it rude to assume she could just come into the kitchen and make something herself?

She was just considering walking back to the stairs, her torch pointing down at the ground, when a pair of black heels appeared in the light.

“Are you alright Miss Marinette?” Allegra asked.

If Marinette hadn’t seen her heels, she’d have jumped a mile. “Yes, thanks. I just came down because I was hungry, but then I realised this isn’t exactly my house.” Marinette adjusted the torch so she could see Allegra without blinding her.

With a small smile, Allegra reached past her and turned on the hallway light. In the sudden brightness, Marinette sheepishly turned off her torch.

“Ah, thanks.”

“You are very welcome. While we’ll be happy to make a light meal to tide you over, perhaps you would prefer to eat somewhere nicer than the servant’s hall?” Allegra said teasingly. “Just as a treat.”

Marinette laughed. “I’ve only been twice, surely that’s not enough to have me banned?”

Allegra pretended to think about it. “No, but my word is law. Hop into the service elevator and straight to the second floor- you may as well eat in style tonight.” Allegra began shepherding Marinette back down the hall- but even over Allegra’s teasing, Marinette heard noise in the kitchen.

The oven lighting. The sound of a pot being removed from the rack, and it being put on the stove. And not a single footstep between the two, in a room that had been completely dark when she’d seen it, when only Allegra could have known Marinette had come down for food.

As the lift doors closed in front of Marinette, Allegra winked. “We’ll make something special for you!” She called.

Marinette didn’t have the chance to reply, the doors were shut and the lift moving smoothly upwards. In no time at all, she was on the now brightly lit second floor.

The Family Floor, close to her room. She wondered for a second, was that where she should go?

“Ah, Mademoiselle Marinette!” Claude greeted her as he walked into the hall. “May I escort you to your table this night?” He bowed deeply, offering one arm to her as he stood.

Marinette giggled, dropping a small curtsey as she replied. “But of course, good sir. And just where shall I be dining?”

Claude winked. “I am certain you’ve been there before Mademoiselle, but I’d hate to spoil the surprise.”

He led her slowly passed the Master and Mistress’s suites, and equally slowly through the hall with the exhibit of gowns, which Marinette found herself admiring every time she passed by. They continued at their steady pace, getting around the blocked stairway hall by cutting through the adjoining guest rooms.

Seeing her interest, Claude paused to explain. “This was once the young Master’s playroom. Once he was grown, it was easier to move rooms than it was to redecorate. It also meant that the family could keep this as a playroom for any family members who came along.”

“Did he like the doll house?” Marinette asked. The gigantic replica of the Mansion took up more space than the loveseat in the corner. It was beautifully made- and part of Marinette winced at how much money it must have cost to have such a thing commissioned.

Claude huffed a laugh. “That was added to the playroom well after he moved to the Young Master’s suite. It was commissioned by Emilie Culpa, a full year before she passed. She hoped that any grandchildren she might have would enjoy it, a gift from her to them.”

Marinette asked if she could take a closer look, and upon receiving permission, knelt to the ground to do so.

Looking at the library, her first thought was that they hadn’t included the secret passage and the hidden rooms. That made sense, especially as it looked quite accurate to the official floor plan of the Mansion. Why would they have handed such a thing to a carpenter? Or artisan, whatever the term was for someone who could have made this.

It was as she started to turn away from it that she noticed the faint glimmer of magic on the dollhouse. She hadn’t had a chance to learn much before Tikki had left, but she’d learned enough to pay attention to that glimmer- it was camouflage that wanted to be noticed.

Marinette could have investigated- but then her stomach decided to remind her why she was awake in the first place.

Claude laughed and helped her up. “We’d best get you to your table. Just through the next room, which I’m afraid is my room, please excuse the mess, and we’ll just step into the hall here.”

He left her at the door to the Spirit Room. “I think your meal might have arrived- we hope you enjoy it!” He departed, stepping into his bedroom and letting the door slip closed behind him.

Marinette entered the Spirit Room and found herself in awe.

The room was lit by dozens and dozens of long stemmed candles, the reflections of the flames glittering on the surfaces of Madame Malaura’s precious belongings, from the crystal ball now placed on an end table to the brass circlet hung on the top of one of the chairs around the dining table- and sat with his back to the wall, was the man she’d met the night before, the mysterious Felix.

He was every bit as beautiful as he had been the night before, his eyes the same unearthly green.

“Hello Miss Marinette.” He said softly. “Will you join me for a meal?”

It was then she noticed the two meals laid out, her noticeably fuller than his. She had a bowl of oatmeal with stewed pear as a sweet. He only had the oatmeal, and not as much as she did. The centrepiece of the table was a single lantern, the candle already lit.

“I would be delighted Master Felix.” She answered, a soft smile spreading across her face.

“Please, call me Felix.”

“Only if you call me Marinette.”

Conversation was light over the meal, mindless chatter about the house which never even touched on the reason she’d come back from the pond in tears, or for that matter even mentioned her classmates. Marinette appreciated it more than she could say.

“I’m looking forward to having a look around tomorrow.” She said. “I’ve mostly spent time in the gardens, sketching in the sunshine.”

“Oh? Do you enjoy art?” Felix looked genuinely interested, completely focused on her. Blushing, she let her eyes fall to his hands and his clean spoon.

“I do. But I’ve mainly been designing- there’s so much inspiration in the gardens alone, I could sketch out an entire fashion line!” She enthused.

“Fashion. You must be quite dedicated, to have made the pieces you have.” Felix noted.

Marinette shook her head. “I didn’t make this, someone else did.” She admitted, plucking at her nightgown.

“I wasn’t referring to your nightgown, however charming it is.” Felix smirked. It was oddly endearing. “I was speaking of the dress you wore on your first morning here, and the waistcoat you were wearing when I met you.”

“You didn’t even see me on our first day!” She accused, laughing.

“Why would I introduce myself to guests before it was necessary?” Felix mocked a shiver, making her laugh harder. “But as you may have noticed, there’s lots of hiding places in this Mansion. Just because you didn’t see me doesn’t mean I didn’t see you.”

Marinette shook her head- that could have been creepy, but all she could think was… “You’re _shy_!”

Felix lost his smirk immediately. “I most certainly am not!”

“Yes, you are. You don’t ‘introduce yourself to guests’ unless you have to! You’d rather hole up somewhere they can’t get to and hope they go away!”

He was outright pouting now, playfully. Certain she hadn’t crossed any lines, she let her giggles die down. “Ah, and then I went and ruined that for you, and you had to be a gentleman. Sorry about that.”

“No apologies are necessary. You’re far less troublesome than most guests.” Felix smiled again.

“Even when I ask for food after midnight?” Said Marinette.

Felix’s response was swift and sure. “Even then.” He glanced at her plates, and Marinette was slightly disappointed to discover she was finished. “Would you like to see something interesting before you go to bed?”

Marinette agreed instantly, grabbing the lantern on the table at his direction. As she did so, she saw that Felix’s bowl was completely clean, the unused spoon laid neatly on the napkin.

Felix blew out the candles, which were surprisingly fewer than she had thought upon entering. “This way to the Young Master’s Study.”

She followed him as he led the way to the room at the very end of the corridor, closing the door behind them neatly. He walked to the corner on their right, which boasted a strong fireplace.

Vague suspicion rose as he turned around; his face carefully blank.

“It’s a lovely corner.” She decided to say, rather than ask.

Felix heaved a great sigh but didn’t appear to be terribly disappointed. “You’re the sort of person who works out plot twists before the reveal, aren’t you?”

Marinette didn’t answer, she just smiled. Her suspicions were proven as he pushed on his bookcase, letting it swing forward like a door. The passage at least looked to be free of dust, as if it had been cleaned recently.

“Shall we?” He gestured for her to go first. Well, she was holding the lantern.

Marinette wasn’t surprised to find the passage opened into one of the hidden areas of the library- neatly tucked behind carefully placed bookcases, the sofa right next to the opening.

“This was considered the Private Library, for all that it was used less after Arthur Krypte’s death. Everyone else had a small enough book collection it could be kept in their rooms, but he was a true scholar at heart. This room was where he did his purely academic research, when he had time free from his duties.” Felix explained.

Marinette nodded, eyeing a script that she recognised as mandarin. “What about Emilie Krypte?”

“When she had work to do, she preferred to do so in her study and have the relevant papers or books brought to her when necessary. She preferred more creative pursuits than academia, while her son was more inclined to music than scholarship, although he was as well-educated as was expected for a young man of the time.” Felix said, pulling her towards the main library.

He moved quickly beyond the windows, heading straight for one particular alcove- Marinette noticed that this was two down from where she’d discovered his secret room. He moved a book off of the table, leaned down and twisted a piece of the decorative woodwork- resulting in a distinctly metallic ‘click’.

With a triumphant smile, he pushed the table aside- and a square section of the wooden floor came with it.

“Ladies first?”

Marinette hadn’t been surprised by the passage in the Young Master’s study- but this time she had to remind herself to close her jaw and stop gaping.

She managed to say, “Thank you,” and stepped down onto yet another hidden staircase. This one started as a narrow spiral, with uncomfortably steep steps that made her almost regret the length of her nightgown. Felix had helped her down the first one, worriedly asking if he should maybe go first instead, but once she was prepared for it, and had a good grip on both her skirts and the rope banister, she was steady enough. She did, however, pass him the lantern, lacking a third hand to hold it steady. With that, she took her second and third steps down into the dark.

Felix had watched her take those first few steps, before following after and closing the trap door behind them, fiddly with the lock to presumably release the table from the floor.

It was eerie, the enclosed spiral staircase becoming fairly wide as she went down but the steps remaining so steep that she could only see two steps ahead of her at any time before they vanished around the wall. She had taken another full score of steps when she felt the stairs change, getting a bit shorter and easier to use.

It only took a few more to reach the end of the staircase altogether, a single door between her and whatever Felix wished to show her.

Felix took advantage of the wider staircase to come to her side, lantern held high. “May I?” He didn’t wait for an answer, he just opened the door.

The first thing that hit Marinette was the feel of it- magic was so thick in the air she could practically _taste_ it. Even Master Fu’s massage parlour, where he’d lived and kept the Miraculous Box for decades, didn’t have this much power soaked into the walls.

The second thing was probably what Felix had wanted to show her- rack upon rack of clothes.

“Oh my!” Marinette gasped, almost forgetting the magic altogether as she spotted one particularly elaborate gown. “What are these?”

“Well, we could hardly have the entire collection on display at once. That particular gown belonged to Chloris Bourgeois.”

“Was it a wedding dress?” Marinette wondered out loud, examining the gold upon gold and more gold. The fabric, the lace, and all the embellishments were the same colour with only textural details to tell one from the other. And was that _jewellery_ worked into the dress?

“No, she had it commissioned to wear to wedding.” Felix said dryly. “The jewellery used were all birthday gifts from the Culpa Family.”

“Yikes.”

“Indeed. Would you like to see a more appealing dress?”

“Absolutely.”

They wandered around, Felix allowing Marinette to take out the dresses to have a better look, even though her hands were bare.

“I mean, shouldn’t I have washed my hands and put on cotton gloves or something?” Marinette asked, even as her hands fair itched to examine the embroidery on one velvet gown.

Felix laughed, eyes flashing. “Don’t worry, the gowns won’t suffer any damage. I promise.”

They were very well cared for- not a single pin mark or sweat mark, even on the paler day clothes that would have been worn most often, not a single scruff mark even on the servant’s uniforms. Marinette was pretty sure she knew why and so she decided to enjoy the experience rather than fret about it.

“You should seek out the seamstress room when you have time. There are some pattern books and period authentic materials there.” Felix said, clearly enjoying her reaction to his treasure trove. “It’s one of the side chambers down the hall from the elevator on the second floor.”

“Why there?” Marinette wondered out loud.

“It was easier to move the seamstress’s room when Madame Malaura was injured than it was to have things moved from the basement to Madame’s room whenever she needed something. It started as a temporary arrangement, until Madame’s wardrobe had been adjusted to her satisfaction, but as the light was better up there it was decided to keep it. Basic sewing and mending were still done in the laundry, but the major alterations and embroidery were done upstairs.” Felix shrugged, as if it was ordinary for a house to have its own space for a seamstress.

Marinette knew that even back then it hadn’t been something even every rich household had- sure, there were people who did alterations and mending or even embroidery as part of their duties- the laundry maids or lady’s maids- but that was simply part of their duties. What kind of household would have so much demand for such a skill that they could afford one person to do only that, full time? And give that person an entire room to work in?

Rich didn’t even cover it.

“Are you sure it’s okay? I mean, even if I’m just looking I might mess things up…” She trailed off as Felix pressed a finger to his lips.

“Marinette, as the Master of this Mansion I hereby give you permission to do as you please.” Felix said, firmly. “If you decide you wish to make curtains out of the white silk, you have my permission. If you want to make a ball gown, you can. If you wish to make a jacket covered with the entirety of the button collection, you can, although I’d advise you not to wear it yourself.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You are a welcome guest here at the Mansion. If you’re ever uncertain, feel free to ask my…” He audibly hesitated, uncertain of the right word to use.

Marinette could take a guess as to why. “Cousins?” She suggested.

Felix looked almost startled. “Yes. My cousins. How did you know?”

“I’m a pretty good guesser.” Marinette said, looking away. “Kasumi and Lukasz are friends, right?”

Felix was silent for a long moment, save for the sound of his feet stepping closer. “Yes. Yes, you’re quite right.”

For a moment it seemed they would have the conversation Marinette had so carefully avoided so far, not yet able to deal with it, but then Marinette had to cover her mouth with her hand as a great yawn overtook her.

“Ah, I see I’ve kept you up too long.” Felix said, sounded both a bit disappointed and slightly amused, and not tired at all. “Here, this way is the fastest way out.”

They left through a door into a storeroom, and when Marinette watched Felix close it, the ‘door’ looked to be solid stone, just like the rest of the wall.

From there they left through the fencing gallery, passing the gymnasium and a number of other rooms on the way to the very same staircase she had come down. Felix handed her the lantern as they approached, stepping back from its light.

“Would you prefer the lift?” Felix wondered, even as she headed for the stairway.

Marinette turned to face him, shaking her head slightly. “I’ll be fine with the stairs. Goodnight Felix, thank you for…” She struggled to find a word for the time between midnight and dawn.

“The pleasure of my company?” Felix suggested.

Marinette accepted that with a nod, raising the lantern slightly to better illuminate his face. She dropped the tiniest curtsey, which he returned with a slightly deeper bow. Both tired and regretful that her lovely night had ended, Marinette made her way up the staircase, ignoring the door locking shut behind her. Even when someone started pounding on the door as she reached the staircase between the main floor and the Family Floor, she dismissed it.

She would probably find out about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know- the best part of having set up that time distortion with Adrien earlier? I don’t need to keep track of how much time has passed. Any inconsistencies are officially due to magical time shenanigans, no matter how many spirits are (not) involved. Which really saved my life this chapter, seriously.
> 
> Next chapter won't be up so quickly, this was just what I wrote yesterday. I realised I had more than one chapter ready for Monday, so here we are.
> 
> This was meant to be 1500 words at most of Marinette having a midnight meal with Felix, seeing the treasure room, and then being seen as she heads back to bed.
> 
> For those of you interested in the house I'm using as reference- The Treasure Room is the Halloween Room, but as far as anyone but the family know, it's all just stone there. I referred to as the Spell Room in Romance in the Culpa Mansion, where both Arthur Krypte and Emilie met their future spouses, admittedly under very different circumstances. Arthur and his sister were trying to work out the spells on this granite statue of a woman, Emilie was summoning a demon/fae to be her Husband and Protector.


	22. Shopping at Krypteyard Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class go on a shopping trip to prepare for a Ball! Marinette has a good time- despite one or two bits of weirdness.

It was Claude’s turn to watch over the breakfast and he was quite looking forward to seeing the results of the night before. There were no secrets in the Mansion, not from the servants, so all of them knew everything that had happened the night before.

The first of those he’d been most looking forward to was Nathanael the artist. He looked no worse for wear, sliding into a chair and helping himself to breakfast as usual.

Miss Marinette all but floated into the room, as radiant as a bride in her floaty dress, utterly immune to the terrible fog looming over the estate. With a bright smile, she helped herself to a bowl of porridge and a spoon of pear preserves- clearly she’d had a very good night indeed.

Rather than join any of her classmates, she sat near Claude and they chatted about the best views in the Mansion- not that any of that mattered until the mists cleared, but it was an enjoyable conversation nonetheless.

A few others chimed in on occasion, but generally her classmates kept to themselves.

The only time Marinette’s bright demeanour dimmed was when that so-called boyfriend of hers walked in, the thrill seeker and her boyfriend already by his side.

“Hey Marinette.” The boy greeted obliviously. “I got your text. Let’s go to the observatory after breakfast, we’ll have time to talk then.”

Marinette didn’t have time to take a breath before Alya Césaire was shaking her head. “No way Adrien. You said you’d hang out with us today. Remember?”

Claude didn’t see how that prevented Adrien Agreste from spending time with Marinette, but that didn’t seem to matter to the boy, who smiled weakly and shrugged at Marinette. “We’ll talk later, yeah?” He said, already turning away. Marinette visibly forced herself to ignore it, turning back to Claude and asking what the most popular place to paint had been, back when artists were near-constant guests at the Mansion.

Claude made sure to pay attention to her classmates, even as he spoke with Marinette.

Lila Rossi arrived, looking around intently. She sighed heavily when she saw there wasn’t a seat next to Adrien Agreste and chose to trudge around the table and sit directly opposite him instead. Lila had tried to look normal, but while her hair had been tamed, no amount of cosmetics could hide the bags under her eyes, or the slight pallor to her skin.

She sat quietly as her ‘friends’ fetched food for her from the available buffet, not holding court for once. Perhaps she really was that tired. Perhaps it was part of a larger plan. Claude knew which one he thought more likely, it was just a matter of time before he found out.

The two ‘explorers’ from the night before arrived, not quite together. They both trudged in, Alix slumped so far she was nearly bent over while Kim yawned widely.

“Cover your mouth or lose your breath entirely.” Claude recited, trying to hide a smile as Kim startled.

“Umm,” Kim stared at him in horror. “What?”

Claude smiled at the young man, who hadn’t even spiked up his hair this morning. The effect was oddly childlike, despite his height. “It’s an expression. Or maybe you’d prefer, ‘cover your mouth so you don’t let the devil in’?”

Even exhausted, Alix could manage to laugh at that. “Dude, cover your mouth when you…” She broke off as her own yawn erupted from her mouth, giving her the chance to demonstrate.

“People really thought that?” Kim was plainly horrified by the thought, but quickly forgot it in favour of breakfast. Claude wasn’t sure if he was just too tired to pay attention or if that was the boy’s natural state, but he found it amusing anyway.

Slowly the class trickled in, in time some of them finished eating and just waited for their friends. Claude stopped them from leaving, only saying that the activity for the day would be announced when everyone arrived.

Lila Rossi had waited until a suitable audience had gathered before she decided to speak.

“Kim, Alix, Nathanael.” She started. “I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for yelling at you last night. I mean, I was upset about being woken up, and distraught after my horrible nightmares, but that’s no excuse for being mean to my friends.” She was so busy putting on her show of remorse that she completely missed the three named students desperately waving at her to keep quiet, trying to be subtle about it and failing. Their nervous side-eyeing of Claude himself, he graciously decided to ignore.

“You’ve been having nightmares Lila?” Rose Lavillant asked, concern written across her face.

Lila’s face crumpled and she hid in her hands, her shoulders hitching. “It’s so Awful Rose!” She wailed. “I keep having the same dream, I’m running and running and I’m in danger…” As she took a great breath, Claude mused that she might have actually been telling the truth, given what he knew of the Witch’s fate. “And then there’s a voice.”

Lila swallowed audibly. “It’s a woman’s voice, and she’s so angry at me, she says I stole from her- but I didn’t, I know I didn’t! But she doesn’t care, and she _stabs_ me! What if it’s real? What if she’s _here_?”

He had given her too much credit. He spared a look at Marinette, who had frozen the second Lila had said the words ‘stole from her’ and whose hands were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. When she followed his gaze, Marinette took a deep breath and forcibly relaxed, staring out the window and doing her best to ignore the flurry of her classmates comforting Lila, assuring her that no one would hurt her and they’d stop anyone who tried.

The irony was sickening.

Claude followed Marinette’s example, doing his best to ignore the spectacle nearby and focus on less irritating matters- like whether or not he should have someone fetch the last straggler? He was just about to ask one of the others to do so when Chloe Bourgeois clanked into the room, hair already escaping her high ponytail and wearing an entire jewellery box.

She seemed immune to attention as everyone stared at her, the commotion fading into silence. Even Claude found his eyes stuck on her, watching as she ordered Sabrina Raincomprix to fetch her breakfast.

Chloe merely tossed her head, before wincing and reaching up to detangle her hair from her dangling earring.

If not for her otherwise ordinary clothes, she’d be horrifically overdressed for anything short of a portrait sitting or a ball. Claude couldn’t say he’d ever seen anyone wear a tiara to breakfast before, or wear two pairs of sunglasses at once- one perched just behind the tiara, one on a chain around her neck. That was, of course, without the at least six necklaces, a solid two inches of bracelets almost hidden by bangles, and so many brooches on her sweater that it was visibly stretching due to the weight.

“Chloe?” Sabrina asked, the tone of someone expecting an unfavourable reaction to their query, but who felt obligated to ask anyway. “Are you alright?”

Chloe snorted, waving one hand in a motion that was probably meant to be dismissive but was mostly loud due to her bangles colliding with a brooch. “No. My room was so stuff I could hardly breathe, even when I opened the window! And I didn’t want to open the window, night fog is terrible for the complexion!”

She raised her other arm to brush her hair behind her ears and they all watched at yet more jangling- one of her bangles almost fell, the clasp not properly done. Sabrina, ever loyal, caught it and fixed it on properly over Chloe’s sleeve. The bangle was nice enough, Claude admitted, but it had not been meant to go over clothing, and the yellow fabric bulged on either side of it.

“And then I finally went to sleep, but I woke up and I saw someone at _my_ jewellery box!” Chloe continued complaining, oblivious to the reactions to this statement. “I mean, there wasn’t anyone there, but I saw someone! What if the ghost wants my jewels? My precious, darling jewels?” She pouted.

Miss Bustier had relaxed once Chloe confirmed there hadn’t been a strange person in her bedroom, and now smiled in what was meant to be a consoling manner. “That must have been very frightening Chloe. But if there are any ghosts here, I’m sure they won’t steal your jewellery. You can leave it in your room, so long as you remember to lock your door.”

Chloe waved a hand- one so full of rings that if she curled her fingers they’d pinch. “Not a chance Miss Bustier. These darlings are staying where_ I_ can keep them safe.”

Stymied and flummoxed, Miss Bustier looked around for support.

Claude didn’t much like the teacher, but for once he sympathised. This was not a situation he’d expected, not in a hundred years.

“Oh, but what if something comes loose? You won’t notice it falling off, not with all the others!” Marinette said, eyes innocently wide.

Bless that girl! Claude nodded, as if he’d had an idea all along. “Yes, that would be unfortunate. Miss Bourgeois, if I could get you a way to carry your valuables with you, that no one else could access, would that be safe enough?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Claude, maybe you can go get it so Chloe can decide?” Miss Bustier said enthusiastically.

Not quite his meaning, but he could manage. He didn’t have to go far after all.

“Of course. Before I leave though, I would like to tell you today’s itinerary.” Claude said, even as he stood from his chair.

“Due to the inclement weather, our original plans have fallen through. Therefore, you shall instead be going to the nearby village, Krypteyard, to see the tailor. Your appointment times will be handed out before our departure.”

“Why do we have to go to the tailor?” Mylene asked, bemused.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Claude cast a sly glance at Miss Bustier- who also looked confused. That was actually kind of concerning, if the teacher hadn’t even read their information packet and itinerary, how could she be expected to help her students? With a purely internal sigh, he continued. “We haven’t been giving you dance lessons for nothing you know- your attendance is expected at the Ball, hosted by the Culpa Mansion, on the full moon, in seven days’ time.”

A babel of exclamations sounded from around the table. “What?” “That’s so cool!” “A ball? But I didn’t bring anything to wear!”

“As we stated in the information sent to your school, the cost of your main dress for the ball shall be covered by the Mansion, while a set sum of money will be given to you for accessories, such as appropriate shoes. Should you exceed this sum, you will pay the difference. The measurements and colour choices you sent from Paris have allowed us to prepare for you, this visit is more to decide on the stylistic details.” Claude assured them, wondering how on earth Miss Bustier had gotten them to pick colours for their evening wear if she wasn’t aware of the ball. “The carriages will take you part way and will be ready to leave at ten. Please enjoy your morning.”

After Claude’s departure, Marinette took the chance of looking around at her classmates again. Lila was guiding their attention back to her after the drama of Chloe’s appearance and the excitement of the ball’s announcement, while Chloe was being seen to by Sabrina and Miss Bustier, both of them trying to sway Chloe to a more practical solution without igniting the Mayor’s Daughter’s short fuse. Chloe was more concerned with choosing which of her jewels to wear to the ball, holding them out from her and examining them one by one.

The only people not caught up in all that were Kim, who was almost asleep next to his empty plate, and Alix- who was blinking in exhausted confusion.

“You okay?” Marinette decided to ask, since Alix wasn’t looking well.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Alix rubbed at her eyes with one hand, trying to wake up a bit. “I’m just a bit weirded out right now.”

Marinette leaned in slightly, wordlessly inviting Alix to talk about it.

“Last night, I woke up and thought I heard something in the hall.” Alix said, quietly so no one else could hear. “It was the weird jangling noise, like when you shake a bunch of necklaces together. And then there were two women in the hall, one running about and one complaining about her dress. I thought it was Chloe and Sabrina, but when I checked there wasn’t anyone there.” Alix shook her head.

Marinette made an encouraging sound, suspecting the story didn’t end there- although that was definitely the part confusing Alix most, given Chloe’s current apparel. Perhaps it was some sort of side effect of Alix’s watch, she still didn’t know what magical properties that had beyond some connection to time… Maybe Alix could see bits of the future?

“Well, there was no way I was going to bed after that, so I got Kim up and we kind of went looking for ghosts. Not with cameras or anything, just exploring you know? For fun.” Alix explained. “And we saw some!”

“That’s so cool.” Marinette said with a smile. “Where?”

“The first time it was two ghosts- one was a shadow monster, and one was a lady in a nightgown.” Alix revealed. “They were in the Krypte Family Rooms. In the Spirit Room, to be precise. We saw them from the staircase window on the third floor. Just sitting at the table, and then she picked up the lantern and the monster led her out the room, and the light vanished.”

Marinette’s eyes were wide- seriously? Again? Maybe she should stop wearing period clothing. “And the second time?” She asked, hoping it wasn’t her that time as well.

“We heard a door close on the main floor, but it was too distant to work out where it was so we decided to go to the basement. The first service stairwell we came to was locked, so we had to go to the next one, and the door was stuck. We managed to get it open, but it was really tough and we fell over once it came loose.” Alix was looking into the distance, trying to remember clearly. Marinette was glad of that- if Alix looked her in the eye, she’d either laugh or cry. She was pretty sure what she was going to hear next.

“When we looked up, there was the woman in the nightgown again, the lantern held up at the exact right angle we couldn’t see her face- and the candle hadn't changed at all, it was the exact height from when we saw it in the Spirit Room! She bowed to something we couldn’t see and turned up the staircase we hadn’t been able to get into. I swear, the door just closed behind her- she didn't even touch it!"

Marinette had assumed that had been Felix, but if Alix and Kim hadn’t seen anything… it was probably still Felix, just not in a way they could see. Yet more evidence to her theory- not that she really needed any more. She'd noticed the candle too- no matter how long she'd carried the lantern, it had stayed the same height as when she'd been sat at the table with Felix.

“We tried to get the door open, we even pushed it to see if we could budge it,” another mystery explained Marinette noted, nodding at Alix’s tale. “But it was locked. Then we heard a noise, like something dragging on the floor.”

Now this was absolutely not Marinette! Marinette couldn’t help but smile. “And then?”

“We went to see what it was of course!” Alix said, grinning fiercely- but then she seemed to remember herself, eyes darting around to see if anyone was nearby. “Don’t tell anyone- we might get in trouble. We went into this room, an artist’s studio full of these amazing paintings. We were looking at one next to the door when we heard a noise from behind us- and it was Nathanael! He must have been sleepwalking or something, he had no idea where he was or why we were there.”

Alix cringed as she almost whispered the next part. “We must have been pretty loud- we woke up Lila, and she was _not_ happy about it. She slammed open the door to yell at us and then went back to bed. Only, one of the paintings was kind of right behind the door- it got totally trashed.”

“Oh no.”

“Yeah. We ran for it. We’ll have to tell Lila in case she tries to bring it up again. I have no idea what that painting was worth, but I know I don’t have that kind of money.” Alix admitted, still keeping close and keeping her voice low.

“You two are looking cosy- anything interesting you’d like to share?” Lila’s voice cut in like a blade.

Alix’s face had horror written all over it, and Marinette almost wanted to laugh as the rest of the class just stared at them, expectantly.

“Nothing we’d want to share with the entire class Lila. Although I’m sure Alix will be happy to talk to you about it later.” Marinette said, not even looking at Lila, who let out a distinct sound of offence.

She didn’t bother listening to the conversation after that, taking out her phone.

_Will you have time to talk before ten?_ She texted Adrien.

His response came quickly. “Why are you texting me? Sure, I can spend the rest of the day with our friends after. Do you want to go to the observatory?”

Chloe scoffed. “Urgh, why would you go to the observatory when there’s nothing to observe in this disaster? Wouldn’t you rather go to the gallery with me? You know I love art.” She simpered.

Chloe liked money and attention- the only form of art she loved were photographs of herself and people she felt were her social equals. But Adrien simply smiled at her, agreeing.

His new answer appeared in their chat.

_Sorry, reschedule?_

_It’s really important to me. Could we meet up for lunch?_

_Sure thing. See you there Princess! :D_

Well. They’d have to wait and see about that, wouldn’t they?

Marinette’s carriage had been shared with Miss Bustier, Sabrina, Chloe- and Chloe’s box of jewellery. It was a very solid looking box, made of dark wood and black stained metal- iron, maybe? Every time Chloe shifted, the jewellery in the box would slide- a scrape followed by a clinking sound as some of it hit the sides.

The key to the locked box was worn on Chloe’s neck, hung on one of the more solid necklaces she’d refused to take off although she was at least wearing a comparatively reasonable amount of jewellery- only one pair of sunglasses, no tiara, three brooches, a smaller pair of earrings, and enough bracelets she could still make jangling sounds if she shook her arms a bit.

Thankfully, it hadn’t been too long a long journey. The horses which had pulled them through the swirling mists drew to a gentle stop, and the carriage door opened.

“Right this way ladies. Welcome to the Railway Station.” Claude said with a grin. “Next stop is Krypteyard.”

“Railway station?” Miss Bustier echoed, taking Claude’s hand as she stepped down. Both of them then turned to help Chloe, who determinedly kept both hands on her box rather than reaching out for help.

“Just a small one. It was originally set up during the building of the mansion- mostly just to push carts of bricks down, railway travel was still in its infancy then. The tracks were later remodelled to be a wide circuit for the purpose of guests wishing to view the area, or for deliveries at peak times. Generally speaking, it was easier to come by carriage. The train ran by whim as much as schedule.”

Marinette looked around as she entered the station- as Claude had said, it was a small one- not even the size of the school entryway. But it was charming, a mix of practicality and the opulence only the wealthy could provide. Brick walls supported arched ceilings, supported by intricately carved pillars. One seemed to be surrounded by thick stone vines, leaves reaching towards the sky. Another held a diamond patterned display of masks, from a highwayman’s mask to a full on Venetian Carnivale mask, each one painstakingly painted.

And all of it paled in comparison to the train itself.

It stood, gleaming even in the dim light of a foggy day, liveried black with dark green lining, the name emblazoned on the side in silver- Spirit.

“Because we’re going to spirit you away to Krypteyard!” Claude whispered so she could hear, before calling out to her class. “Please, there are four carriages available, each can sit eight people- go take your seats! One member of our crew will be escorting you to the village, if you have any questions, she will answer them either on the train or at the café next to the station. Have a good day!”

The first carriage quickly filled- Adrien went in with Lila, waving over his shoulder and pointing at his watch to remind her they had a ‘date’ planned. Alya and Nino tried to get seats that might have a good view if the fog cleared up, while Kim and Alix were almost half asleep in their seats, with Max looking both amused and concerned at them.

There was still a space in that carriage, or with the five people in the next carriage, or if she’d lost her mind she could join Chloe, Sabrina and Miss Bustier in the third carriage.

“Hey, do you mind if I join you?” Marinette asked, hovering outside the fourth carriage. It was completely empty except for one person, the other people from the Mansion having stayed behind to take the carriages back.

Allegra nodded, waving around at the empty seats. “I’m always glad of good company Miss Marinette. Have your pick.”

Relieved, Marinette sat down.

“Marinette, won’t they worry if they notice you’re not with them?”

“No.”

Allegra seemed happy enough to leave it at that, leaning back in her seat with a book in hand. There was a loud whistle- and then the small, narrow train began moving. Rather than stare out into the passing fog, Marinette decided to occupy herself with her sketchbook- she was already halfway through the blank one she’d brought with her- perhaps she should try find a new one, just in case?

It felt like no time at all before the train whistle sounded again and the chugging of the locomotive slowed, brakes screeching as they came to a gentle halt.

“That was fast.” Marinette noted- she felt like she’d barely begun.

“It’s not that far really.” Allegra said. “Any plans for your afternoon?”

“My appointment is at half one- I figured I’d wander around until then.” Marinette answered. “Any advice on where to go?”

“It depends on what you’re looking for- Coufray’s Curio’s always has an interesting selection to wander through- the Captain has a number of nautical items in addition to jewellery and trinkets. The haberdashery is well stocked, it’s right next to the dressmakers. And the bookseller has a great deal of stationary items in addition to books- it’s not a large village, I’m sure you can find your way even in this fog.” Allegra said. “If you’d like, you can join me at the café at any time.”

“Thanks- I think I will.” Marinette smiled, stepping off the train.

The sound of her classmates chatting drifted through the air- but with her plans for that day, she felt it’d be better to go solo for now. She turned and walked away from them and was swallowed by the fog within moments.

The first shop Marinette went to was the booksellers- Pages and Pages, according to the sign. She had found not only a new sketchbook, but a quill and inkpot she hadn’t been able to resist buying. She tried to tell herself it was a gift for someone, but she couldn’t think of anyone she knew who would want it, other than herself.

Ah well- she could afford to buy a few nice things for herself.

Mr Page had directed her to the art gallery, which was known to double as a village hall in the rare occasions the local pub didn’t suffice. That had eaten up all the time before her tailor appointment, and she’d barely made it to the dressmaker’s on time.

The last customer had just left, footsteps fading into the distance, when Marinette slid into through the door.

“Sorry I’m late!” Marinette said, trying to right herself after her frantic run.

“Ah, Miss Marinette. I hear you’re a designer?” The shopkeeper asked, luminous blue eyes glittering.

“Ah, yes?”

“Excellent! Sit down- your dress must be perfect!” She said, practically grinning.

“Sure.” Marinette agreed, sitting next to the woman and looking at the sketch she had out. “Sorry, but you are…?”

“Aurae Storm. Goddaughter of Emilie Culpa, and great niece to Madame Malaura through her marriage to my great uncle Bartholomew.” Aurae explained, making slight alterations to her sketch.

“And you run a shop in the village?” Marinette said, mind racing.

“Not quite.” Aurae laughed. “I was at the Ball, and I found myself coming back when my time was up. The curse says we’re all trapped until the Master finds his love or the Witch receives justice, so I may as well keep myself busy until that happy day!”

“I see.” Marinette nodded, before focusing on the dress pattern. “Oh no.”

Aurae froze. “Is there something wrong?”

“Not with the design! But when Miss Bustier asked us for our favourite colours off of a chart, I wasn’t thinking of my favourite colour to _wear_.”

Aurae frowned. “She didn’t even tell you what the colours were for?” She shook her head in disgust. “Alright, that certainly explains a few of the choices I’ve seen. I won’t be able to manage it for everyone, but you can sew, yes? If I get the basic pattern down, maybe you could manage putting it together yourself? You can pick the fabric and pattern personally, and we’ll cover the cost of the extras.”

“Thank you.” Marinette almost slumped in relief- while the shade of blue she’d picked was very pretty, it was a shade too cool to work well on her- it’d make her look ill at best, ghostly at worse.

“It’s a ball. You should look and feel stunning.” Aurae said, standing up to fetch a book. “Let’s select the pattern first, then I’ll show you the fabrics it’ll work with.”

By the time they were finished, it was almost time for lunch.

_Where should we meet for lunch?_

_I ate with the others- we’re at the Pub. Raincheck?_

Marinette barely had the energy to sigh.

_How about before dinner?_

_Adrien- I don’t know, I don’t want to break my promise to Alya and Nino. Maybe after?_

_Let them know you just need to talk to me for a few minutes- they’ll have you right back, no problem._

The next response wasn’t from Adrien.

_Girl, Adrien’s with us for today. What’s with you?_

_I just need to talk to him for a minute or so- you’ve had him all day already, surely you can spare him for a few minutes?_

_Marinette, I say this with love- you need to learn to let go and stop hovering all the time._

_Time apart can be good for a relationship- and jealousy isn’t a good look, even for a wannabe designer like you. Just back off a bit, yeah?_

Wannabe? Marinette didn’t bother responding, not to either of them. She switched off her phone and put it away- out of sight and out of mind.

Her day had improved after eating lunch across from Allegra- she’d gotten to try a new pastry, which Allegra had told her had become popular in the area after Mirjami Kivi’s wedding breakfast- the Karelian pastries were her favourites, so naturally her groom had found a baker who could make them and bribed the man to come to his country estate and teach his pastry chefs.

The baker in question had stayed afterwards and had ended up opening Mirjami’s Gift Cafe, named in honour of the lady in question. The bakery had handled the needs of the village, the café the whims of the guests passing through on their way to and from the Krypte House. It was a lovely, romantic story that left Marinette smiling as she bid Allegra goodbye, the other woman returning to her book with a wave.

Marinette had then gone to the haberdashery, where Miriam Cackle had assisted her in choosing the right accessories for her dress, not even having to look at the sample fabric Aurae had given her. She hadn’t even glanced at the Note of Credit the other shopkeeper had written out, simply separated Marinette’s choices for the dress from her other purchases.

“If it’s not rude,” Marinette found herself saying. “May I ask how you came to be running this shop?”

“I don’t think that’s rude at all, not from you.” Miriam said. “I attended the Ball as a guest of my fiancée, who was one of the artists invited. He was a stonemason. It’s a terrible irony- he counted Madame Malaura’s grave among his finest works, until the day he had to work on Brigette Cheng’s. Master Culpa commissioned him several times- it was both the making of his career and the most devastating time in our lives together because there was no way to escape the tragedy. I suppose that was the Master’s punishment for us- why should we get to escape, when he couldn’t?”

“Punishment?” Marinette echoed.

“Yes. The curse that keeps us here, it’s part of our punishment for not stopping the Witch.”

Marinette protested automatically. “But that wasn’t your fault! Did you even see her?”

“No. But a man who’s just seen his future destroyed isn’t of a mind to be rational, and it would be cruel to hold him to those standards. Grief is not a tame beast- it destroyed him as much as it destroyed us.” Miriam said solemnly, before smiling at Marinette and asking if she needed anything else.

Marinette could take a hint- she thanked Miriam for her help and left the shop.

Her visit to Couffray’s Curio’s had been a delight, wall to wall with so many tables and cabinets that were practically spilling over with items for sale. She’d found her souvenirs for her family- her dad would get a real laugh out of that horse toy- the mane made from real horsehair. Her mother was always tricky to buy for- but she found a purse that would go nicely with her mother’s favourite dress.

It was then that the owner of the shop had noticed her. “Happy Hunting Miss Marinette?” They greeted, grinning wildly.

“So far.” She said, stepping towards the counter. “I heard you had jewellery too?”

“Glad you asked!” The shopkeeper had a rounder face and a shorter stature- but he reminded her so much of Lukasz, despite their completely different personalities, that she had to assume this was Captain Coufray. He walked with a heavy stride, footsteps audible clear across the room.

Marinette followed him to a display cabinet near the counter. Inside was probably the neatest space in the shop- neatly arranged displays of earrings, brooches and cufflinks on one shelf, while bracelets and necklaces were displayed on another, each carefully arranged to be distinct from the next.

“So, is this for the Ball?”

“Maybe. I haven’t decided yet, I just wanted to have a look. I left most of my jewellery at home.” Marinette answered.

“Well, if you don’t know what your dress will look like, you can’t go wrong with gold. We’ve got some elegant earrings that should go with any dress,” He said, opening the cabinet and reaching up to bring the display closer.

“Oh, I don’t know. My earrings- they were a gift.” Marinette demurred, one hand reaching up automatically.

“So no earrings? And the rest should go with your black studs?” He checked, still holding one of the displays in his hand.

Marinette saw on that display a pair of delicate white blossoms, enamel carefully painted onto the gold underneath. They would go perfectly with her dress- with most of her wardrobe, in fact.

Under her fingers, the Miraculous was as lifeless as any other earrings.

“Ah, maybe I should think on that.” She frowned, finally dropping her hand.

The Captain kindly shut the display case without comment. “You know, I’d feel bad about a young lady coming in and leaving without anything for herself.” He said, walking behind the counter.

“I could keep looking?” Marinette offered, confused.

“You’d be welcome to, but not what I meant. Now, where did I put that…?” The Captain rummaged around for a moment before standing up with something clasped in his hand. He gestured for her to come closer- and she gasped.

It was a circular white pendant, rounded enough to seem spherical and neatly encircled by a thin line of gold.

The Captain handed it to her as if it were glass, and she did him the respect of handling it with equal care. By the lustre of the pendant, it was moonstone- she ran a gentle finger over the curve of the surface before turning it over to examine, the pendant felt oddly bulky even underneath the stone.

That turned out to be because the stone itself was attached to a lid. Upon opening it, the pendant turned out to be a compass, the background of it black with the points of a white starburst pointing to what she assumed were the cardinal direction. The needle itself spun lazily, starting and stopping like an incredibly irregular clock.

“It’s amazing.” Marinette breathed, meaning every word. Even if the compass itself didn’t work, every part of it was a work of art. “There’s no way I can afford this though…”

The Captain gently closed her hands over it. “Consider it a gift Miss Marinette. I’m a sailor, a compass that doesn’t point north is worse than useless no matter how pretty it is!” He blustered. “Better it go to someone who’ll appreciate it for what it is than hate it for what it isn’t.”

“I…” Marinette couldn’t think of what to say. Should she really accept this?

“Maybe it’ll be helpful to you. It doesn’t point north, but that doesn’t mean the compass doesn’t work.” The Captain leaned back from the counter, out of reach if Marinette wanted to hand it back.

“I was told that it was enchanted by a young lady in love, to show her the way to her beloved.” He said, his voice echoing in the quiet of the shop.

After a moment’s silence he laughed at nothing. “I’ve also been told it will lead the way to what you want, or what you need most at that moment. Take it as it is Miss Marinette, with my gratitude!”

Marinette thanked him as she left, barely remembering to buy the souvenirs she’d originally came in for.

It hadn’t been a bad day, Adrien thought as he walked onto the train. But something felt… _off_. A tension only he seemed to feel, waiting for the moment it broke- like a lightning strike.

He sat in the front carriage, Lila leaning on his shoulder- exhausted by a bad night of sleep. Alya and Nino were chatting away to Rose and Juleka about an idea they had for a video, and he should join in- but it felt like there were a thousand miles from him.

Not wanting to cause a fuss, he took out his phone and checked his messages. A note from Nathalie, his first photoshoot after their trip had been rescheduled due to a complication with the venue. She requested that he send his PR manager some pictures they could use on his official social media, to play up the ordinary French schoolboy angle.

Marinette hadn’t said anything since asking if their friends couldn’t spare him for a few minutes. He’d thought it was a good point when Marinette had brought it up, he hadn’t managed to spend time with his girlfriend since the first morning. They hadn’t managed to stick to any of the plans, no strolling through the gardens or looking at the art galleries. And unlike Chloe, Marinette actually appreciated art. How often had she visited the Louvre with her sketchbook in hand? Just to wander around and look and sit down whenever something caught her eye?

One of their first dates had been an accident- the photoshoot he’d been doing had ended early, and he’d gone to meet her at the gallery, hoping to spend some time with his brand new girlfriend. He’d had grand plans of taking her to a café, maybe to the park- but she’d been so cute, so focused on her sketchbook he’d ended up happily wandering around the building for hours, content even when she completely forgot he was there.

They’d gone to grab drinks before heading their separate ways and ran straight into their friends, which had made a good day even better.

It had been a while since they’d had a good day together. Maybe he should reply to Marinette’s text? Sometimes people got weird about double messaging.

_Sorry we couldn’t meet up today. Did you have fun? What did you think of your dress so far? I bet it’s beautiful, you’re such a good designer you’d have picked the perfect colour._

“Hey, Adrien!” Nino called. “Come on man, back me up here! I’m outnumbered.”

Adrien flashed a smile, his phone sliding back into his pocket. “Sorry guys, was just checking in with Nathalie. What were we talking about?”

In the back carriage, Marinette’s phone sat in the bottom of her bag- the power never switched back on after earlier. 

On her lap sat her sketchbook, the pattern Aurae had shown her neatly traced onto the page- but she wasn’t paying attention to that. As the train rolled onward, she found herself reaching for the compass she wore around her neck- the chain long enough she could see it easily.

When she lifted it, the compass pointed straight onwards. What was it the Captain said- it was said to point to what you want, what you need most at the moment, or to the beloved of the young lady who had enchanted it.

As the train began to turn, the needle pointed away from the front of the train. Marinette looked up and out of the window to see the Culpa Mansion in the not-so-far distance. Rising out of the mist like a fairy-tale castle, gently gleaming in the last of the meagre daylight- it looked like a dream, like a beacon welcoming them home. Marinette just smiled, closing the lid of the compass and letting it fall back against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: changed the name of the booksellers to Pages and Pages, rather than Mr Pages.
> 
> A lot has happened in this chapter- I guess I should be proud I got the entire trip in one go, given how the Pond Trip went.  
To sum up- Lila says she has horrible nightmares about being hunted down, a woman telling her it's because Lila stole from her, and then that woman stabbing her. Lila cries about what if the woman is real and after her- the class comfort her.  
Chloe shows up being paranoid about her jewellery, wearing all of it.  
Claude announces a ball.  
Marinette now knows Kim and Alix saw her and thought she was a ghost, and hears some pretty compelling evidence something odd is going on in the Mansion. She decides to try and arrange a time with Adrien- but people keep interfering. First Alya and Nino claim dibs- exclusive dibs, apparently, and then Chloe gets him to take her to the gallery rather than let him go with Marinette to the observatory.  
There is a light railway/small railway- the carriage ride to get there is quick. (I decided to include the train because I may be a little miffed the Disney Monorail wasn't up on our trip, although I enjoyed the Casey Train. Also, train and carriages based on the Romney, Hythe and Dymchurch railway, which I have never been on but found the wikipedia page for when trying to find a comparable railway. The one I remember being on was probably a Miniature railway, not an Actual Railway.)  
Marinette's appointment at the tailor doesn't quite go to plan, but goes well nonetheless.  
Adrien fails to meet her- and Marinette has a frustrating conversation with Alya.  
She recovers by having lunch with a friend, getting a look at the haberdashery run by Miriam Cackle, and then going shopping for souvenirs- Captain Couffray is a bit intense, but she sees a beautiful pair of earrings that match most of her wardrobe- shame about the Miraculous, right? But she gets a free gift- a compass necklace, hidden under a moonstone 'pendant'. The compass supposedly points to the beloved of the woman who enchanted it, what you want, or what you need most at the moment. What it doesn't point to is North. The compass is based off a few things on pinterest- I don't know if it's even possible for a compass like this to have been made, but you know what? Fanfiction. I want her to have a compass she can wear that looks pretty and fits her style, which means (in my opinion) moonstone! Also, I just think moonstone is really cool. For those interested- Aurae Storm- Aurore Beaurealis, Miriam Cackle- Mireille Caquet, and Captain Coufray- Anarka Couffaine.


	23. Another Night at the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have very different evenings.

In the quiet of her room, Marinette considered her phone. She’d seen Adrien at dinner, at the other end of the table- he hadn’t spoken to her, just smiled that sunshine smile like it made everything okay. Once upon a time, it had. Or at least it made her feel like it had, like things weren’t that bad. Now- now she had a plan.

_Adrien, I really need to talk to you. Please. _She sent.

For a moment she considered her new purchases- the inkpot and quill in particular. Maybe she should try writing him a letter?

She shook her head at the thought. While a letter would be harder to ignore than a text, she had no idea how to write with a quill, and the whole idea was ridiculous anyway.

How would she even start it? She picked up her notebook- not her sketchbook, she wasn’t wasting those pages- and started a draft.

_Dear Adrien, I’m kind of sick of having a boyfriend who never spends time with me._ It was startling how stark that looked, written in black and white.

_ I know what you’re going to say, I knew when we started dating that you wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with me as the other couples in our class, that you have your activities and your lessons and your job. _She wasn’t going to mention his habit of agreeing to any of Lila or Chloe’s ‘suggestions’ to hang out- or anyone else’s for that matter. She had to be grown up about this.

_I knew that going in- but here we are, on a different continent, and we’re spending even _less_ time together than usual. It feels like you have a list of priorities- and I still don’t make the cut._

_I’m not asking you to change- we’ve had this conversation before, and you always try to get me to understand you’re just being polite, not being rude, just being friendly- and for some reason cancelling on me is always justified. Always. _Was that too bitter? It wasn’t like she was going to send this so it didn’t matter.

_I can’t be in relationship by myself, and we both know you have other priorities- lets just call it a day. We can take time to get over it, but then we go back to the way things were before. _It would be impossible to go back to the way things were before, but Adrien would like the idea. Before Lila stepped up her attempts to isolate Marinette, before she and Adrien started dating, before Tikki left on the Year of Solidarity- before Lila, before, before, those halcyon days of yore.

_Your Friend, Marinette._

If she was going to send him a letter, she could do worse than this one. She seriously considered it- but in the end, she had no idea where Adrien’s room was. The only way to get it to him would be an in-person delivery, and that had all the same problems she was currently facing. How to get him In Person, without the audience judging her every word?

She ripped out the page and tossed it in the waste bin, deciding to go do something more productive than wallow in her room.

* * *

The strange tension hadn’t lessened when they’d gotten back to the Mansion- in fact, Adrien could have sworn it had only gotten worse, like a hand around his throat. He’d worried at his Miraculous so much the skin around it was turning red, unable to help the feeling danger was coming.

The worst part was how no one else seemed to notice. Alix and Kim had gone to bed as soon as dinner was over, skin almost grey from how tired they were. Lila hadn’t lasted long after that, although she had insisted he escort her to her bedroom in case she fell on the way. She’d clung to him like a limpet, Alya and the other girls giggling at the picture they made the whole way out the room.

Adrien had barely rid himself of her when a cold chill ran up his spine- he was being watched. He knew how to play this- walk casually, head held high, face straight ahead while his eyes darted around, trying to catch a glimpse of the lurker.

His footsteps had echoed in the hall like a taunt- they can hear you, they can hear you.

No other sounds joined his. Adrien had made it safely back up the stairs and almost to the Banquet Hall before anything happened. What happened wasn’t an attack, a sudden assault or even a strange incident- as Adrien was approaching the entrance to the Banquet Hall, someone walked into the hallway.

“Are you well?” The man asked, frowning at Adrien as he almost stumbled. The man was wearing black, head to toe, in the same period style clothing as the staff. In his hands was a single book, it’s blue cover the closest thing to a spot of colour on him- save for his eyes. The same glowing green he’d seen on Chat Noir’s image, now in a pair of perfectly ordinary human eyes.

Adrien opened his mouth to assure the stranger he was fine, but what came out was, “Who are you?”

“My name is Felix.” The stranger said, somehow becoming even less welcoming than he had a few seconds ago. “I take it you’re one of our guests?”

“Our?” Adrien echoed. “I thought this place was a museum?”

“In another life I may have been resident here. In this one, my family are both owner and caretakers of this house, a duty taken quite seriously.” He shifted, managing to look down his nose at Adrien even though they were the same height. “Which is why we’re regretting inviting such hooligans to our home.”

Adrien chose to ignore that- he knew a trap when he saw one. “You’re a Krypte?”

“On my mother’s side, yes.”

“And your father’s?” Adrien probed.

“That,” The stranger’s eyes flashed. “Is none of your concern.”

Adrien wanted to argue, wanted to try and get a clear answer- but why? It wasn’t like the stranger- Felix, his name was Felix- was wrong. It wasn’t his business.

“I haven’t seen you around before.” Adrien’s voice wasn’t quite apologetic, but it was at least less accusatory than it had been.

“I didn’t want to be seen.” Felix said, blunt as a hammer. “I have no interest in pandering to guests who make no attempt to respect the history of my home, or even to learn it. Despite it being the _reason_ you were invited in the first place.”

“Hey!” Adrien snapped, oddly offended. “Just because we didn’t all read a dozen books on this place doesn’t mean we’re disrespectful! Why does that even matter? We’re on vacation, who cares if we don’t know everything about this place?”

“I care.” Was his reply. “And I wager that whichever one of you did read ‘a dozen books on this place’ cares too.”

Marinette. He was talking about _Marinette_.

“She doesn’t. She’d have said if she minded.” Adrien wasn’t sure what he was saying, or why he was saying it to someone he’d just met, but it was important. “She likes walking around on her own to get inspiration.”

Felix’s brows shot up. “I’m sure she does. How kind of you to inform me, someone you’ve never met before, who to your knowledge has no idea who you’re talking of, that she likes being on her own. How very gentlemanly of you, not defensive at all.”

Adrien bristled, tensed as if for a fight and for a second it seemed like he’d get one, Felix staring at him stone faced with the hint of a sneer- but then it was if something caught Felix’s attention, a call Adrien hadn’t heard, because Felix turned around and left the hallway through the very same door he’d just entered.

Adrien stared dumbly, too surprised to react at first. It wasn’t until he heard his classmates’ voices float out the hall’s open door that he moved, walking towards the door Felix had vanished through.

There was no one in the entrance hall.

* * *

“Hello Marinette.” A voice greeted. “I see you had no trouble finding the place.”

Marinette spun around from the drawer she was examining- even if she wasn’t going to use anything in it, the shiny buttons and pretty ribbons had proved to be too strong a lure to resist. “Hello Felix.”

Felix stepped through the doorway easily. “How do you find it?”

“I bet it’s perfect in daylight- the windows must get so much sun, you could work all day. My only real question is, is there a mannequin I could use? There was a mix up with my dress for the ball.”

“I know. Aurae thinks it’s hilarious that so many of your classmates picked colours so ill-suited to them, while Claude is still wondering how on earth it could have happened.” Felix nodded, sizing up the room. “We have a few mannequins downstairs- hopefully one of those will suit. Would you like to look for yourself?”

Marinette almost bounced in place. “I’d love to!” She turned to grab her bag before they swept out of the room.

They strode through the family hall, heading for the Main Staircase for a change rather than any secret passages.

“Do you have any plans for your dress? I understand Aurae will only be doing the cutting, once you’re ready.” Felix said, in what appeared to be genuine interest.

Marinette cringed. “It’s going to be a lot of work. Today, I’m still just brainstorming on the details.”

“Feel free to let me know if you need any help.” Felix offered. “Don’t overwhelm yourself- it’s for a ball, you’re meant to enjoy it.”

“Hm. That depends…” Marinette considered, eyeing Felix teasingly. “How are you with a needle?”

Surprised, Felix let out a bark of laughter that echoed down the stairwell.

* * *

Adrien had done his best to enjoy spending time with his friends, but the thing with Felix had thrown him off. He swore he heard the man laughing as they walked through the hall, a true, evil laugh that chilled him to the bone. What could have amused someone like that? Or perhaps, _something_ like that would be better wording.

Maybe that was harsh- he knew that sometimes people just didn’t like other people. Marinette hadn’t liked him when they first met, and she was one of the kindest people he knew. Just because the guy’s mere existence put him on edge didn’t mean the guy was an akuma or something. The second Adrien had seen him, every instinct was screaming at him- to run, attack, fight, flee. Between his poor night’s sleep and his bad feeling, he’d been spoiling for a fight and looking for a reason.

Adrien was so distracted by his thoughts he wasn’t paying attention to where they were going, and almost stumbled over the giant doorman statue guarding the Music Room.

It was warm under his hand where he tried to catch himself, giving- like living flesh. Adrien practically jumped back from it, much to the amusement of his friends.

“Head in the clouds sunshine boy?” Alya teased gently. “Wow, I wish I’d had my camera ready!”

“Are you okay?” Mylene asked.

Adrien could only nod. “Yeah. Just- startled.” He said, reaching out to grasp the statue’s extended hand.

It was soft to the touch- but the softness was that of a plush, and when he pressed he could feel bones of wood or metal underneath. The fabric was no warmer than he would have expected- and lifeless. No sign of the pulse-like beat that had frightened him so much.

“It feels different than I would have expected.” He said, wanting an excuse for touching the statue again. One that didn’t make him sound crazy.

Mylene reached out to test it. “Huh, I didn’t realise it was stuffed.”

Ivan caught her hand and pulled her forward through the door. “Let’s go. Unless you two want to stand around feeling up an ornament all night.”

Blushing as their friends laughed, they all trooped through to the Music room.

“Here?” Rose suggested, eyeing the piano.

Juleka shook her head. “Nowhere for all of us to sit. Let’s keep going. There’s the salon, remember?”

“That’s a glorified auditorium.” Nathanael said, shaking his head. “There’s the breakfast room. It has tables.”

“And it’s not the Banquet Hall!” Nino agreed. “That place kind of gives me the creeps- who even needs a room that big? I think you could fit the Agreste Mansion in there.”

“At least the first floor.” Adrien said, almost tempted to laugh.

Nino rolled his eyes, aiming a gentle hit to Adrien’s shoulder. “Not helping dude. I swear, the whole time I’m in there I keep thinking there’s someone in that balcony thing.”

Alya looked a bit sympathetic, but also like she wanted to laugh. “The orchestra room? The one that’s never lit?”

“That may actually make it creepier. If there’s someone there, you’d never know!” Nino shuddered theatrically as they trailed into the breakfast room- but Adrien saw the very real goosebumps spreading across his arms.

He sat down at the table, more than ready to change the topic. “So, what kind of movie were you thinking of, Director?”

Nino near visibly shook off his fear, eyes brightening as he took a seat. “Well,” he began.

* * *

On the way to the Treasure Room, Felix and Marinette had crossed both the empty hall and the silent library, as if they were the only two people in the Mansion.

Now, in a room hidden from the outside world entirely, Marinette examined the lace roses on the skirt of a dinner dress and hastily made a sketch in her notebook.

“Will you have time to incorporate that?” Felix asked, genuinely curious.

“No, even if I could find lace like this readymade it wouldn’t fit my dress for the ball. But I love it, and I might want to use it someday in the future.” Marinette said, standing up straight and sending a grin to Felix.

Felix was all but lounging in an armchair, one much like those in Madame Malaura’s spirit room. It looked more like the offspring of an armchair and a throne than something real people sat down in, with the obvious cushioning made almost invisible by the towering backrest that nearly curled inward. Felix managed to look both casual and comfortable as he sat back, watching Marinette as she examined the collection.

“You know, any member of this household could let you into this room. Even after the ball, if you wished.” Felix’s amusement was obvious- but gentle, almost teasing. “You don’t need to record it all tonight. If you wished, I could have them photographed for you.”

Marinette paused in her sketching, turning so she was completely facing Felix. “That sounds like a big deal for a guest.”

“You are easily my favourite guest.” Was Felix’s rebuttal. “And I do have the people for such a project. While Aurae and Miriam are busy with your classmate’s orders, there are members of staff and friends who could help you with yours. As for the photographs? Theodor Berbot would welcome a new project. He’s Miriam Cackle’s intended, and one of our resident artists.”

“I thought he was a stone mason?” Marinette said, confused.

“He was. And a sculptor, for his work with metal. An artist, for the beauty of his works. He’s also a photographer- his photographs were used in our grand reopening, sixteen years ago.” Felix explained with a wave of his hand. “A significant portion of our local art gallery is his own work.”

Theodor Berbot, T. Berbot, Theo Berbot- the dates for each artist had been so far apart that she could have assumed it was a family name, or a pseudonym for a collection of artists.

She ignored that for a moment to get back to what Felix was offering. “I couldn’t let you go to all that trouble. You’ve already been so kind to me, I’d hate to take advantage.”

“It’s not taking advantage if I’m offering.” Felix said, standing up from his throne. “If it makes you feel better, I can give you a selfish motive. Watching you examine the dresses has given me the idea of adding a photobook of our collection to our published works. Letting you have a copy of those photos would only be fair, surely? After all, I wouldn’t have had the idea were it not for you.”

Marinette blushed but shook her head determinedly. “I really couldn’t Felix. I don’t even know why you’re all being so nice to me, but I can’t exploit you that way. Just because you can is no reason for me to expect that of you. Especially not for someone you barely know.”

Felix’s expression flickered- something like pain flashed across his face, like she’d scored a hit. “You’re not expecting it Marinette. I’m offering because you remind me of a woman whose trust and good will was exploited. She was a creative soul, much like yourself. She would be delighted I had shown them to you.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say.

* * *

“So, you want to do a documentary on the Culpa Mansion.” Adrien summed up. “What about it in particular?”

“We had a few ideas.” Nino said with a grin. “I mean, there’s always the classic murder story. But we know pretty much everything about that, right? Allegra covered it all on our first night here.”

Adrien nodded, less in agreement and more to encourage Nino to continue.

“So we decided on covering it from an angle. The portraits on the third floor- all of people who supposedly betrayed the Bride and led to her death? We thought we’d cover them. Find a place related to them, film there and explain who they were, what they did, and what motives they might have had.”

“Where will you find the information?” Mylene asked. “I mean, it might not be easy to find. Do you really want to spend the entire vacation researching?”

“Hazard of documentaries- you need to put in the work.” Alya shrugged, not quite answering the question. “Maybe we can find a website?”

Rose was the one with a solution. “We could ask the staff! I mean, they must know a lot about it, and if they don’t have time maybe they’d know where to find books.”

Juleka nodded. “Any plans for filming?”

Nino waved a hand back and forth. “Some, but it really depends on the information. Like, we could film here and explain one of the servants. But if they worked outside then that would be better, obviously.”

Nino stood up to unfold a piece of paper- a map of the Mansion grounds. He began pointing at the various landmarks on the grounds he wanted to use in the background, and they all began discussing what shots would have the best impact, if they should try keep the shot clear of people or have their classmates involved for scale.

Adrien was the only one to notice the door closing behind him- a door he knew had been shut when they came in.

* * *

Marinette had lost herself in her sketching- although she really was trying to stick to details that could be included in her gown for the ball, she really was! It was hardly her fault that the gowns were so numerous and beautiful! Even Chloris Bourgeois’s gowns had interesting details, such as the gathered silk at the elbows, where the lace began.

The dress that really caught her eye though was a mauve satin, parted to reveal ice blue brocade embroidered with ribbons and flowers. She wouldn’t be able to match the embroidery in time, but the silhouette was perfect- blurring the edge of period and fantasy garment, especially if she took care in the neckline. She probably wouldn’t choose to edge the neckline in lace, but maybe if she added another layer of satin on top it would keep the same shape? Or she could keep the lace, but take away the tiny sleeves? But the sleeves were so critical to the design, did she want to lose them?

She was so busy scribbling down her ideas- or scribbling them out, as the case may be- that she nearly jumped a mile when Felix approached her.

“It’s getting late Marinette. May I escort you back to your room?” He asked.

“Huh?” Marinette looked up, blinking. “Oh, sure.” It couldn’t be that late, could it? She checked her watch - she’d been in the basement with Felix for over three hours. “Oh.”

Felix laughed at her expression, walking towards a cabinet. “You really get absorbed in your work, don’t you?”

“Sorry.” Marinette apologised automatically.

Felix looked at her. “Don’t be sorry- it was an observation, not a criticism.” He withdrew a key from. “Now- how about I escort you to your room, and we can get the sewing room ready for you?”

Marinette relaxed, accepting his arm. “I’d appreciate the help.”

* * *

They’d made about as many decisions as they could without doing any research, so despite Nino’s dislike of the Banquet Hall, they’d trooped in to test the acoustics. Each of them took turns saying a verse of a poem Rose had handed out, with Nino filming.

When it was Adrien’s turn, he stood at the far end of the hall, closest to where the Breakfast room was and clear on the other side of the room from both their small table and the Orchestra room.

“The snow of deepest silence

O’er everything doth fall,” He began, eyes fixed on a point high up in the distance, trying to project a sense of distant longing. Or as his photographer Vincent would call it, ‘like you’re thinking of Mama’s spaghetti, you haven’t had it in months and you pine’.

“So beautiful and quiet,

And yet so like a pall,-“ In his peripheral vision he could see Nino, camera held steady on a tripod. In his line of sight, he could see the orchestra room. It was as Alya described- dark, unlit. He could barely make out the instruments in the light of the banquet hall. The electric chandelier lit the entire hall but left the second-floor balcony in complete shadow.

“As if all life were ended

And rest were come to all.” As he came to the end of his verse, Adrien prepared to close his eyes and lower his head, but as he did so…

His head snapped up like a shot, eyes focused on the balcony. Had that been…?

“And cut!” Nino announced, his voice bringing Adrien back to reality with a shock. “Alright, we’ll have to see how that jolt works out, but if it doesn’t fit we can edit it out. I don’t really think it fits the poem dude, but that’s poetry for you everyone has their own interpretation. Who wants to do the last verse?”

Adrien barely listened as Juleka sat at the head of the large banquet table, her quiet voice somehow filling the hall. “O wild and wondrous midnight,”

His eyes kept flitting back to the balcony- now empty, unlit. Just as it had been earlier- except for that one instance, where a man had stood, looking down on them with a regretful, despairing expression, like he could see their graves.

* * *

It hadn’t taken more than a moment to fetch her supplies from her room- she’d only bought a few small things for her dress, since she knew they had at least one more trip to Krypteyard planned and she wanted some time to go over her dress. Aurae and she had chosen the fabrics and a few potential silhouettes for the dress, but she hadn’t made a firm decision. Aurae had agreed to cut the fabric once she had, saying that the staff could contact her at any time. So really, the trip to get the sewing room ready wasn’t necessary yet.

But she did have to admit it was fun, finding places for those few pieces and seeking out the equipment she would end up needing.

“Done already?” Felix asked, face neutral- but she could tell he was as reluctant to end the night as she was.

“For now. I’ll need to set up the mannequin once I get the fabric, and I need to choose a design before then.” Marinette was quite sure of the main part of the dress- she simply needed to decide on the underskirts and embellishments.

Felix nodded his understanding, pulling out a drawer and reaching in. Without even glancing at the cabinet, he closed the drawer with one hand and hid something behind his back with the other.

“Now,” He said, turning towards her, both hands behind his back. “You’ll need a key for the seamstress room, to keep your supplies safe. There have been a few incidents already, with careless or malicious guests causing damage.”

Marinette opened her mouth in shock and no little horror, about to ask what had been damaged, but Felix carried on.

With his right hand he held out a cast iron key, identical to the one still in the door. “For you.”

“Felix, thank you! Thank you so much for this gift, I promise I’ll take good care of it!” Marinette pressed the key to her heart, delighted.

Felix shook his head, smiling. “That’s not a gift Marinette. It’s a security precaution.” With a flourish, he revealed what else he’d been hiding. “This is a gift. I hope it will go with your dress.”

It was a fan, made from white wood with gold painted pink silk, almost the exact shade of the fabric she and Aurae had chosen.

“It’s perfect.” Marinette breathed. “But really Felix, this is just too much.”

“Consider it a loan.” Felix said, stepping out of the doorway and removing his key.

Marinette followed, locking the door behind her before Felix took her arm again and they began walking back to her room.

Felix patted her hand, catching her attention. “Now Miss Marinette. I know that as a designer, you’ll feel quite at home in the sewing room. However, as your host I must insist you take time to enjoy the rest of what the estate has to offer, rather than locking the door behind you and losing track of time. Think of what a shame it would be if you missed the ball.”

It wasn’t particularly funny but Marinette found herself laughing anyway. “I’ll try.” She promised.

* * *

Adrien shivered as he walked up the stairs, hearing something that might be a laugh in the distance. Maybe he should have stayed with the others, kept planning the documentary, maybe even suggested doing some research- or just doing dramatic readings of poetry in the places Nino wanted shots of, that would be easier. Truth was, he was so wound up he didn’t want to lash out at his friends, so he’d made his excuses and called it a night.

Had he really seen what he thought he’d seen? A man, on the empty balcony. Not Allen, too short and lanky to be Allen, like a man in his last growth spurt.

The image of the man, regret written on face, haunted him all the way to his room and as he got ready for bed it was still there, as if imprinted on his eyelids.

He really tried to go to sleep, doing his best to ignore everything. The only sound to get a response from his was the beep of his phone, announcing a message. He took it out and stared blankly for a moment at the screen.

_Adrien, I really need to talk to you. Please._

_Adrien, we really need to have a private conversation._

_If you don’t want to speak in person, there’s video chat?_

_Just let me know a time, and hopefully we can both make it._

Adrien groaned, pressing his face into his pillow. Why did Marinette have to be so stubborn? It wasn’t like he was avoiding her! She could come up and spend time with him, any day. She didn’t have to wait around until no one else was with him!

_Marinette, seriously?_

_There’s no need for this._

_Just talk to me tomorrow- we’re all friends here._

_Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of our friends._

_As you wish._

_Princess has signed out of the chat._

Adrien sighed, deciding to follow Marinette’s example and put his phone on mute for the night, before rolling over and once more trying to sleep.

He dropped off in minutes.

_The halls of the Mansion were filled with sunshine and laughter in a way they never were in reality. Adrien roamed the corridors, looking for something- someone?_

_He paused at a window that looked down upon the woodlands, attention caught by a flash of colour._

_Marinette sat in the garden, a white dress covering her from neck to toe. She was laughing, her skirt swirling as she was twirled by her dance partner- a figure in black._

_Felix’s accursed green eyes met his through the window, and his deep, mocking laugh echoed across the space between them._

_Marinette didn’t notice, smiling at Felix the way she used to smile at him._

_Adrien bolted from the window, running for the door- but the door wasn’t a door but a set of bars, with no way forward. He could still see them, dancing much more slowly now. Marinette’s head rested against Felix’s shoulder, eyes closed as she trusted him to lead._

_The way Felix looked at her- he wasn’t sure if he was scared or furious, the ice and fire flip flopping inside him. Felix had no right to look at her that way! Marinette was with him, Felix had lost his chance._

_“Marinette!” He called- but she didn’t hear. Or she didn’t listen, still held in Felix’s embrace._

_Jagged claws dug into his arms, ignoring his struggles as he fought to hold onto the bars. They dragged him into the midnight shadows, Marinette’s place in the sunshine fading away even as he screamed._

_“Marinette!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem Adrien recites is one verse of Midnight by James Russell Lowell.  
https://poemsofthefantastic.com/midnight/  
https://poemsofthefantastic.com/victorian-era/


	24. The End of a Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a final design for her dress nailed down- or at least, something she's happy using as a blueprint that she can edit later, and has a much needed conversation with Adrien.

When Adrien stumbled into the banquet hall for breakfast, Marinette felt a stab of concern. He didn’t look well- so pale he was almost pasty, and he hadn’t even combed his hair properly. If they’d been in Paris, his father would have thrown a fit.

For a moment, she wondered if she should put it off for a day- let him recover. She dismissed that thought- if she put it off because of this she’d find a dozen other reasons to do so and they’d never be done.

“Alright. Today’s itinerary consists of dancing lessons a bit earlier than usual, with a hike on the grounds this afternoon.” Kasumi was the one hosting breakfast today, looking prim and proper even wearing a fencing suit at the breakfast table. “Miss Rossi, you’ll need to decide what arrangements you’d like for the hike. The carriage won’t be able to get closer than a half hour from the destination, and most of the walk from there will be uphill. If you feel unable to manage, we can possibly make other arrangements.”

Lila blinked wide eyes, hand going to her mouth in a deliberate expression of surprise. “Oh. Well, I suppose I might be tired after our dance lesson. But I’d hate to put anyone out, so maybe I could manage?”

“Nonsense.” Kasumi cut through their vaguely appreciative noises of their classmates. “You must pay attention to your limits. This is a holiday, not a trial. If you think you’ll be too tired, you probably will be too tired, and pushing yourself will help no one. Life is not a movie where you can push through injury and illness and find yourself miraculously recovered.”

Miss Bustier nodded. “Quite right. Lila, we must look after your wellbeing.” Their teacher looked to Kasumi. “What arrangements were you thinking of making?”

“We could cancel the planned hike and take you to the conservatory instead. It’s not quite as suitable for our activity, but it should be doable and the buggy could take Miss Lila.” Kasumi said. “We could also have Lila stay and rest in the Mansion, so she can spend time with her friends upon their return.”

“That sounds like a great plan!” Alya jumped into the conversation, flashing a smile at the girl in question. “I mean, you’ve been so tired lately. A siesta might do you some good.”

“Oh Alya, you’re so sweet! But I’d hate to miss out on the scenery, and I’d feel like an old lady, going to bed in the middle of the day!” Lila protested.

“Concern yourself with your health, not the perceptions of your actions.” Advised Kasumi. “You don’t need to sleep if you don’t want to, but the rest would be beneficial to you.”

“And the scenery isn’t much to speak of.” Allen said as he walked into the room. “The fog isn’t as thick as yesterday, but it hasn’t lifted yet.”

“Then it’s settled.” Miss Bustier said, pleased. “Lila will stay behind for the hike, and we’ll see her when we get back.”

Lila smiled as gracefully as she could, hiding her fury at having whatever her plan was thwarted.

As their classmates called out with promises to tell her all about it, to take lots of pictures and pick her flowers, Marinette tucked into her breakfast.

It was sort of nice to see Lila’s plans fail. It was a shame it didn’t happen more often.

After their dance lesson, Adrien had vanished with the others to go do some research. Marinette could have invited herself along- she would have been welcome, as someone who had actually read up on the Mansion’s history and would therefore have an idea on what to look into. She might even had had some fun, even with Lila there pouting about how she was going to be so lonely in the Mansion all by herself…

Marinette decided against it.

Instead, she went to the sewing room to work on the design for her dress.

She had decided on a solid bodice, with the ‘split’ that revealed the underskirt beginning at the waist. The underskirt was a different shade of pink, with the same material used to make a blossom at her hip and maybe some small ribbons in order to embellish the shoulders and waistline? No, too busy. She’d stick with a flower on the hip and leave the underskirt as it was. Or would pearls be better? No, definitely not, if she wanted decorations it would be ribbons. Should she ask for ribbons? She could always leave them out if she changed her mind.

She could play around with the placement of the decorations, maybe even add some lace to the bodice and sleeves- she had made the sleeves on the design reach her wrists, with a loose fit so there was plenty of fabric available if she changed her mind or wanted tight sleeves. Even if she did end up changing her mind, she wouldn’t be going for puffy sleeves. It might be authentic to the period, but she liked the lace edged sleeves better and even in those days it was normally one of the other- as far as she could tell anyway. On second thought, did she want sleeves on a ballgown?

She wished she’d known about the ball sooner- she’d have had the design ready before she even stepped into Aurae’s shop!

When lunchtime had rolled around, she was as satisfied with her design as she could be in the timeframe available- and she had made as many allowances for a change of mind as she felt were reasonable, in case she had a flash of inspiration or a change of mind in the week before the ball.

She stood from her chair and stretched, her eyes flicking to the item she’d pushed behind the door.

The mannequin stood there, exactly where she’d left it.

Marinette wasn’t sure if she was surprised or not, given her dream the night before.

_She’d practically danced through the door, jubilation in her every step._

_“You seem happy.” An old woman said, leaning against a mountain of pillows._

_“I should hope so Madame.” She could feel her grin- so large as to be unladylike, but Madame wouldn’t care. “My intended has given me a gift.”_

_Madame raised an eyebrow. “And what sort of gift has you bouncing about the place?” She said, trying to be stern but failing. Madame was smiling, a little bit smug but mostly incredibly happy about this development._

_ She took the fan out to display it, fanning herself so Madame could appreciate the shine of the winter sunlight on the fabric._

_“It’s beautiful. And your favourite colours too.” Madame complimented, leaning back into her pillows after she examined it. “I should probably be impressed that grandnephew of mine knew them, but he has been watching you since he was fourteen. I’d worry if he hadn’t picked that up.”_

_“Madame!” She tried to scold, giggling. “He has not been watching me since we were fourteen, that was just when we met.”_

_“Shows what you know girlie. And what he knows- his parents and I knew well before either of you did.”_

_“No!”_

_“Yes! Yes, we suspected for a while, but we knew for sure at your first ball! My nephew loves me dearly, but he wasn’t neglecting his duties at the ball just to spend time with this old biddy. No, you were wearing your pink dress for the first time, with ribbons and that peony headband. Poor boy couldn’t keep his eyes off you!”_

_“Really? That long?” She said out loud. Madame laughed so hard she was almost cackling, and she fanned her face in a futile attempt to hide the flush._

_The action made the sunlight catch on the silk once more, and she slowed her hand. The floral design was lovely, but it was the fabric itself that caught her attention._

_She had material that was nearly a match, after all. It wasn’t silk or satin, but the colour was close._

_She fetched her materials basket from where it hid, underneath the table in the Spirit room, and quickly pinned it to the mannequin she kept in the corner._

_“Now what are you up to?” Madame wondered._

_She sent a smile over her shoulder. “I was thinking that I need a new walking suit.”_

_Closing her eyes, she let her magic fill the air around the mannequin, picturing what she wanted._

_Without looking, she knew what Madame would see. A light would float from her to the mannequin, which would twist around as if spun. The light would disperse over the metal and fabric, and materials would float from her sewing basket to obey her will._

_What would have taken hours of work by hand took less than a minute with magic, so long as you knew what you were doing._

_And she certainly knew how to sew._

_“Very nice.” Madame commented, and she opened her eyes to see the finished product._

_It was exactly as she had pictured it._

Marinette stared at the mannequin- the exact mannequin she had dreamt of, a wire dressform with elegant curls in the end of the wires, with a ‘tied ribbon’ at the waist, placed in such a way it wouldn’t interfere with any measurements or tests.

She had never seen anything like it before she’d dreamt of it- and now it was here, in front of her. Could she do what she had in her dream? Simply pin the fabric in place and wish it sewn together?

She was torn. On the one hand, that would mean she could do a lot more on her dress, if she didn’t have to worry about sewing the seams. On the other- what would that mean about her dreams?

She left and locked the door behind her, hurrying to get to the entrance hall before the appointed time.

But the question stayed on her mind the entire way there.

She’d passed her (mostly) final design onto the first resident of the Mansion she’d encountered, Kasumi. Kasumi had nodded and put it in a pocket in her skirt.

“I’ll have it taken to Aurae as soon as can be done.” She promised, walking along with Marinette to where her class had gathered.

Several of them were on the benches in the hall, playing on their phones or chatting as they waited. More of them were standing around the chair Lila sat on, pouting to perfection.

“I don’t know- I’d hate to be a bother, but I really do feel fine. I’m sure I could manage the hike. Maybe they’ll let me come along?” She pouted, blatantly upset at being left out.

“Absolutely not.” Kasumi said, not giving anyone a chance to assure Lila otherwise. “Miss Rossi, less than two days ago you were so tired you had to use the staff only elevator to get to the first floor. This is the only outing in which we are unable to accommodate your needs, you would do better to rest up and wait for your friends to return than potentially injure yourself by forcing yourself onwards.”

Kim’s face twisted- likely remembering one such injury, either to himself or one of his athletic teammates. “That would really suck.”

“Absolutely.” Max agreed. “Lila, while I dislike that you will be left behind, it does seem the best option for both you and the class at large. How would we enjoy ourselves knowing you might be in pain?”

“And Kasumi said this is the last time this will happen!” Rose assured her. “It’s only one afternoon. You can make it!”

Marinette ignored them as best as she could, walking over to where Adrien was chatting with Nino and Alya about their film project.

“Adrien, can I talk to you alone?” Marinette said. She held up a hand as Alya opened her mouth. “Adrien, I want _your_ answer.”

His eyes flickered to Alya’s thunderous expression, and then over Marinette’s shoulder to where Lila was holding court. “Ah, sure. Just, quickly?”

There was no handy nook to duck into, so she pulled him behind one of the pillars- she didn’t want to risk Lila noticing her dragging him to the gallery, which would have been better. The pillar wasn’t perfect, but it was a fair distance from where everyone else was and with the pillar in the way Adrien couldn’t look at them for cues.

Looking at him, she forgot what she’d planned to say- the calm, adult words from the night before deserted her completely.

It just burst out of her. “I think we should break up. Officially.”

Adrien had been looking around, unsure of what to do, but his eyes snapped to her and he paled visibly. “What?”

Marinette swallowed. That wasn’t quite the reaction she’d hoped for- but was this better or worse than him agreeing instantly? Should she have researched breakups beforehand?

Too late now. “I don’t think that we’re working out, as boyfriend and girlfriend.” She said, trying to keep her voice level. “And we should go back to being friends.”

“Where is this coming from?” Adrien demanded, not even trying to keep his voice level.

“Adrien, come on.” She pleaded. “We never spend any time together. We haven’t been dating for a while, the only reason we’re together is that we haven’t gotten around to ending it officially. This is just me wanting to make it official.”

“No!”

She couldn’t help a flinch- there went any chance of keeping this private. “Adrien, keep your voice down. We don’t want to make a scene.”

“Make a…?” He laughed, but it wasn’t happy. “Make a scene? _You_ don’t want _Me_ to make a scene, when you’re just _dumping_ me out of nowhere?”

“It’s not out of nowhere Adrien. We’re not working out and you know it.” Marinette protested.

“Is this a joke? It’s not funny Marinette. Just tell me what I’m doing wrong, why you’re upset with me, and I’ll do better.” He ran a hand through his hair, something she’d only seen when he too stressed to remember his public image. Her heart sunk- she really hadn’t thought he’d take this so badly.

“You and I just don’t fit together Adrien. It’s time we accepted that- we’ve been drawing this out for months. Let’s stop before one of us gets hurt.”

“I’m hurting right now!” Adrien yelled, voice breaking in the middle. “Marinette, please. Just tell me how to fix this. What did I do?”

Marinette bit her lip to stop herself from saying any of the things that came to mind.

“No. Just tell me, don’t keep hiding from me!” Adrien grabbed her by the arms and drew close.

It was instinct to put a hand on his chest, ready to push him back, while another rested on his arm in preparation of breaking his grip. His heart pounded beneath her hand- this was probably the closest they’d been in weeks.

“If we’d had this conversation three days ago, maybe we could have saved something. Two days ago, even.” She said, preferring to look at her hand on his shirt rather than looking into his face.

“Why didn’t we?” He wasn’t yelling anymore; he was practically sobbing.

“I asked. You said maybe later, you were going ghost hunting.” Marinette wanted to spit it out, make it venomous enough to really hurt- but she didn’t want to hurt him. It was confusing.

“Why didn’t you talk to me later?” His grip on her arm tightened. She considered breaking his hold but it wasn’t actually painful, just uncomfortable.

“I tried! Even when we actually made plans you ended up cancelling on me!”

He shook his head. “That’s not…”

“Check your phone!” Marinette ordered, patience gone. “Think of every time I’ve tried to spend time with you since we got here! You’ve ditched me every time, and the worst part is I’m not even surprised anymore, I’m used to it! I don’t want to be _used to disappointment_ Adrien!”

“Whoa.” A voice came from nearby. The audience had arrived.

Adrien’s reaction was automatic, remembering the importance of image control. He released her arm and stepped back, one hand automatically smoothing his hair while the other rooted around for something in his pocket.

Marinette silently handed him a handkerchief- not the one Claude had given her at the pond, that was safe in her room, having been returned to her from the laundry. She’d bought a packet at the haberdashery the day before, just because.

The one Adrien held had a yellow rose embroidered in two corners.

A potential meaning came to her in a flash. “Let us forget.” She said, voice wavering. “We could be friends again, one day.”

Adrien didn’t have a chance to respond one way or another.

“Seriously?” Alya demanded, striding forward. “You just broke up with him and you’re pulling the ‘friends’ card? You two weren’t ever friends, you were too busy mooning over him!”

“Alya,” Nino started, silenced by a wave.

“I can’t believe you’d pull something like this on our vacation!” Lila cried out from wherever she was. “That’s so cruel!”

Marinette didn’t look at them, she kept her focus on the only person that mattered in this conversation- Adrien, who stared back at her through teary eyes.

“I love you.” He admitted, so quietly that she was probably the only one who could hear him.

Marinette could only look back. “I loved you too. But that's not enough.” She stepped forward, so she could speak to him without anyone being able to guess what she was saying.

She was stopped by someone physically pulling her back, almost throwing her to the ground. “Hey!” Kim yelled. “You’ve done enough here!”

Their classmates surged around the pillar, surrounding Adrien like a human barricade, ensuring she could barely see him through the thick crowd bodies.

It was so appropriate Marinette could have laughed. Instead, she stood up from where she knelt and began walking back to where this entire disaster had begun.

Kasumi stepped up and offered an arm to steady her. “Are you alright?” She asked, frowning. “That looked like a bad tumble.”

“Bruises.” Marinette said dismissively. “Maybe I should stay behind too.”

Kasumi shook her head but changed her path slightly. “Let’s get you some ice before we make any decisions. We can get the buggy for you if necessary.”

Marinette didn’t even consider that- how would everyone react to Marinette getting accommodation for injury that Lila had been refused? Never mind it was Miss Bustier who had made that decision.

“I think I’ll be fine, just a bit sore.” She shrugged. “Not sure Kim knows his own strength.”

Kasumi said nothing, she just frowned more severely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if wire dress forms existed in the time period- they may have been too impractical/expensive. But you know what? I was picturing the dressform used in Mickey and the Magician show at DLP- you can go see in on youtube now, they’ve got one of the last shows from March and a show with the original cast, in full on youtube.
> 
> I have been planning on a magic dressform since I saw the show myself on the eleventh of March this year, and I have been picturing that Dressform, with ribbons and a heart and metal swirls. Could I change it to a wooden carved dressform, which I know would be accurate? Yes. But I don’t want to. Does it change anything in the story? I would have to change the description of the dressform but otherwise no.
> 
> Victorian language of Flowers  
Yellow Roses- according to Flora’s Dictionary by Kathleen Gips- Friendship, I rejoice in your friendship. The Decrease of love on better acquaintance. Unfaithfulness. Rose, Yellow/Rosa Lutea- Let us forget. All on different pages- your choice which ones I meant ;). (I guess context was key, or else the Victorian code was fraught with misunderstandings and drama. I wrote a fic about yellow roses once, back in 2012. It’s on my ffnet profile, I should get around to copying over my old fics.)


	25. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has broken up with Adrien- and their classmates have very strong opinions about it.

Lila smirked at Marinette’s unsteady departure.

This was better than she’d hoped! When she’d pushed the others to go listen in, ‘worried’ about Adrien, spinning a tale of how she got a bad feeling when Marinette was looking at him, as if she wanted to hurt him…

She’d hoped it was an argument. Adrien had barely paid his so-called girlfriend the time of day since they got here, and she had personally ensured that any plans the two had made were rescheduled as often as possible in the weeks before- not that she’d had to do much, with all the photoshoots Gabriel had decided on.

She had barely even dreamed it was possible- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, goodie two shoes herself, breaking Adrien Agreste’s heart!

“Oh dear.” She’d whispered. “I know this had been a long time coming- but I have no idea why Marinette is being so spiteful about it. Why is she putting all the blame on Adrien?” She wiped one finger delicately under her eye, as if wiping away a tear.

Alya, dear sweet Alya, fell for it immediately. “Don’t worry. Adrien will be alright.” Alya assured her, only to flinch as Adrien yell reached them.

“I’m hurting right now!”

Lila covered her mouth and hid her face. “Oh no- she’s so cruel! This is why people should be friends before they date- she’d never treat a friend like this! Would she?”

Juleka shifted uncomfortably. “We shouldn’t be listening to this.”

“If Marinette had wanted privacy she could have gotten it by taking him a bit further- the gallery is right around the corner.” Lila pointed out- although if Marinette had gone to the gallery then Lila would have joined them, to pout at Marinette stealing away Adrien from his friends. This was _much_ better. "She must have been hoping we'd hear it."

That was when Marinette struck her own killing blow. “Check your phone!” She demanded. They didn’t all catch the rest of her words, but everyone heard Marinette’s closing line. “I don’t want to be _used to disappointment_ Adrien!”

“Whoa.” Kim said, unable to keep it in. Around Lila, several of them flinched.

“That’s so harsh!” Lila whimpered. “Like Mr Agreste when Adrien wants to spend time with us!” Or do anything other than work or lessons, but that was irrelevant at the moment.

It worked- the reference to Gabriel Agreste got even cool as a cucumber Nino Lahiffe’s back up, scowling at the pillar the couple were still speaking behind. Or rather, the _former_ couple.

Lila had to press her face into her hands to hide the grin. This was the best day of their vacation- nothing could top this, nothing!

Marinette’s voice drifted to them, wavering but trying to be calm. Urgh, how disgustingly mature of her. “Let us forget. We could be friends again, one day.”

Lila sucked in a breath through her teeth, as if that was the worst thing she’d ever heard- and Alya went charging right in. And where Alya, valiant defender of justice and righteousness went, the rest of them followed with barely a thought.

To see Marinette tossed to the floor without a care! This day was worth the entire awful trip, she’d treasure that sight for the rest of her life!

That staff member, Kasumi- she might be a problem, her disapproving frown all but _screamed_ she’d be taking this to Miss Bustier.

Lila would just have to ensure she got there first.

* * *

By the time she got back from the kitchen, knees wrapped in cool bandages, the others were very clearly ignoring her.

This was why she’d wanted to talk to Adrien alone. Had Lila even needed to interfere, or did they just side with Adrien automatically because she was the one who broke up with him? Would they have done the same for her if he’d been the one to end it, or would they have told her it was to be expected?

Marinette shook her head to dismiss the bitter thoughts and took the offer of Allegra’s arm.

Kasumi strode out the door, officially beginning the hike.

It was a beautiful day- sunlight shone down on the estate like a painter’s dream, especially with the vibrant flowers soaking it in.

“Hm.” Allegra said, as if she wanted to scoff. “This is certainly a change from this morning. I wonder _why_ the fog disappeared?”

Marinette had a feeling that those words weren’t directed at her.

Instead of answering, she used one of her remaining handkerchiefs to cover her hair.

“A genuine kerchief.” Allegra noted, offering a hand to secure it. “How oddly appropriate.”

Marinette laughed. “I just don’t want a sunburn. How does it look?”

Allegra to her credit, considered the kerchief thoughtfully. “Looks good. We managed to get the morning glories in a place to be seen, so you’re not wearing a plain hanky on your head.”

That was just because the embroidery on this one went all around the edges, instead of just being in the corners, the summer blue flowers dotted about in an almost whimsical pattern. Marinette was guiltily relieved she hadn’t handed this one to her ex-boyfriend- she liked it better than the yellow roses handkerchief.

Without thinking about it, she glanced at Adrien- still surrounded by his new bodyguards, every single one of them more hostile to her than the Gorilla had ever been.

It would probably be rude, and maybe even a bit cruel, to ask for the handkerchief back.

She put it out of her mind and continued walking forward. Even Chloe was ahead of them, despite refusing to let go of the heavy box she’d carried all day yesterday and today. The blonde hadn’t even handed it to Sabrina, insisting on lugging it around herself.

* * *

Adrien followed Kasumi as she led them forward, numb to everything- even to Chloe’s clanking, not far behind him. Usually, as a gentleman, he’d offer to help out. Today, he just couldn’t muster up the energy.

Around him, his friends spoke- things they would never usually say, surely. They were Marinette’s friends too! But it made it hurt less, hearing them say such things about his girlfriend.

Ex-Girlfriend.

_“I loved you too. But that’s not enough.”_

“I can’t believe her!” Alya hissed. “Just, walking along like she didn’t do anything wrong! Like she didn’t breakup with Adrien in front of all of us for some nonsense reason!”

“We all knew they were done.” Ivan pointed out gently. “Marinette was just the first to admit it.”

Had they? Adrien thought dazedly. Had they seen what was wrong, and just not said anything to him? Why didn’t Marinette say anything to him?

_“I asked. You said maybe later.”_

“Although she should have at least tried to keep it private. Breakups can be really rough.” Rose said, sounding sad. “Or so I’ve heard.”

Juleka reached out for Rose’s hand. “Why didn’t she?” She wondered aloud. “It couldn’t be that hard to get him alone, even for a few minutes.”

_“Even when we actually made plans you ended up cancelling on me!”_

“Guys.” Nino’s voice was sharp. “Not the time.”

Kim scowled at the shorter boy. “I think it’s exactly the time! That’s not how this should go at all!”

Nathanael snorted. “As if Marinette would have listened to the experts. We all know she’s been dogging Adrien’s every step since we got here- just be grateful she took a hint and stopped.”

_“Think of every time I’ve tried to spend time with you since we got here! You’ve ditched me every time.”_

“That may be unfair of you Nathanael.” Max frowned at the artist. “Marinette has, to my knowledge, gracefully accepted Adrien’s choices of who to spend time with. She has only seriously pursued Adrien in the last day or so- likely due to…” Max trailed off abruptly, with a guilty glance towards the boy in question.

Adrien wasn’t an idiot- even if he hadn’t seen this coming. “You think that’s why she kept texting me yesterday?” He asked dully. “Because she wanted to get me alone to break up with me?”

There were glances exchanged between his friends.

“If you didn’t meet up with her, you probably already knew. On some level at least.” Rose said, kindly.

“Yeah. I mean, otherwise you would have gone to meet with her, to see what was so important to her.” Kim added, eyes averted.

Adrien didn’t know what to say. Sometimes he had to reschedule or take a rain check- but Marinette had always understood before! Why was now different? Why was everyone saying he would have gone to meet her, if he hadn’t expected a breakup? Why would he have expected her to break up with him when they were on her dream holiday with all their friends?

_“We’re not working out as boyfriend and girlfriend. I think we should break up, officially. We’ve been drawing this out for months. We never spend any time together, and the worst part is that I’m used to it. We should go back to being friends.”_

“We’re all on your side Adrien.” Alya assured him, firmly. “You’ve got all of us, and Lila too. This is going to be hard, but you’re going to be okay.”

“Yeah.” Alix smiled at him. “The way Marinette went about this was just not right. She should have stuck it out a bit longer, so you didn’t have bad memories of this trip.”

When they’d learned they were going to the Culpa Mansion, Marinette had had so many plans. She’d wanted to sit by the fountain, she’d wanted to explore the gardens and see if she could find the rumoured secret paths, she’d wanted to sketch the views from a window, and she’d wanted to try the mostly-authentic pastries advertised in the tiny brochure she’d printed out.

How many of those had she done, without him? He’d promised to go with her, to explore every nook and cranny of the Mansion they could.

_“I don’t want to be used to disappointment Adrien.”_

Adrien didn’t say anything to his friends, he just turned his head and wished, fiercely, that Plagg was here. The Kwami would have told him if there were any signs of this happening, would have made fun of him and given him advice in the same breath- possibly really sarcastic advice, but even that was better than nothing.

As they reached their destination, a large open gazebo on the top of a hill, Adrien glanced back to where Marinette had stayed the entire walk.

Right next to Allegra, with the blonde woman holding onto Marinette’s arm like she was supporting her. The hill was too steep to see anything of Marinette’s face, especially with her watching her step. All he could see was the kerchief she’d covered her hair with, embroidered small blue flowers with yellow centres dancing around the edges.

His hand went to the pocket he’d shoved her handkerchief to- but he let it drop. He wasn’t ready to think about that yet- how even while breaking his heart, she’d reached out to help him keep a few shreds of dignity in front of their friends.

He wasn’t ready to deal with any of it.

* * *

By the time Marinette had reached the top of the hill- the Hill Temple, she realised abruptly, seeing the statue in the centre of the gazebo- the activity for today was clear.

Every single one of her classmates was already sat surrounding the statue, watercolour easels and kits set up.

“Are we painting the statue?” She asked, looking at it. It was a nice statue- a young woman carved of pale stone in the neo-classical style that referred to the Ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

Allegra frowned at her classmates. “No. We brought you here for the view, to paint whatever you pleased.”

Then why…? It took a moment for it to click, and Marinette had to look at her classmates to double check.

They had carefully arranged themselves so that every single one of them had a decent view of the statue, either from the front or side. There was no room for her.

If she wanted to paint the statue, she’d either have to sit farther away from it and look around her classmates or go to the back of it and be in their direct eyeline so they could give her all the dirty looks they pleased

Kasumi cleared her throat and gestured, subtly, at a nearby chair. Marinette took it, glad for the rest.

“The Hill Temple has views of the gardens for miles around due to its elevated position, and is in fact an artificial hill constructed during the building of the Krypte House in the early 1800’s. When the hill was solid, the stone walkway you just came up was constructed, and the temple itself was added in the 1860’s, in the period when Emilie Krypte had inherited the estate and had not chosen to marry.” Kasumi said.

She turned to view the statue, a wry smirk on her lips. “It has long been suspected that the temple was either a present or some kind of joke between Emilie Krypte and her Aunt Malaura, because the statue is based on a young Madame Malaura, and her dear friend Corbeau.”

Marinette looked at it in more interest. Corbeau was clearly the bird on the statue’s outstretched arm.

“Raven?” Alix asked, confused. “She named the bird ‘raven’?”

Kasumi confirmed it. “French was very fashionable.”

“It still is, as you might know yourselves.” Allegra added. A number of the class, not realising that she was behind them, jumped. Had they really thought Marinette had walked up here alone?

Kasumi continued. “The garment she is wearing is loosely based upon classical statuary, specifically of Hera and Hestia, but with a distinctly nineteenth century twist, as you can see by the close fit and the waistline of the garment being pulled in just under the bust.” She gestured to each in turn. “The lute and mask at her feet are a reference to her husband, who she still referred to as her dear Barty more than sixty years after his death.”

“How did he die?” Miss Bustier asked, from where she sat next to Chloe.

Kasumi looked very much like she wanted to shrug but couldn’t due to it being plebeian and unladylike. “It was either a robbery gone wrong or a case of an old enemy with a gun. Reports were… unclear.”

Robbery? Marinette glanced at the mask at the feet of the statue. It was carved so clearly it looked as if she could just pick up the ‘fabric’ and walk away with it, a wide strip of fabric that would have covered him from his forehead to just beneath his cheekbones, with only strips cut out for eyeholes and a small divot for his nose.

In other words, if she had been asked to pick out a mask for a highwayman…

Marinette shook her head. If ‘Barty’ had married a Krypte, he was too rich for highway robbery. Her imagination was just getting to her, that’s all.

…Maybe she could ask Aurae, the next time they went to Krypteyard. It couldn’t hurt to ask his great niece, could it?

Kasumi talked for a short while longer about the statue- when it had been put up, how the roof had been added to protect the paint, and how the name of Hill Temple came about as a result.

Soon enough, she let them go- and Marinette had the unpleasant experience of having ten people glaring at her at once.

The only people who weren’t giving her the evil eye were Adrien, who was focused on the blank page before him, and Chloe who was struggling to find a comfortable way to sit and hold onto her precious box.

It wasn’t the first time she’d dealt with this- and the stakes were much lower now that they were going to Lycée after Summer.

Marinette turned her back to them and looked around. The Temple Hill really did have amazing views. How was she to choose which one to paint?

Or maybe…

Marinette reached up for her new necklace, removing the lid as she lifted the compass.

Slowly, she turned so she was facing the same way the needle was pointing- straight back to the Culpa Mansion.

It was a lovely view- the path they’d walked was a winding ribbon among the small hills and gardens of the estate, and with the fog gone the Mansion itself was a strong but not overpowering figure in the landscape.

Marinette took her chair and went to set up her easel, settling in to enjoy herself. It had been a long time since she’d worked with watercolours- this would be a challenge! She hummed to herself as she began lightly sketching out the view, ignoring the rest of the world as she settled into her art.

Thus, not seeing either the scowls from her classmates- or the measuring gazes she was given by Kasumi and Allegra.

Adrien kept his head down, not looking up for anything other than the statue. Everything else felt unsafe, and he would just rather- _not_.

* * *

When Marinette sat down to dinner with her classmates, she very seriously considered if she should have asked to eat in the servant’s hall again.

Chloe was smirking at her, while Lila probably wanted to glory in Marinette’s renewed social pariah status but was restraining herself to mocking, disappointed shakes of her head. Everyone else… was taking the breakup as a personal attack.

Adrien, the person she had actually broken up with, was just focused on the table in front of him. Even when people spoke to him, he refused to look up and barely responded to them.

She felt bad about it, a little. But she’d spent a lot of time sitting quietly and keeping to herself, especially of late when Adrien couldn’t spare a single moment for her in the midst of all his friends, so she knew he’d be fine. Marinette was mostly relieved the relationship was finally over- no more begging for scraps of his time and attention, no more being the better person and turning the other cheek, no more having her plans at the whims of their classmates!

Yeah, it was uncomfortable sitting at the dinner table with so many people furious at her. She’d live, and they’d get over it.

And if not, it wasn’t like they’d all be together in Lycée. Surely, in a new school, she could find a friend who wasn’t a thrall in the making?

All in all, Marinette was feeling maybe not great about what she’d done but hopeful for the near future in which she would, right up until Miss Bustier asked to speak with her in the hallway after she’d finished.

Marinette had sat in the dining room with nothing to do, waiting for Miss Bustier to finish her meal and slowly growing more and more uncomfortable as her classmates also finished their food and chose to stay and glare at her. Chloe’s smirk was reaching Akuma levels of maliciousness, and even Lila couldn’t quite conceal her glee any longer.

What had they done? Was it them, or were they just aware of something awful about to happen?

By the time Miss Bustier finally finished eating and walked to the hallway, Marinette was certain it wasn’t anything good.

Miss Bustier’s sympathetic, but knowing look wasn’t reassuring. That look- it was Miss Bustier’s ‘you know what you’ve done wrong, I’m just reminding you’ look.

“Marinette. Today has been quite eventful for you, hasn’t it?” The teacher began.

“I guess so.” Marinette said, carefully feeling for traps. “I wasn’t expecting everyone to feel so strongly about Adrien and I being together.” And laying one of her own.

Miss Bustier smiled condescendingly. “I don’t see why not. A few of your classmates came to speak to me about it. I have to say, I’m disappointed in you Marinette.”

_What_. Marinette stared at the teacher in confusion, and Miss Bustier continued her clearly prepared speech.

“Perhaps I was wrong about the Marinette’s of the world. I thought you were a mature, compassionate young woman I could trust to be a leader and provide a good example to your classmates. Clearly I was mistaken.” She said, pity dripping from every word.

Pity for herself or for Marinette?

Marinette didn’t know, but if she didn’t respond quickly, she’d look guilty and stubborn. “I don’t know what you mean Miss Bustier.”

Miss Bustier looked at her pointedly. “Really? You’re a bright girl Marinette. You really have no idea why we’re having this conversation?”

Lila. It must have been Lila- Miss Bustier would bend over backwards for Chloe, but she at least acknowledged Chloe was ‘difficult’ for others.

“I don’t know what you’ve been told, but…”

Miss Bustier ‘tsked’. “Enough Marinette. I’ve been lenient with you for too long, hoping you’d return to being the sweet girl who entered my class this year, but it’s become clear that you’re not going to stop making trouble. “

Miss Bustier shook her head in dismay. “In order to reflect on your actions, you’re now banned from all class activities.”

“What?” Marinette whispered in shock.

“You will no longer be attending trips with the class. You will eat meals separately. In fact, if any of your classmates has a single complaint about you I will put you on the next plane to Paris myself. I don’t even want to see you until the end of the trip, do you understand?” Miss Bustier explained, getting angrier as she went on.

“But Miss Bustier, what..” did they say I did?

“No backtalk.” Miss Bustier ordered. “Do you, or do you not understand?”

Marinette gaped, before stuttering out a few words.

Miss Bustier nodded. “Get out of my sight Marinette.” She said, walking back into the banquet hall. Marinette could hear cheers as the teacher walked through the door, head held high like a conquering hero.

The only thing Marinette could think to do was run.

She lurched over to the stairwell, feet flying up the stairs until she reached the second floor.

Her feet took her, not to her bedroom, but through the corridor and the hall and into the Spirit room, the door of which practically flew open under her hand.

She didn’t know what she was looking for- but she made it to the sofa by the wall and burst into tears, clinging to the armrest like a child to a toy.

A black clothed arm reached out for her, and she flung herself into Felix’s chest without reservation.

“I have you.” He whispered, arms wrapping around her and one hand stroking her hair as her tears soaked into his collar. “Let it out. I’ve got you.”

When Marinette’s sobs subsided and her tears ran dry, Felix led her to a washbasin- filled with cool water, and a rag.

“Soak your eyes.” He advised. “It soothes the irritation.”

She must look a wreck. Guiltily, she glanced at Felix’s damp shoulder.

“None of that.” She was gently scolded. “Wash your face, and then we can talk about it.”

“Talk about it? What’s there to talk about?” Marinette tried to laugh but it was almost another sob.

Felix responded instantly, his voice firm and almost defiant. “How you’ll be spending the rest of your trip as _Our_ Guest of Honour, as opposed to with those brain-dead leeches you arrived with.”

That… was unexpected. But it got Marinette to wash her face and press the cool rag gently into her eyes.

He was right, it did help.

They sat on the sofa, Marinette tucking herself into the cushion while her slipper-clad feet dangled off the edge.

Felix took out a map, and a book she recognised from Pages and Pages about the area.

“Where would you like to go?” He said, opening the book to the contents page. “Most of the time before the ball is going to be day trips further out. We won’t be able to take you off the grounds- but the grounds technically include the timber forest, Krypteyard and Catkin village so you’re hardly trapped.”

Marinette looked at the page, eye running down the list. A few things caught her eye- but she wasn’t ready to look forward to them.

“I suppose I won’t need any time to work on my dress if I’m not going to the ball.” She mused, trying not to sound too upset.

Felix closed the book with a snap. “Why wouldn’t you be going to the ball? Miss Bustier’s class are hardly the only guests going.”

“Felix,” Marinette could only sigh. “Miss Bustier was pretty clear- if I’m not allowed to eat meals with them, there’s no way I’d be allowed to go to the Ball with them.”

“So don’t go with them.” Felix said, as if things were that simple. “Go with us.”

Marinette snorted. “I’d get thrown out the second they saw me. I don’t want to ruin the Ball just because I wanted to go.”

Felix carefully, giving her plenty of time to move away or otherwise refuse, took her hand. “Then we’ll make sure they don’t see you.” He promised.

Marinette shifted so she could stare at him- how on earth would that be possible?

Felix stared back, a sly grin slowly growing on his lips. “In fact- we’ll make sure they don’t know you’re attending at all.”

He took her other hand, so both of her hands were clasped in his own. “Promise me you’ll keep working on your gown Marinette, and I’ll ensure that you can enjoy the ball to your heart’s content!”

Marinette wasn’t sure how on earth he’d manage that, but she found herself making the promise anyway.

"I will."

Felix smiled at her, making her suddenly aware that the handsome man couldn't be any older than eighteen, at the most. "Good. Now, lets plan the rest of your stay with us, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits- Minor changes made in chapter 22, the biggest one being the name of the Booksellers is now Pages and Pages instead of Mr Pages Books.
> 
> Second Edit: In this chapter, I changed Kasumi and Allegra's sharp looks to measuring gazes. I was imagining them turning sharply to look at her because of the compass, not looking at her sharply. Should have picked better words!
> 
> Victorian Language of Flower Meanings-  
Morning Glories- worth sustained by affection, affection, bonds.  
I remembered just as I was typing Orchid/cherry blossom that I wanted blue flowers on the kerchief. Orchid is a scholarly flower in Chinese symbolism and means ‘a belle’ in Victorian language of flowers while Cherry Blossom is ‘spiritual beauty’. Sadly, Victorian Language of flowers has let me down- no plum blossom. Two different plums, a meaning for the actual tree, but no plum blossom. It does have Pineapple though, which will never stop being funny to me. It’s been fifteen years since I found that out and it still makes me smile!


	26. In The Master's Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the trip so far- in particular of the day they've just had- are discussed.

They hadn’t waited for their guests to go to bed- they’d convened in the Master’s study as soon as Marinette had closed the door of the sewing room, locking the door behind her before she sat down and examined the materials Aurae had sent up from Krypteyard.

The only light in the study was that of the waxing moon through the window, its ethereal glow shining upon the residents.

“What the hell.” Claude said. “Has happened today?”

Normally, Claude preferred to be as friendly as he could appear to be outside of his duties. Now- he was fuming, lips curled in the beginning of a snarl.

Allen was stony faced next to him, as grim as a graveyard gargoyle. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say the Witch had kept her magic and was using it to control their minds.” He said.

“I almost wish she had- it would be preferable to the fact that they’re doing this all of their own foolish will.” Kasumi agreed with him. “I told Mis Bustier that a private argument between two students was overheard, various members of the class took sides, and that Mr Le Chien physically moved Miss Dupain-Cheng with such force she fell to the floor. How on earth did that get so twisted?”

“And what was that nonsense about ‘_the Marinette’s of the world’_?” Allegra shook her head in disgust.

Lukasz was just as furious, a placid stream turned to a roaring river. “And banning her from all activities- even meals? They’re here for another week, what does Bustier think Miss Marinette should do?”

“Not to worry.” The Master assured them, “We’ll take care of Miss Marinette.”

All eyes snapped to him. “Is she…?” Allegra asked, her voice somewhere between hopeful and desperate.

The Master didn’t meet their eyes. “I don’t know. There’s evidence- but still, no proof. No certainty that Marinette Dupain Cheng is Brigette Cheng’s reincarnation. Everything could be circumstantial.”

Allen blatantly rolled his eyes at that, too angry to bother with his usual good manners. “There’s only so much circumstantial evidence that can be gathered before that in itself _is_ proof.”

“What evidence is there?” Kasumi asked. Behind her, Lukasz looked curious too- the two of them had not had much opportunity to study magic in life, which rather limited their abilities in their new, strange half-existence, capable of existing in the world but only within the Master’s domain. They had not been able to observe the goings on in the Mansion as easily as the others, only those that they were closer to.

“There are the obvious- she’s almost Brigette’s exact double, and both her personality and interests are similar.” Allen pointed out. “She even favours the same colours in her clothing.”

“Colours which flatter them both, due to their similar appearance.” The Master said, his voice low but not straining, not angry or sad- just stating a fact.

“She’s picking up the dances very quickly for someone with no experience.” Lukasz added one more bit of evidence.

“The first time we took her to the Spirit room, she guessed that the decorations weren’t for the benefit of visitors before she saw the Crystal ball. She said- this was Madame’s spirit room. Not Madame Malaura’s, just Madame’s.” Allegra contributed.

Kasumi nodded. “She is comfortable in the dresses we’ve loaned her, even with the bustles.”

“She’s an aspiring designer, she may have worked on costumes before, or guessed at how to move in them.” The Master argued.

Allegra acknowledged that with a frown. “Unlikely, but you have a point. I guess the same could go for Marinette’s admiration of the gowns on display, and guessing they belonged to different women. She was particularly taken with Madame’s lavender silk ballgown.”

Allen turned to look at the Master. “That evening, she found the lower entrance passageway to your practice room.” Allen spoke. “Twisted the candle sconce and past the bookcase. She then walked up the stairs and found the push panel to open the door to the practice room, rather than continuing to the library exit which the staircase leads to, in complete darkness.”

“She was panicking and desperate to avoid the Witch and her lackeys.” The Master rebutted. “Both candle sconce and push panel could have been lucky accidents.”

Kasumi shook her head. “No one’s that lucky.”

“Marinette might be. She carries a blessing of protection from a very powerful spirit.” Allegra explained. “One that seems based on luck and intuition as much as physical protection. The more time I spend with her, the more certain I am the spirit may actually be a luck deity.”

“It could also be a god of creation.” The Master said. “The blessing grows stronger when Miss Marinette is engaged with her art, especially when designing.”

“Luck and creation.” Allegra considered it for a second. “I can’t decide if that’s another point in favour of Marinette being the reincarnation of Brigette or not. What other evidence do we have?”

“On the boat, all four students said they’d had strange dreams since arriving at the Mansion.” Lukasz spoke. “When the others were discussing the cursed punishments, Marinette said her dreams were different every time. That she was working on something and interrupted by the same person every time. She looked surprised when Miss Rose referred to it as a nightmare.”

“The others are all resonant souls of the accursed traitors, possibly reincarnations if any fragment of them escaped me to enter the spiritual realm. Miss Marinette, if she is not Brigette returned, should have no connection to any being in this Mansion, and thus there is no reason for her dreams to be influenced by the curse.” The Master argued. “Without knowing the specifics of her dream, the strangeness may be just a coincidence.”

Claude entered the conversation for the first time. “Her presence among them is reason enough to suspect her as Brigette. Especially since she was romantically connected to Adrien Agreste, who we suspected to be a resonant soul to you, Master.”

“Don’t remind me.” Even in pale moonlight, the Master’s grimace was clear.

Kasumi and Lukasz looked at each other in confusion. “Is he not?” Kasumi asked.

“He may have been.” Allen said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Souls are infinite in and of themselves- there’s no such thing as soul missing a piece, any more than you can say water is missing a piece. A pond may be drained or low or so overgrown it can no longer be called a pond, but it can’t be missing a piece, even if you fill a jug with the water. In the same way, the water in the jug is no longer considered to be part of the pond unless you pour it back.”

The Master stepped in, seeming relieved at the change in conversation. “So, even if only tiny fragments of the accursed escaped, our guests might be full reincarnations. However, if no part of the accursed escaped, then there are most likely resonant souls- souls from the same source, if you will. Perhaps a piece of Alma Ceyar reincarnated as Alya Césaire. Perhaps Alya Césaire has a past life in common with Alma Ceyar, despite not being a reincarnation of Alma Ceyar at all, and so she would thus be a resonant soul.”

Allen took up the lesson again as the Master scowled at his own mention of Alma- or possibly Césaire, whose actions had angered all of them. “It is possible for resonant souls, if they are not both encased in their own flesh, to merge once more. It is equally possible that they will diverge so greatly that merging will no longer be a possibility, and they will no longer be considered resonant souls.”

“I was curious about Adrien Agreste myself.” The Master admitted. “I couldn’t imagine being so unassertive, nor could I picture myself neglecting someone I claimed to care for. I forced a meeting with him last night- if once we were resonant souls, we have both changed in such a way that the resonance has been lost.”

Allegra nodded in agreement. “I’d argue that is another point in favour of Marinette being Bridgette’s reincarnation- if the change was recent, or the divergence grew over time, she may have been attracted to the similarities.”

“Many of the similarities I’ve noticed are superficial. Handsome, blonde, rich, well educated.” Kasumi listed. “I think a greater point in favour of Marinette being the one we’ve been waiting for is that she used the compass today.”

Lukasz sat up straight, Allen and Claude leaned in to hear Kasumi elaborate- and the Master didn’t show so much as a flicker of surprise.

“I know. Captain Coufray gave her Bridgette’s enchanted compass on a chain, so she wore it yesterday and today. She used it on the hill to choose a view to paint.” He said.

Kasumi and Allegra exchanged looks of shock, knowing that neither of them had reported the incident when it had happened. For the Master of the Culpa Mansion to know this already…

“Your range has expanded?” Allegra surmised. “Beyond the woods and fountain?”

They could exist anywhere on the Master’s extensive lands- but unless their physical forms were actually there, they could only observe the happenings of the Mansion itself and the immediate grounds. This included a godly portion of the woods, the entirety of the three closest gardens including the conservatory, and the front entrance up to the esplanade.

The Hill Temple was more than twice that distance.

“The curse is weakening?” Claude said, gaping. “But then she truly is Bridgette!”

“It isn’t certain!” The Master denied. “The curse is to remain, until I find my love again… Or until the Witch is caught and faces judgement, along with all who aided her.”

“The compass pointed directly to the Mansion when Marinette used it. Bridgette enchanted it to point to you when she held it.” Claude pointed out.

Allegra shook her head. “She enchanted it to point to her love when _she_ held it and wished for him. Or to what the holder wanted most, or to what the holder needed most at that moment. It could have been one of the other two.”

“It doesn’t matter.” The Master said, waving an arm as they protested. “No! It doesn’t matter, she’s here for another week and whether or not she is Bridgette, she will be seen to. We need to plan, not only her entertainments for her time here, but how to protect her if necessary.”

“Protect her?” Lukasz frowned. “From the Witch?”

“From all of them, but especially the Witch’s latest incarnation. She may not have her magic any longer, but that silver tongue of hers is as sharp as any dagger.”

They nodded, grimly. They’d all seen more than enough proof of that in the last few days, even with their efforts to sabotage her plans.

“The other class arrived this afternoon at the Inn in Krypteyard.” Allen reported. “We can rearrange the schedule, so all activities save dancing are joined activities. It’ll free up a few of us as well, so we can assist with Miss Marinette.”

“Tomorrow is the day they’ll be visiting The Church of Reverant Souls, just outside of the village. One of us could take Miss Marinette to the shops and a café, now that she had the fabric she needs for her dress.” Kasumi suggested.

“The weather has mysteriously improved.” Allegra said, eyeing the Master pointedly. “So outdoor activities are viable. Perhaps a treasure hunt of flowers? I could write up the clues for you.”

“Catkin village. We could show off the coopers and the winery.” Claude suggested, before shaking his head. “Wait, she’s sixteen. Perhaps the craftsmen?”

“Or take her to the farmyard instead.” Allegra agreed.

“She should eat in the servant’s hall, or in a room with us. We all have rooms, even if we don’t make use of them. It would be less uncomfortable for her to be the only one eating if we keep it to small groups.” Lukasz said.

Kasumi tapped her chin in thought. “We’ll need to keep up her dancing lessons if she’s to attend the ball. If not, I can offer fencing lessons instead.”

“We should offer both. She is _our_ Honoured Guest now.” The Master spoke. “And I have promised that she will attend the ball. I have a plan to ensure she isn’t recognised.”

Allegra looked at the Master with a raised eyebrow. “And this plan is?”

“A surprise.” He said, smirking in a way none of them had seen in a century. “But I hope you’ve kept your Medusa mask, you may need it.”

Allegra didn’t press further- too shocked by that flash of long-lost humanity.

“Are there any other concerns for tonight?” The Master asked, looking almost like Felix again. Almost.

“Should we take care of the Witch? The curse demands justice.” Lukasz asked, long fingers curling into a fist. He still remembered the way they felt when his flesh was cut to ribbons, the thick gloves he’d worn over his bandages to prevent smearing blood on Bridgette’s coffin. He didn't usually like violence- but for the Witch he would make an exception.

“The Curse is building in power- without my restraining it, Lila Rossi will face justice for Delila’s crimes- as well as her own.” The Master’s smirk was accompanied with an emerald gleam, his eyes glowing once more. “Although if you see an opportunity, feel free to add to her punishment. If Miss Marinette doesn’t need me, I might join you. There is such a large number of guests after all, and every single one of them has _spent_ their share of my good will.”

“Agreed.” They chorused, dissipating into smoke and fading from the room.

Allegra stood opposite the Master, now alone in the room.

“Master Culpa. Why won’t you consider Marinette may be Bridgette returned to us? Why must you _wait_ to be certain?” She asked.

The Master tensed, his eyes still glowing- but he didn’t lash out. He just stood there, visibly considering whether or not he would answer her.

“It doesn’t matter. Marinette deserves protection, regardless of whether or not she is Bridgette’s reincarnation. And both Bridgette and Marinette deserve more than to have me hunting for one in the face and actions of the other. How cruel would it be to Marinette, to only help her because she may be Bridgette, and not through any quality or worth of her own?” He swallowed, blinking. Almost as if tears were welling up.

But that was impossible- Felix hadn’t cried since the police investigation had ended with his decision to hunt down the traitors and punish them personally. He hadn’t even cried at the funeral.

“But if she is Bridgette…” Allegra argued.

“What if she ISN’T?” Felix roared, magic flaring so bright all she could see was green. “What if she isn’t- and I end up loving her _anyway_?”

Oh. _Oh_. The curse really was breaking, wasn’t it?

Allegra didn’t know what to say.

Felix didn't wait for her to say anything. "We will treat her with all the respect an Honoured Guest deserves, and return the amiability she has shown us. And we will stop seeking Bridgette in her every actions, because you and I both know there's no way to be certain without sensing her soul. Unless the spirit's protection is waived for us, of her own free will, there is no way to look upon her soul. I will not ask a lady to disarm herself among enemies for my own selfishness, nor shall I tolerate it from any of you, is that understood?"

It should have been threatening, frightening even- but all Allegra could see was her cousin, revealing his rage to hide his tears.

"I understand Master Culpa." She said. "And I will obey your wishes in this matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter than usual- it didn't seem right to continue on from here without a chapter break.  

> 
> Nothing really to explain in this chapter- will have to make up for it next time! Got the week off, so plenty time.  
Of course, I've said that before.  

> 
> Lots of exposition here- my notes for this chapter were basically everything I haven't yet explained but need to explain within the story, such as the details of reincarnation in this verse and a bit about how the Felinette romance is going.  

> 
> As always, I am Starfata on tumblr and Pinterest, Star_Fata on ao3 and Twitter, and Star Fata on my very neglected ffnet profile.


	27. The Church of Reverent Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class has a field trip, and Miss Bustier is avoiding a few things. Like Ms Mendeliev's question on where Marinette is.

Miss Bustier stifled a yawn behind one hand and did her best to look around the Church of Reverent Spirits with interest. It was nothing compared to many older, more beautiful churches in Paris, but it could have been charming or quaint.

If not for the veiled woman statue on the balcony, looking down into the pews like a lost soul.

Several of her students had declared it cool, Juleka in particular had thought it was beautiful. Only Mylene and Lila seemed to think otherwise, Mylene admitting it reminded her of a horror movie she’d seen part of, while Lila bravely tried to ignore it. Lila even went so far as to discuss how the statue reminded her of an artist she knew in Italy, Livia Scarpello, who did _wonderful_ work with human shaped statuary.

Caline Bustier would have believed her, if she hadn’t seen the Italian student eye the statue warily, shuddering before returning to her friends.

Her students were sadly subdued after yesterday’s unpleasantness. Adrien was quiet and withdrawn to an almost worrying degree, but his friends had rallied round and were supporting him. He never had to speak if he didn’t want to, and they all supported his position in the breakup.

If he hadn’t recovered in a few days, she’d have to speak to him herself, but it would be inappropriate for a teacher to interfere otherwise.

The main church door opened again- and some familiar faces walked through.

“Ms Mendeliev.” Caline greeted.

“Miss Bustier.” Her colleague Anne Mendeliev replied, looking around in curiosity. “How’s the trip been?”

_A disaster_, Caline Bustier didn’t admit. “The weather has been either good or terrible. Our first night, just walking off the bus we were soaked to the skin. Here’s hoping we’ll have sunshine for the rest of our visit.”

Ms Mendeliev’s class settled into the pews across from her own class, chatting away and looking around with such interest that you’d think they’d never stepped foot in a church before. A wave of excitement swept through them as one of them noticed the creepy woman statues, and Miss Bustier wanted to groan.

How long was it until the talk began? Surely they hadn’t here at nine for no reason?

“You seem to be missing a student.” Anne said, frowning. “Is Marinette sick?”

She could have explained it further- could have told Anne that Marinette had behaved entirely inappropriately and caused disruption among her classmates.

But Anne Mendeliev could be unyielding, and she didn’t understand Caline’s students. Her mind drifted back to when Lila had approached her the day before…

* * *

She had been walking through one of the corridors to the Main hall when she’d heard something like shouting. She had sped up her footsteps slightly, but then Lila had come through the door at the end of the hall, eyes red from rubbing and face twisted into a frown.

Lila had lit up when she’d seen her. “Miss Bustier, could I talk to you?

Miss Bustier had glanced at the door behind Lila, but the noise had died down. “Of course, Lila.”

Lila nodded, taking a deep breath to centre herself, as they covered in meditation. “Something happened.” She began. “I wanted to reach you first, because Kasumi saw part of it and I think it painted the wrong people in a bad light. I mean, we were upset and I get how it looked, but she really only saw the end of things.”

“Lila.” Miss Bustier said calmly. “Start from the beginning.”

Lila nodded, so quickly that she looked a bit like, Miss Bustier thought uncharitably, a bobblehead. “Everyone knows Adrien and Marinette have been having problems- so when Marinette dragged Adrien behind a pillar, we were worried and went to listen in. We shouldn’t have, I know- but I’m glad we did.” Lila admitted in a rush.

“They broke up- and we all knew it was coming Miss Bustier, I wouldn’t suggest a breakup was something to bother a teacher with when you have so many more important things to deal with, but it was ugly.” Her model student swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. “I don’t want to go into detail, but Miss Bustier- what Marinette said, she just went too far. It was cruel.”

Lila blinked rapidly, trying to hold back tears. She was so empathetic, so caring. So much like Miss Bustier had thought Marinette to be.

“Adrien was heartbroken,” Lila continued. “And it felt like she was trying to hurt him more, so Kim pulled her away and she lost her balance and fell on the floor.”

Miss Bustier’s eyes widened- Kim was such a strong young man, and Marinette such a slight girl…

“She seemed fine!” Lila assured her. “Really, she got up without a problem, I’m just worried she’ll play it up for sympathy with the staff.”

Oh. That was a relief. She’d need to have a word with Kim about solving disputes with words rather than action, but if Marinette had been so cruel that Kim had felt it necessary to physically remove her… Maybe they’d just discuss the need to take more care in future. He could be a bit of a hothead sometimes, but he wasn’t cruel. And it seemed that Kasumi or another member of staff had checked on Marinette, so she must have been fine if no one had gone looking for their teacher.

Lila heaved a deep sigh. “I can’t blame her really, she’d burned all her bridges with the class and the staff are the only ones willing to spend time with her anymore- but I wanted to make sure you had the real story.”

Lila blinked big green eyes at Miss Bustier, mouth unconsciously drawn into a pout. “Could you look out for Adrien, please? I don’t know what you can do besides keep an eye on him, but you should know he’s not going to be at his best today.”

“That was very considerate of you Lila.” Miss Bustier said. “It’s good of you to look out for your classmates like this. I’ll keep an eye on Adrien over the next few days- be sure to tell your classmates to do the same. Be there if he needs you.”

Lila nodded again; shoulders slumped in pure relief. “Oh we will Miss Bustier! Thank you so much. I was really surprised at Marinette doing it this way- even if she didn’t want to date Adrien anymore, his dad is a major designer and could blacklist her from the fashion industry! And she went and broke his heart into _pieces_.” Lila dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. “Hopefully Mr Agreste doesn’t find out, or she’ll be finished before she even starts!”

Miss Bustier had been pleased that Lila was looking out for not just the victim but the instigator of this incident. She had sent Lila off with assurances that Gabriel Agreste was a professional and wouldn’t harm a sixteen-year-old girl over an ended relationship.

But as the day had gone by, she’d thought more about it. Lila had worked with Gabriel Agreste on both photoshoots and attended dinners at his home so Adrien could tutor her. Miss Bustier had only seen Mr Agreste on screens held by his assistant, Nathalie, or on the ill-fated hypnotist act on Alec Cataldi’s show.

If Lila was right, that he would destroy Marinette’s future over his son’s broken heart, then what would he do to the school if Caline chose not to punish her?

* * *

Caline Bustier turned to look at her students, away from Anne Mendeliev. “She’s not here.” She replied hastily.

Thankfully, before Ms Mendeliev could question her further, the speaker finally arrived.

“Welcome Visitors.” A voice announced.

Both teachers turned their attention to the figure at the pulpit. He was a tall, skinny young man with large spectacles and his hair just long enough to be scraped into a ponytail.

“I am Jael, the official historian of Krypteyard.” He introduced himself. “And while some of our guests today may already know part of the tale you shall hear today, I ask that you please respect that our new guests haven’t and listen carefully.”

Miss Bustier frowned- was he implying her students wouldn’t listen? And Ms Mendeliev’s would?

“Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable. The tale I have to tell is not a short one.” Jael said.

Supressing her irritation, reminding herself that just because she was tired was no excuse to be rude or snappish, Miss Bustier took a seat.

“Our tale could begin at many points- but we may as well start at the beginning.” Jael pretended to think about it.

“In the early part of the nineteenth century, a wealthy third son of the Krypte family, after travelling the world and making his own fortune, decided he wished to build a grand house for himself in our little corner of the world. The lands he purchased were so vast, a full seven churches and villages were scattered about within it. Arthur Krypte found this inefficient, so he offered to have them moved to the village he’d had built for the labourers building his future home.”

“At first they refused. They did not wish to abandon the churches and cemeteries where their families had worshipped for years, some longer than a century.” Jael smiled. “Which may not seem so long to you Parisians, but keep in mind that most of the people living here were either colonist families or later immigrants. The Krypte Family themselves only came to these shores at the end of the eighteenth century, so young Arthur and his family were 'fresh off the boat', so to speak, even thirty years later.”

“Now- Arthur couldn’t do much about the churches. But he did, with permission of those churches, arrange to have each and every grave carefully transported to the land close to his new village.” Jael paused for the students to react. “In some cases providing new headstones and coffins. This is why the village is called Krypteyard, in honour of both Arthur Krypte’s generosity and the act of building the graveyard.”

“Arthur Krypte also paid for this building to be made, including much of the materials and relics of those other churches, so that no-one felt they were truly abandoning their heritage.” Jael gestured to the building, as proud as if he’d built it with his own two hands. “And many years later, he married Mirjami Kivi in this very building. It was an event the entire community celebrated, a festival fit for a Lord and Lady- although of course, we don’t hold with those.”

A few scattered laughs broke out across the students.

Jael beamed, straightening up from where he’d been leaning forward. “Years later, the couple’s only child, Emilie Auralia Miriam was baptised here. The family attended church as regularly as their business allowed, and when Arthur and Mirjami died in a flu outbreak, they were buried in what was to be the family plot- a Mausoleum known as the Krypte Crypt.”

“Emilie, being a woman of independent wealth, had no need to marry. By all accounts, she had no intention of marrying- until she had reason to believe her life was in danger.”

Ms Mendeliev’s class gasped out loud.

“You see, the Krypte were supposedly a distant offshoot of a noble family, and they kept up a few habits, such as having their food tested by their closest attendant. This was more of a point of honour for the attendant, to be able to have such fine foods, than an actual precaution against poisoning- right up until the day Emilie’s Lady’s Maid, a woman named Mary Ballard, collapsed before Emilie could eat her meal.” Jael said solemnly.

“Mary Ballard was dead within hours, the meal found to be poisoned.”

He was quiet for a moment as one class broke into hushed gasps and whispers- while the other one sat there, almost bored.

“Within a month, Emilie Krypte had stood in this very church and married Ira Culpa, a man no one had seen before- a man for whom no prior records have been found. From a historical perspective, he did not exist until Emile Krypte had need of a husband.” Jael’s eyes were gleaming as he spoke, excitement carrying him away until he visibly reigned himself in.

“Their son was born less than a year later- and the Young Master, like his mother, grew up attending church as regularly as life allowed, and later attended here the funerals and burials of both his mother Emilie Krypte and his great Aunt, the medium Madame Malaura.”

“I won’t go into detail on the Tragedy of the Culpa Mansion- I daresay the residents of the Manor could do so far better than I could dream of. The gist of it is, that the Young Master was engaged to be married to a woman many thought beneath him, as her parents were cooks in the pastry kitchen. The night before the wedding, they hosted a grand ball- in which his Bride to be was found dead in her suite, the hatchet used to murder her abandoned on the floor while the hatpin she’d been able to stab her attacker with was still clenched in her hand.”

Finally, a new detail. A bit gory, but at least it was new.

Jael looked solemn now, not relishing in the story like some might. It was almost a shame, at least that would make it more interesting. “The police investigation declared the matter a suicide, disregarding multiple pieces of evidence to do so. They insisted that the Bride had simply been overwhelmed by the challenges of upper-class life, and so incapable of rising to the challenge that she took her own life rather than try.”

He looked down at the pulpit, almost in shame. “Which meant that the Reverend of this church, Allen Kubde, was in his rights to deny Bridgette Cheng’s burial on sanctified grounds. And he did, to the disapproval of his congregation. But he would not be moved, he insisted that the Sherriff’s investigation was correct and that Bridgette would not be buried in the grounds of the Church.”

Jael looked across the room, his gaze settling briefly on one of the students before flitting away. Miss Bustier saw Alix, who had clearly taken the advice to make herself comfortable to extremes, her elbow propped up on the wood and her head in her hand.

She shrugged internally- if he hadn’t wanted them to make themselves comfortable, he shouldn’t have said so.

“Reverend Kubde may have had his reason for wanting Bridgette to be considered a suicide. After all, rumour said that it was his daughter, Alice, who had smuggled the prime suspect through the gates of the Culpa Mansion, in the family carriage.” Jael continued.

“The Master of the Culpa Mansion was furious. He arranged for a private graveyard to be constructed on the grounds of the Mansion- and arranged for the graves of Madame Malaura, Arthur, Mirjami and Emilie Krypte to be moved to the new location, leaving their old Mausoleum desolate.”

Jael’s lips twitched, almost in a smirk. “However, he did not renounce his family’s patronage of this church. Instead, he placed a single condition on the funds he provided.”

Jael pointed at the statue as he said, “That the statue he had commissioned especially for the gallery be placed there.”

Everyone turned to see the Veiled woman statue, standing looking down at them from the balcony.

“Carved by local sculptor, Theodor Berbot, the figure is rumoured to be modelled on the doomed bride of the Culpa Mansion- it’s certainly of the correct size.” Jael said. “The dress is completely loose, with no belts or detailing- her veil is her only adornment, save the willow tree branch in her hand.”

“The weeping willow was a popular symbol of mourning, most often portrayed in art alongside multiple mourners in black dresses bent over a grave or urn, with the tree being behind them. In this context, it was considered a symbol of death, of tears, mourning and reflection. These artworks were often made by mourning lovers.”

There was a scattered round of noise at that factoid, which Jael ignored entirely. “However, as you can clearly see the statue holds only a single branch, and not an entire tree. In the language of flowers so ubiquitous of the time, Willow could mean ‘forsaken’, or ‘melancholy’. It was a very subtle, dignified insult to the church that had forsaken the Bride of the Culpa Mansion.” Jael nodded his approval of this.

He continued talking, and Miss Bustier barely resisted the urge to groan. How much longer could this take?

* * *

After the historian had finally stopped talking about the statue and other items in the church, mid morning snacks were served in a side room.

Where there was yet another ‘interesting feature’ for him to talk about.

The plaques of the room were devoted to the so-called traitors who had helped ‘the Witch’ in her quest to kill ‘the bride’.

“Feel free to wander around.” Jael said, earnestly. “I can elaborate on any of the plaques if you wish.”

Alya darted around with her camera, determined to document every single plaque before she sat down. A few of them she read out loud.

“Chloris Bourgeois,

The bride she wished to replace

Died in her borrowed lace.”

“Ah.” Jael coughed. “That was something of a scandal- Chloris Bourgeois was found in a wedding dress, despite not being engaged. She was fond of tight-lacing, but apparently took it too far and was unable to call for help when she suffered difficulties. She fainted, fell face down in the rug and smothered herself.”

“Whoa.” Alix shook her head. “I knew corsets were wack, but she actually died?”

“I’m told that corsets are perfectly fine if you’re used to them and wear them properly.” Jael said, looking awkward. “Like most forms of clothing. You would not wear a child’s breeches, would you?”

That got a few laughs. Alya continued to hunt her way through the plaques.

Juleka was sat down with Rose but eyed the plaque nearest her with a strange expression before turning to their historian. “I’ve heard that one before. Are these all by the same person, the musician?”

“Edward Jagger wrote most of the epitaphs, such as they are.” Jael confirmed. He blathered on about the lost musical genius, cut down too soon with less than a thousand songs to his name, his relation to the Krypte family….

Alya’s voice floated over once again, still enthused.

“Rosa Laluer

Her love gone; she went insane

Oleander was dear Rosa’s bane.”

Miss Bustier felt like the day would _never_ end.

Kim shuffled up to her, looking ashamed. It was an odd look on him- he was so tall, and so confident, he tended to look far older than he was.

“Is something wrong Kim?” She asked, checking to see if Ms Mendeliev was in hearing range. Thankfully, the science teacher was fully engrossed in a conversation with Claude and Allen, who had escorted them to the church.

“I know we’re not supposed to talk to her,” Kim began. “But I really need to apologise to Marinette.”

Uh oh. “Why would you say that Kim? When I heard of what had happened, I understood why you reacted the way you did.” Miss Bustier said, calmly.

“It wasn’t my place. Adrien’s a big boy, and breakups are hard. It wasn’t Marinette’s fault he took it badly, and even if it had been it was wrong of me to grab her.” Kim had a hangdog look, uncomfortable admitting to his misdeeds.

She’d have applauded his personal growth if he’d come to his conclusion at a different time when Ms Mendeliev wasn’t around to overhear and be disapproving.

“Certainly, your emotions got the better of you.” She said instead. “But it was a difficult situation, and I’m sure she understands you didn’t mean any harm.”

Kim frowned, ready to speak- so she hurried on before he could argue. “I’m upholding the ban. But is you feel so strongly about this, there’s no reason you can’t write a letter and ask one of the staff to take it to her. It’ll prevent hard feelings, but you won’t be punished too.” She finished.

Kim’s jaw shut with a clack. Clearly the energetic teen was trying to picture himself stuck in the mansion with only Marinette, not able to talk to any of his friends, or leave the grounds, for a whole seven days.

He nodded and left silently, obviously considering how to go about writing a letter.

Maybe she should have told him to send an email- her class would have far more experience at that. But letters were so much more sentimental, and Marinette had been just the sort of girl to appreciate that kind of gesture before she became difficult…

As she turned back to her plate, the light of one plaque caught her eye.

_Kimble Chen_

_A Lantern which guides at night_

_Among Straw may catch alight_

Urgh. Was there anything in this place _not_ devoted to death?

* * *

Miss Bustier was the first one out the door of the church, and thus the only one to their guide step down from her carriage, not even glancing back as a groundskeeper swung the steps up and closed the door behind her. The driver sped off without a word of goodbye.

Allegra seemed completely indifferent, a sculpted angel equal to any of those adorning the graves. Cold, unfeeling, with only the pretence of humanity.

Wintry blue eyes fixed on Miss Bustier, as if their owner knew what she was thinking.

Abruptly, Caline Bustier remembered the nightmare she’d been trying not to think of all day…

_How could this happen? How could this have happened?_

She sat in her room, knuckles clenched in the sheets of her bed as she sat on the edge. She wasn’t ready to sleep yet- but neither was she ready to stand up and do anything else.

Did it matter? All she saw in her dreams was… Horrible. Awful.

She needed to get away from this place. Just, grab her belongings, leave a letter and beg forgiveness for not giving notice. Surely the Master would understand- she’d been a good housekeeper the past years, if a bit younger than most. He’d forgive her, like his mother would have told him to, had she lived.

“Are you so certain about that, Ca—line Bou---?”

She flinched so violently she almost fell over.

The room was completely dark, lit only by what little of the heavens shone down through the blackness. A match was struck, almost floating over to where her candles stood.

Allegra was revealed in the light of the small flame, clothed head to toe in black.

“Miss?” She asked, not sure why the Master’s cousin was in her room. Had she fallen asleep after all, to be dreaming such things?

“If that’s what you want to believe.” Allegra said.

She shivered. Allegra had never exactly been warm, not even to her own flesh and blood family. But even after the dinner party incident, she’d never been like this. Cold perhaps, coolly polite at best, with snide interjections on occasion- but not… not like the housekeeper could drop dead in front of her and Allegra would show no more reaction than she would to a fly at the window.

“I would feel more for the fly. The fly would have done less harm to me.”

What did she mean?

“I think you know what I mean.”

But she didn’t!

“Then you are a sanctimonious fool incapable of reflection or true thought.” Allegra said, voice sharp enough to cut. It was the most emotion she’d showed since she’d appeared- and yet it wasn’t an improvement.

“As you remain ignorant to your crimes, allow me to inform you.” Golden hair gleamed as Allegra moved, one hand vanishing for a moment before returning with a jar clutched in one hand.

A familiar jar. One that she had given to Allegra herself.

“I see you recognise it.” Allegra’s voice was stone- cold and unyielding, and utterly indifferent to her panic. “Do you perhaps remember where _you_ got it?”

Of course she did! It was Doctor Solano’s recommendation for megrim, a gift from poor Miss Ross before she’d gone mad.

“She went mad?” Allegra hissed.

Well, she’d hardly been in her right mind, to do such a terrible thing! Miss Ross had been such a sweet young lady, always eager to help and so looking forward to the Master seeking a proper courtship after the mourning period for his mother but understanding the need to observe propriety…

Surely no one could blame her for struggling to understand why the Master had changed his mind! Him choosing his Aunt’s companion, a maidservant at that, over the daughter of a wealthy and respectable family! Clearly she’d dwelled on the matter until she’d gone to give the bride her good wishes, at which point she’d lost all reason!

“Clearly.” Allegra said flatly. “And what of the flower arrangement she had you place outside of the room?”

The Ivy and Mistletoe arrangement? It had been well meant, but hardly one of Miss Ross’s best efforts. An unusual design, with the ivy wrapped around the stake like ribbon around a maypole, but nothing special.

“The Ivy was wrapped around the handle of the hatchet she used to kill Bridgette. The hatchet she gave to you and told you where to place it so she could get to it quickly.”

No. Miss Ross couldn’t have, not to her! She had always been respectful to Miss Ross, listening to her woes and following her advice faithfully….

“Advice. Like how to treat headaches?” Allegra once again raised the jar in her hand.

She could only nod.

Allegra lowered her hand, twisting the jar in hand as she examined it. “After taking half the dosage you recommended, my slight headache left me bedridden for days, my curtains shut tight so the light wouldn’t pain me.”

“Megrim do tend…”

“I don’t suffer Megrim. And how do you intend to explain my loss of balance, the delirium, or the blurred speech?” Allegra demanded.

“Doctor Solano recommended…” She began again.

Allegra cut her off with a harsh laugh. “Doctor _Solano_?” She repeated, mockingly. “Did you even meet this so-called Doctor Solano?”

She hadn’t. but that was no reason to doubt the man’s credentials, Miss Ross assured her he was well regarded in New York…

“His ‘credentials’? His _existence_ is in doubt!” Allegra laughed. “Solano. Meaning _Nightshade_ in Italian, as in Deadly Nightshade. I’m shocked she didn’t say Doctor Belladonna and be done with it, but perhaps even you would found _that_ suspicious.”

“No!” She’d had that medicine for over a week before the ball, given to her after Miss Ross had expressed sympathy for her headaches at the apothecary, before she’d corrected her and said she was just collecting Allegra’s willow bark tea...

Allega laughed again, the sound no more joyful than earlier but distinctly more unhinged.

“If you’re so certain of your ‘Miss Ross’,” Allegra said, practically spitting out the name. “Prove it. Do you remember the dosage?”

She nodded.

Allegra held out the jar, teeth bared in a facsimile of a smile. “Then I suggest you _take your medicine_.”

X

In the present, Allegra’s lips quirked into what might have been a smile on a woman capable of the expression.

“Is everyone ready?” She asked.

“Yes.” Ms Mendeliev answered.

“Very well. I will lead you to Krypteyard proper- the train leaves for the Mansion at two O'Clock, so you will have time for both shopping and for most of Ms Mendeliev’s students to have their appointments at the tailors. Lunch will be served at Mirjami's Gift from one onwards, although if your students wish to go elsewhere they may.” Allegra said. She turned and began to lead them down the path, back to the gates of the churchyard.

“The rest of your class will be seen tomorrow morning. Today, you will come to the Mansion and I’ll give you the basic tour, as we’ll be busy in the run up to the Ball.” She explained to Ms Mendeliev.

“And my class?” Miss Bustier asked.

“An outdoor activity. We’ve arranged a space for Miss Rossi.” Allegra said- and although there was no venom in her voice, the way she said Miss Rossi…

Miss Bustier shook her head, trying to dismiss the echoes of her dream. Really, how embarrassing was it for her, a grown woman, to be having nightmares based on a ghost story told over dinner? She shouldn’t have bothered asking the actors anything, especially when their only answer was that ridiculous yarn about the housekeeper accidentally poisoning someone.

She realised she’d strayed from the path when her heel met dirt rather than cobbles. She almost stumbled, but caught herself in time. Looking up, she glanced around quickly to check on the world she'd ignored while caught in her own head.

The sun shone brightly overhead, but the walls of the graveyard were tall and their shadows long. Miss Bustier shivered, her eyes catching on the church gates.

Partly against the glare of the sun, half in shadow- the name on the gates looked very different. No longer the brightly painted gold signage they'd seen on the way in, the cast iron letters seemed to proclaim 'The Church of _Revenant_ Spirits'.

She couldn't help swallowing. _Why_ was she letting these ghost stories get to her? She scolded herself. In front of Mendeliev, of all people!

“Watch your step Miss Bustier.” Allegra spoke, startling her out of her thoughts.

The teacher looked up in surprise.

Allegra met her eyes and her lips quirked higher, almost like she was joking. “You never know who might be underfoot.”

Miss Bustier looked down.

There was a small headstone, not even a foot long either way, buried in the dirt just off the path. The toes of her shoe just barely touched it, the stone gleaming as if polished daily.

In three rows, it read-

_Loved Ones_

_Lie_

_Sleeping_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist Lila mentions at the beginning is actually Livio Scarpello- I got lucky looking for modern Italian sculptors in that his Underground Ghosts series is pretty much peak ML HM aesthetic. The idea of the statue in the church comes from St George’s Church in Lekova, but there's only one statue.
> 
> About the materials and relics thing- I know it’s common, when a church closes for whatever reason, for thing like votive models or collection plates to go to another church to be made use of, sometimes ending up in Museums.
> 
> Solano- A real family name which happens to mean something completely different if you look up Nightshade in Italian. It’s a Spanish surname, usually after a place name- in Latin Solano is ‘place exposed to the sun’. Also in Spanish- nightshade, possibly east wind. I’m not entirely certain on the wind part, but the point is that it is definitely a real name! The events referred to in the dream were referenced in the conversation had over dinner in chapter 19.
> 
> Loved Ones Lie Sleeping is a real gravestone- I actually took a picture of it for a project I was volunteering with that was probably put on Find A Grave or something. Still had the photos, so I've been looking through them for inspiration. Most heart-breaking were definitely (paraphrased) 'Little Polly Sleeps Here', and 'In Loving Memory, Little Lottie, Aged 15 Months'.
> 
> Believe it or not, this chapter was actually longer. I cut out the Marinette perspective, it was meant to be fairly concurrent with Miss Bustier's but I haven't actually written enough of it to end the chapter in a satisfying way with it so I'll work on it for the next chapter.
> 
> Again, I'm not really a fan of bloody gory violent vengeance, so I'm not going to write it. No murder here other than the ones committed before Marinette was born.


	28. Marinette's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a day out with Kasumi and Allegra.

Marinette had risen to a blissfully quiet house- by the time she carefully made her way down the stairs, breakfast was being tidied away and the hall was empty.

“Good Morning Marinette.” Lukasz greeted, smiling gently. “How do you feel about breakfast with a view today?”

Marinette could only grin. “Sounds wonderful.”

And so they’d had her make her choices and shooed her to the ‘loggia’- the outside hallway running along the back of the house, a narrow path reaching around the den and out to the tiled terrace.

There were trees as far as she could see, all but glowing in the sunlight.

Lukasz and Allegra sat down at her small table, neatly placing her breakfast in front of her.

“So, would you want to hear our plan for today, or would you prefer to be surprised?” Lukasz asked.

Marinette thought about it for a moment. “I can’t manage both?”

Allegra laughed, leaning forward. “We’ll see if we can manage. How do you feel about a girls day out with Kasumi and I?”

“I have to remain here or leave the Mansion unattended.” Lukasz said.

Unattended? Marinette wondered. Perhaps she should ask- but Lukasz wasn’t the person she should speak to on that matter, that was clear enough.

“It sounds like I have a wonderful day ahead of me.” Marinette said, beaming.

Leaving the Mansion in a carriage with Kasumi was fun, although it was a shame Allegra had to steer the carriage rather than join them inside.

Kasumi had in her hands the beginnings of a crochet scarf and had loaned Marinette some of her materials.

“Will this be for your gown?” Kasumi asked, carefully counting her loops.

Marinette barely paid attention to the yarn in her hand. “No? I was planning to rip this out when we arrived.”

“There’s no need.” Kasumi assured her. “I have more than enough wool- and you may as well keep the fruits of your labours.”

She continued before Marinette could protest. “In any case, there will be a number of carriage rides in your future. You may as well have something to keep your hands occupied in case you get bored of the scenery.”

Marinette put down her hook, laughing. “I’m not very good at sitting still.” She admitted. “No matter how beautiful the view.”

Kasumi smiled. “Nor am I.” She said.

It didn’t take long before they arrived in Krypteyard, the horse’s hooves clicking differently on the cobblestones than on the road.

“We’re here.” Allegra announced, opening the door in a smooth, practiced motion that simultaneously kicked down the steps.

Marinette stepped out, taking Allegra’s hand as she did so and holding her skirt with her free hand.

The village seemed busier than when they’d visited the day before last- but that might just be because she could actually see more than two metres in front of her now.

It was beautiful. The buildings themselves had timber framed white walls and burnt orange tile roofs, and the shopfronts were a riot of colours- emerald green, rust red, with carefully placed gold. The street was full of people- talking, laughing, bargaining at a vegetable stall- all of them looking like they stepped out of a period drama.

Marinette in her matching pink-flower print jacket and bustle skirt fit right in.

Allegra opened her parasol, resting it on her shoulder and giving it a twirl. “Where do you want to start?” She asked.

Marinette considered it for a moment. “Is there anywhere I can get a parasol? I only brought an umbrella from Paris.”

“Right this way.” Kasumi said with a grin, and they swept off down the street.

* * *

An hour or so later, they were having afternoon tea in a private room at the Inn. Marinette’s new parasol stood in the umbrella stand, her jacket hung on the coat hook leaving her in her lace sleeved white blouse.

The weather was far too fine for jackets, especially inside. Neither Kasumi or Allegra seemed bothered in the slightest, Allegra still in full mourning regalia and Kasumi covered from neck to toe, both of them wearing gloves. They had no need to take them off in order to eat- Marinette was the only one to order food.

Marinette hummed in thought as she looked at the tiered cake stand in front of her.

Kasumi tried to hide a laugh in her empty teacup. “It’s all yours.” She reminded Marinette.

“I’m trying to decide on what I want to try first.” Marinette replied. Should she try the petit four or the macaron?

“They’re all mostly authentic to how they would have been made a century ago.” Allegra said, trying to be helpful.

Kasumi frowned at her. “Mostly?”

“I don’t think people are allowed to knead dough with their feet anymore.” Allegra explained.

Marinette almost choked on her tea at the look on Kasumi’s face.

“They kneaded dough with their _feet_?”

“Not anymore.” Allegra assured. “But yes.”

Marinette decided to grab the macaron before Allegra said anything else- Kasumi looked a bit green.

“This is delicious!” She announced.

“I’d have thought you’d had enough macarons to be sick of them.” Kasumi said, a bit bemused.

“Impossible!” Marinette firmly denied. “And anyway, I’m used to Parisian macarons, with filling between two cookies.”

“I believe that is a nineteenth century invention.” Allegra said, eyeing the macaron in Marinette’s hand. “And these are more similar to the Montmorrillon variation, which is a bit older.”

“Why the Montmorrillon Macaron over the Parisian?” Kasumi asked, empty cup in hand as a prop.

Marinette wasn’t fooled- the tea in that cup had been discretely emptied earlier. Kasumi was good, but she’d have to try harder to fool Ladybug.

Then again, maybe Kasumi wasn’t really trying?

Allegra considered Kasumi’s question seriously. “I can honestly say I have no idea. Perhaps it was Madame’s preference. Arthur Krypte could never deny Madame anything, especially not after she was widowed.”

Marinette settled in to hear a story, as Allegra began giving out examples of Madame’s wishes shaping the village and Mansion. Like the trainline’s continued existence after the Mansion was built, the Spirit Room that had once occupied the same space as the Music room, the Azalea garden that had started from a collection she inherited from an old friend and now spanned a full 15 acres…

All too soon, their mid-morning tea ended, and Allegra had to leave. Marinette had finished her ‘afternoon tea for one’, so she and Kasumi left the table as well.

The carriage was waiting for them outside, as if it had been called for.

The man who was waiting by the carriage opened the door and Marinette stepped up as Allegra gestured for her to do.

“Now, you stay in the carriage.” Allegra said, sitting down opposite Marinette as Kasumi took up the reigns outside. “I’ve got to go to work, but Kasumi has a good idea on where to take you.”

Marinette nodded and agreed to the advice, amused at Allegra dancing around the fact she would be seeing Marinette’s classmates. It was sweet of her to try avoid the topic- and Marinette appreciated it, but she wasn’t quite that delicate.

It was nice to not have it rubbed in her face though, so she decided to just appreciate Allegra’s kindness. Especially after Allegra and Kasumi neatly avoided any chance of seeing her classmates, with Kasumi driving off as soon as the manservant shut the carriage door behind Allegra’s departure.

When Marinette herself stiffly stepped down from the carriage, Kasumi was already waiting for her on the ground.

“Welcome to the Crypt Yard.” Kasumi said, carefully enunciating the words.

Marinette laughed, and Kasumi smirked, pleased at her joke landing.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I thought it might be nice to wander around.” Kasumi said, looking a bit bashful. “There is some lovely stonework, as well as a number of trees and flowers in the area.”

“Why would I mind?” Marinette asked, surprised.

“Some might feel that’s a bit disrespectful of the dead.” Kasumi explained.

Marinette shook her head, looking around. “My Nona says graveyards are for the living as much as the dead.” She said. “And my parents used to take me for picnics at our family graves.”

“Oh?” Kasumi asked.

“Mama’s family is from China. The graves in Paris aren’t her relatives, but we’d still go burn incense and leave offerings after cleaning the grave. Nothing big, mostly things that could be picked up by birds.” Marinette said with a shrug. “Small fruit pieces, a tiny bit of rice, with tea poured onto the ground.”

“Practical.” Kasumi nodded. “Although it might also encourage rabbits.”

Marinette laughed. “What _doesn’t_ encourage rabbits where there's grass?”

The conversation continued as they followed a path, passing patches of Lily-of-the-Valley and yucca and weathered benches set by trimmed conifer trees. The graveyard was large- large enough that Marinette suspected they’d dropped Allegra off at one end and carried on to the other.

They drifted into a comfortable silence as they approached the church, and Marinette took the chance to read the stones as they were passing.

Some were simple and to the point.

Sacred to the Memory of Our Parents

Melanie and Jake Evans

While others were significantly larger, with what seemed to be entire families listed. One name in particular rang a bell in her head.

Erected by Frank Ballard

In Memory of

His Sister Mary

Who died 1870 Aged 29 Years

Also his Wife Mary Murphy

Died 10th October 1882 Aged Twenty-six years

His Mother Mamie

Died 10th October 1882, Aged Seventy-One Years

Also the said Frank Ballard

Died 11th October 1882, At Twenty Nine Years.

“His sister Mary. Mary Ballard, Emilie Krypte’s Lady’s Maid?” She turned to Kasumi and asked.

It wasn’t Kasumi who answered.

“You’re quite astute Miss Marinette!” A strange man answered. “Indeed, Frank Ballard was the younger brother of Mary Ballard, who was poisoned while in the service of Emilie Krypte, thus leading to Emilie’s marriage to Ira Culpa.”

The man was tall, lanky, and very enthusiastic to have an audience. Before Kasumi had managed an introduction between Marinette and Jael Kubde, he’d told her how Emilie Krypte had paid for the funeral and the headstone, but the sixteen year old Frank Ballard had had to arrange the funeral himself as his mother was away visiting family on the West Coast, how Mamie Ballard had been furious at him buying such a large stone and how Frank Ballard had argued it as an investment for the entire family.

Within ten minutes, Marinette felt she knew as much about the tragic and possibly scandalous saga of the Ballard family as Jael did.

“Perhaps you could give Marinette and I a tour Jael.” Kasumi suggested, warmly. “You know the churchyard best.”

Jael flushed scarlet, taking off his glasses to rub at the lens with a corner of his shirt.

“I guess, if you wanted?” He half offered.

Marinette nodded firmly.

Jael visibly perked up. “Alright then! Let’s move on to the mysterious Garden grave, just down this row…”

* * *

Lila sat in a wooden chair in the shade as her classmates played rounders. Some much more enthusiastically than others- Chloe and Sabrina had all but joined Lila on the side lines, despite Bustier’s encouragement otherwise.

Everyone else seemed to be having fun- even Adrien, despite how he’d been moping since Marinette had officially ended their relationship.

Some of their classmates occasionally hissed venom at the absent Marinette, echoing everything Lila had told them about how cruel and damaging Marinette had been to Adrien. Adrien himself was deaf to it all- thanks to Nino’s glaring at anyone who said such things too loudly or too close to his best friend.

She should probably talk to a few people, point out that their words would hurt Adrien further if he heard them. Adrien was such a goody-two-shoes, if he heard anyone ‘being mean’ to Marinette he’d end up defending her, and ‘remembering her good side’, and they might just end up back together.

Not on her watch.

The game ended, the winners bragged and the losers shrugged it off, and it was finally time to go inside.

She gestured to Rose as the blond girl turned to leave.

Naturally, Juleka hung back to. Lila stood from her chair and walked over to the two, the scoreboard forgotten on the ground.

“Hi Rose. Thanks for waiting on me.” Lila said.

“No problem!” Guileless blue eyes blinked at her as Rose smiled. “Was there something you needed?”

“Yes actually.” Lila looked grateful that Rose had asked. “I’m kind of worried about Adrien.”

Juleka and Rose exchanged a look. “He’s upset. Breakups are hard.” Juleka said, voice even.

Lila sighed- clearly, she’d have to spoon feed this to them. “Yeah, but I don’t think everyone being mad at Marinette is helping. Nino’s doing a good job of looking out for Adrien, but if he hears what some of our classmates are saying he’ll be really upset.”

Juleka looked uncomfortable, while Rose blinked obliviously. Oops. Lila had miscalculated- surely Rose wasn’t _that_ much of an optimist, right? She had to have at least noticed that their classmates hated Marinette now. She thought that- but then she remembered that Rose once asked _Chloe_ to deliver a love-letter to a celebrity_._

Right, damage control. “I mean, I’m sure they’re just upset on his behalf, and they’re trying to help by showing they’re on his side.” She shrugged, a sympathetic smile on her lips. “But it won’t actually help. I was hoping you’d remind them that the best thing for Adrien is to keep his mind off things- not bringing up Marinette or the breakup at all.”

She glanced at them to see how they were taking her advice. “I’d do it myself, but I need to stop Chloe from trying to catch him on the rebound.” She made a genuine face at that- Chloe was so obvious it was plain insulting to watch.

Rose nodded eagerly, dashing ahead to get started immediately.

Lila had a leisurely walk in, knowing that Alya would have saved her a seat so she could cheer up Adrien.

Dinner was in the Banquet Hall as usual- but this time, at the larger table as they had Ms Mendeliev’s class with them.

It was a good thing Rose had managed to get to everyone else- she must have texted, because no one even mentioned Marinette or the breakup.

On the one hand, Lila would have loved to glory in the event, to really ingrain it in their heads that Marinette was less and Lila was more, but practicality took priority. If they talked about Marinette, Ms Mendeliev would wonder where Marinette was and want to know why she was being punished, and Adrien might actually stop sulking and realise Marinette had been in the right.

If he acted like that to Lila when they ended up dating, she’d make him _suffer_ for it. That Marinette put up with it? Was just further proof the baker’s daughter was just too much of a doormat to deserve the Agreste Heir.

Luckily, Mendeliev and her class were too excited about eating dinner in the Mansion to really care about one missing student.

Claude went and made their excitement worse, standing from his chair. “Attention, visitors.” He said loudly. “I have an announcement.”

They turned to him, noise drifting into silence. There wasn’t even the usual music in the background- Lila looked at the corner in confusion. The gramophone was missing.

“Thank you. As you know, the Culpa Mansion is hosting a ball in four days’ time, on the night of the full moon.” Claude reminded them.

A bust of excitement swept across the students, and he waited a moment for it to settle. “Now, we’ve been putting a lot of hard work into your dance lessons so you can have fun along with our other guests, most of them about your age from the local villages.”

Miss Bustier frowned in confusion. Claude ignored her, ploughing forward. “However, there is one tiny detail we decided not to mention until you were all here in person.”

Now Ms Mendeliev was frowning.

“This ball is not just a nineteenth century ball.” Claude grinned. “It’s a nineteenth Century _Masquerade_.”

The room exploded with excitement, and Lila forgot all about the gramophone as she considered how she could turn the masquerade to her advantage. Was there a way?

It could be her first Masquerade, although perhaps she was given a Venetian mask from one of her mother’s colleagues? No, too dull. Her grandparents perhaps? Aunt or Uncle?

Yes, her Aunt Alessandra who worked at Valentino made a mask for her after they saw Phantom of the opera in Milan? Too complicated. Her mother had a friend at Valentino make a mask for her after seeing the show? Better. She could pout about how she’d left it at home, and then be gracious about whatever offerings the shop had. She should save the story for when they were choosing, and then claim the best mask looked just like hers.

How were they getting masks anyway?

Oh, Claude was explaining! She tuned back in.

* * *

Jael had been an attentive tour guide, easily answering her questions and politely ignoring the moment Marinette had seen the blatant memorial to the Bridgette Cheng and had to grab for a handkerchief.

_He loved her. He loves her still._

The statue- it was both a beautiful gesture and beautiful revenge. A Tribute to Bridgette Cheng in the church she’d attended all her life- where the Preacher who had denied her burial on the grounds would see her from the pulpit and remember.

Even as they moved on, to other areas of the church and to the other side of the graveyard, part of her mind kept drifting back to the statue.

The image of it followed her straight into her dance lesson, which made the polka a lot trickier than it ought to be.

“Let’s have a rest.” Lukasz suggested, slowing to a stop. The gramophone stilled and the music faded. “I think your knees could use a break.”

He wasn’t wrong. “Thank you for the lesson, Lukasz.” Marinette said gratefully.

Lukasz smiled gently. “You’re a good student. I bet you’ll be waltzing around the room on the big day.”

Marinette laughed- but she was finding the dances easier than she’d feared, that first day when Allegra had asked Lukasz to give her a head start.

“We’ll see.” She said.

Lukasz shook his head at her, clearly more confident in her dancing skills than she was. “I think we should rest for an hour, and then come back and try again. If that’s alright with you, Marinette?”

She nodded. “That’s be wonderful. When should I go to dinner?”

He blinked in surprise- she could practically see the thoughts on his face. ‘_Dinner? Why would she… Oh. Yes. That_.’

Marinette pretended to be oblivious as Lukasz clearly reworked a plan in his head.

“That’s a good point. Maybe we should just end the lesson for today and start up again tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” Marinette agreed. “I’ll just go to the sewing room for a while, if anyone needs me.”

“Thank you for your consideration.” Lukasz bowed briefly before leaving.

Marinette walked past the gowns on display, heading for the side corridor that led to a few smaller rooms- including the sewing room.

Unlocking and locking the door behind her was becoming as easy as breathing, like a long-standing habit.

The steps she took to the cutting table on the other hand, were more thoughtful.

Her muslin mockup of the gown was ready to be pinned onto the mannequin. If it didn’t work out, then it didn’t work out- but she hoped it would, if only because it meant more work to be done in a hurry if it didn’t.

The pins were in a box on the table- and all the materials she needed for the dress were set out for her.

The mannequin stood exactly where she’d left it, the metal gleaming in the last of the sunlight.

It was probably just a dream. She had an overactive imagination. She was looking too deeply into the things she’d seen; she could still be completely wrong about everything going on. Maybe they really were actors, so invested in their parts that they refused to eat or drink in front of anyone. And even if she was right and they weren’t acting, that didn’t mean her dreams were real!

Odds are all she was going to do was make a fool of herself and waste time.

Marinette laid one hand on the pile of muslin on the table- and the other on the mannequin itself.

She closed her eyes and reached for that feeling she’d learnt as Ladybug, the gentle stream of magic running through her that was flooded by her Miraculous when she transformed.

It was so quiet in the room. Her breathing was the only sound, the fabric and metal under her hands all she could feel.

Her dream hadn’t been like this- in the dream, she’d just- waved her hands and wanted it? And it had happened. But that wasn’t how she’d learnt magic.

“_Dress_.” She commanded; her voice too strong for a girl standing like an idiot in an empty room playing at magic. “_Form_.”

She wanted to kick herself. Dress, Form?

The fabric her hand rested on shifted, sliding away from under her fingers.

Her eyes opened to the gentle glow of the mannequin, a pale pink that reminded her of spring blossoms and cheerful laughter- and the glow faded to reveal a perfect mockup of her design.

Marinette forcefully supressed the urge to freak out and examined it thoughtfully.

The skirt seemed to fall well, even with the unconventional bodice for the revealed underskirt- but she wasn’t sure about the neckline. It seemed a bit- blunt. She’d probably need a wider layer of lace than she had planned, to soften the edge of the fabrics. Or maybe she should change the neckline?

Ah well- that was what a mockup was for!

Marinette thought she was doing a pretty good job of supressing the panic rising in her chest, right up until…

“Marinette?”

She screamed.

* * *

Marinette clamped her own hands over her mouth, as if she was trying to catch the noise she’d just let out.

Whirling around to see the other person in the room, she wasn’t too surprised to see Felix.

He stood on the other side of the room from the door, not even pretending to have entered the usual way.

His typical greys and blacks made the bloodless white of his skin even more obvious, and his eyes were wide in shock.

The room lay silent between them.

Marinette was the one to break it, finally lowering his hands from her face. “Felix.” She said, almost a greeting.

He didn’t react staring at her, green cat’s eyes flickering between her and the mannequin.

Marinette followed his gaze to the mockup she’d made. Maybe she could make the neckline higher, and use a double layer of lace to soften the edge and make up the sleeves?

Not the time. Unless?

“What do you think of the mockup?” Marinette asked, words running over themselves. “I just pieced it together, but I’m seeing a few details that might need changing before I try it with the actual materials.”

Felix blinked at her. Blankly.

That hadn’t gone over so well. Marinette bit her lip and tried not to wring her hands together. “It’s not a problem, is it? The way I put it together. I didn’t know I could do that. Well, I guess I didn’t not know either, I mean, I knew I could do some things like that but it’s been a while and I’ve never done it on my own before, not without…” _Tikki_. Who she wasn’t supposed to talk about and couldn’t explain if she did.

Marinette closed her mouth without saying it.

Felix finally spoke. “Your patron?” He said, voice barely wavering. “Their magic is entwined with yours.”

Still? Marinette clasped her hands together so she didn’t reach up for her earrings. “That, I didn’t know.”

“No?” Felix huffed a breath which might have been a laugh if he hadn’t been so obviously out of sorts. “I can barely feel your magic beyond their blessings. You must have been favoured greatly.”

Blessings? Favoured? Marinette was officially out of her depth.

“So.” She said, searching for something to say. “Any opinions? Questions? Answers?”

Felix raised his brows. “Answers, Miss Marinette? Don’t you have those already, if you know there are questions?”

…Oops.

Marinette tried to recover. “So you don’t have any opinions on my dress?”

He spared the dressform a quick glance. “I’m sure you have many opinions on it, but at this stage all I can say is that I’m sure it’ll look better once you’re done.”

Was that an insult to the dress or a compliment to her skills? He’d never seen anything she’d made- well, he had. But nothing she’d outright said she’d made, other than the blouse and skirt she’d worn the first day.

If he’d seen that. She had no reason to think he had… no reason to think he hadn’t either.

Marinette turned away and scrunched her eyes shut, clenching her hands tight where he couldn’t see.

No more ignoring it. He knew she knew about magic, he’d just proven that he could use magic, and he’d all but baited her to say what she thought she knew.

And if she didn’t get proof she was going to lose her mind.

Marinette took a deep breath, stood up straight and let her arms drift back to her sides as she turned to face him again. “There aren’t any actors here, are there?” She said.

Felix grinned; triumph blazed across his face.

“No.”

“Kasumi Ken. Lukasz Couffray.” Marinette listed. “Claude Minus. Allen Goore. Allegra Krypte.”

The sun had set as they’d spoken, the room darkening as the green of his eyes glowed all the brighter. The viridescence of his power swirling around him was the only light in the room.

It should have been terrifying. But Marinette found herself no more frightened of the young man in front of her than she would have been of Chat Noir’s Cataclysm.

The last name slipped from her lips easily. “Felix Culpa.”

His eyes flared and then everything was black.

When the blackness receded, they were no longer in the sewing room.

Marinette blinked as the breeze ruffled her hair, the moonlight shining down upon the grounds.

And Felix stood next to a statue- almost like the one in the church. But this one was in an alcove of the wall, further sheltered from the elements through cleverly placed trees that seemed to reach out for the bust on top of the grand tomb.

The tomb came to Marinette’s knees, and then the marker was built higher with smaller blocks of stone, until the bust.

The delicately carved bust of a beautiful young woman, metal baby’s breath worn in her stone hair and around her shoulders like a scarf. The stone below her, as much a table for her as it was a gravestone, bore the inscription-

BRIGETTE CHENG

BELOVED

LOST TOO SOON

GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

WE AWAIT THE DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 30/11/2020- I am fine! I'm struggling with my course work at the moment, I fell behind pretty much as soon as class started and have been between one and two weeks behind since. When I've caught up, I'll pick up writing again. I loved this story, but the dark days have got me harder than usual this year so it's low on the priority list. At the moment I can barely imagine being caught up with work, let alone taking time to write everyday. Thank you for your concerns!
> 
> About an hour after posting, addition from 'everything went black'.
> 
> This is so late, but I had no motivation to write at all. I jinxed myself, wanting to write one day a week in the run up to Halloween. This is me officially calling that off. This chapter was like blood from a stone, I'm still not happy with it, but mostly I just want to move on.  
Gravestones are loosely based on real stones I've seen, with inspiration from both this story and Boot Hill at Disney Paris.
> 
> Flower meanings- Baby's breath, in addition to other things, is considered an Everlasting. Everlasting- Never Ceasing Remembrance. Baby's Breath- Gentleness; everlasting love.


End file.
